


Clube dos Personagens Estrangeiros

by Monilovely



Series: This post was made by the Foreign Kids Gang [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angels, Attempted Murder, Background Relationships, But they manage to get by fine, Consensual Possession, Established Relationship, Everybody hates the foreign kids, F/F, Fights, M/M, Musical References, Satan is a good dad, Singing, The boys are stupid, They sing in the last chapter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Ser o estudante estrangeiro em um país xenofóbico não é a melhor das situações para se estar em plena metade do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio.Mas quem disse que a vida algum dia foi fácil para eles em South Park pra começo de conversa?"Prefiro o paraíso pelo clima, o inferno pela companhia." - Mark Twain.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Rebecca Cotswolds/Estella Havisham
Series: This post was made by the Foreign Kids Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641568
Kudos: 16





	1. Um mundo novo

Os Estados Unidos é um país com forte propagação de xenofobia. Independente do país de onde você vem, provavelmente não será bem recebido por lá se estiver de mudança. Em um país onde preconceito é permitido e incentivado, é preciso ficar sempre esperto.

E essa situação não era diferente em South Park. Os habitantes daquela pequena cidade da montanha não iam muito com a cara de estrangeiros, apelando sempre para insultos, gozações e o proletariado se revoltando pelos estrangeiros terem roubado seus trabalhos, por mais que as acusações fossem falsas.

Concluindo, é mais do que óbvio que os “intercambistas” de South Park High School sofriam preconceitos semelhantes. Alguns propositalmente os taxavam de estereotipados, os exilavam e chegavam até a praticar violência física. Era tratados bem entre o vão da tortura e inexistência. 

Ninguém sabia exatamente o que é que os mantinha na cidade. Se era falta de dinheiro ou porque eles eram apenas muito burros. Se perguntassem à Pip - o que nunca fariam, pois todos o odeiam - ele diria que era por causa da cultura. Europeus eram incrivelmente determinados e se recusavam a se render facilmente. Além de que foram criados para serem sempre bem educados e respeitar a opinião alheia, o que incluía seus vizinhos de South Park. E também, não é como se a Grã-Bretanha não tivesse sua bela porcentagem de xenofobia também. Julgar os americanos seria hipocrisia de sua parte em respeito à sua amada nação.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao colégio, Pip imaginava como estaria seu tão amado país. Depois da notícia do Brexit, e dos rumores do possível retorno para a União Europeia, sentia-se um pouco mais confortável por estar nos Estados Unidos, onde, embora tivesse muita violência, ele ao menos não tinha que se envergonhar dos problemas políticos que ali ocorriam, afinal, não era sua casa. 

Soltou um suspiro pesado, apertando as alças da mochila em suas costas com força. Às vezes era difícil ser um dos únicos garotos britânicos da escola. Não ter com quem compartilhar as mágoas pessoais sobre seu país de origem e onde morava agora era uma situação difícil, mas uma que ele tinha que aceitar se quisesse seguir em frente.

_Um dia de cada vez, Phillip. Um dia de cada vez._

\- Pip!

O britânico deu um grito e um pulo ao ouvir seu apelido ser gritado em seu ouvido e mãos geladas beliscarem sua cintura. Virou-se para a figura culpada por seu susto com espanto em seus olhos, suas pupilas contraídas.

\- Deus do céu, Damien, você quase me mata do coração! - gritou ele, se esforçando para recuperar o oxigênio pedido pelo susto.

O anticristo riu e beliscou suavemente uma das bochechas do britânico. Um de seus passatempos favoritos era provocar seu namorado, seja com sustos, mordidinhas em seu pescoço ou beijos súbitos em lugares públicos. Ele sempre se alegrava ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Pip. Ele era uma graça.

\- Eu só estava brincando com você, Pip. - disse após puxar o namorado para um selinho rápido. - Você não devia ter deixado sua guarda tão baixa.

Como era de se esperar, Pip não era imune ao bullying que a maioria dos alunos sofria no colégio, embora as partes agressivas viessem de outras turmas além da sua, a qual apelava mais para ataques verbais ao invés de físicos. 

Damien, preocupado com o namorado, insistia que ele mantivesse a guarda alta e os olhos atentos para evitar ser encurralado por valentões ou qualquer outra coisa, mas os resultados - e isso não é de apenas hoje - não estavam sendo muito positivos. Pip ainda era muito passivo quanto às investidas que seus colegas faziam para lhe perturbar, o que significava que o trabalho pesado sempre ficava com Damien, não que ele se importasse. Ele adorava ter uma desculpa para dar uma lição naqueles que não gostava, mas se preocupava com o britânico. Não gostava quando ele se sentia mal e, se ele não queria se defender, ele não ia deixar que ele simplesmente levasse surras de graça.

Mas o fato de que era Damien quem o defendia não o impedia de encher o saco de Pip sobre como era importante que ele ficasse atento.

O britânico riu e beijou a bochecha do maior. Ele sabia o quanto ele se preocupava com ele e o tempo que dedicava a mantê-lo seguro. O mínimo que podia fazer era aceitar suas brincadeiras, conquanto fossem inofensivas, e rir ao seu lado.

Sua cauda de demônio balançava de um lado para o outro em movimentos pendulares. Ele amava receber atenção do namorado, por menor que fosse o gesto.

Tomados mão em mão, seguiram em direção ao ponto de ônibus, onde encontrariam mais dois membros de seu grupinho.

Sendo dois dos poucos garotos estrangeiros, nenhum deles tinha tanta gente com quem conversar - embora Damien tenha apenas recusado a companhia do grupinho de Stanley Marsh -, então acabaram por se socializar melhor com os outros garotos estrangeiros, formando sua própria panelinha. No total, eram quatro membros: um francês, dois ingleses e um demônio. Não se deram tão bem no início, mas, com o tempo, aprenderam a conviver e acabaram por se tornar grandes amigos, apesar dos pesares. Afinal, todos tinham algo em comum: o desprezo por seus colegas americanos.

Não é que o fato de eles serem americanos os incomodasse. É que eles eram um bando de bosta mesmo.

Ao chegarem no local de sempre - de forma bem semelhante ao grupinho de Stan - cumprimentaram Christophe e Gregory, o último um pouco mais exaltado do que de costume, e isso era dizer muita coisa. Ele articulava com as mãos e virava a cara para o céu como se estivesse tentando invocar uma mensagem de Deus - e Damien podia confirmar que isso não ia acontecer tão cedo.

\- Por que ele tá tão estressado hoje? - perguntou Pip com a voz rouca para o francês.

\- Tem um boato correndo de que tem gente nova entrando hoje. - estreitou o olhar na direção do outro loiro. - Ele tá enchendo o saco que enquanto tem mais porco entrando no chiqueiro, ninguém reconhece o diamante bruto que ele é.

Gregory franziu o cenho na direção de Christophe, queimando-o com o olhar. Ele teria dito que retirasse o que disse e parasse de distorcer suas palavras, pois ele não havia dito nada semelhante ao que ele dizia que ele tinha, mas não teve tempo antes do outro britânico mudar de assunto.

\- E já sabem alguma coisa sobre esse aluno? - perguntou Pip, genuinamente curioso sobre o novo estudante.

Christophe tragou um pouco de seu cigarro e soltou a fumaça pelo canto dos lábios rachados antes de responder:

\- Não se sabe muito sobre ele, só que está vindo da Europa.

\- Só falta ser outro inglês. - resmungou Damien enquanto desviava o olhar.

A dupla de ingleses virou a cara em sua direção ao mesmo tempo, ambos com olhares que praticamente gritavam “perdão, mas você pode repetir pra eu dar um soco na sua cara?”.

\- Qual o problema de ser outro inglês? - questionou Pip.

Tentando engolir o estresse e se explicar melhor, para os dois não entenderem seu comentário como um bola fora, Damien cruzou os braços e deu de ombros.

\- Nenhum, a não ser que vocês queiram controlar o mundo. Vão acabar roubando meu trabalho. - brincou.

\- Eu iria contra aquele Deus de merda e suas merdas de anjos a qualquer hora. - disse Christophe enquanto tragava seu cigarro.

\- Pelo menos, se fôssemos contra o céu, você teria uma desculpa para transformar _eles_ em pudim amassado. - disse Gregory para Pip, que soltou um riso baixo.

Enquanto subiam no ônibus, os olhos carmim de Damien queimavam as costas do metido de Yardale. O anticristo estava com um humor instável naquele dia, pois não conseguiu dormir direito por certos problemas em sua casa. Estava parecendo até uma garota de TPM, de tão irritado que estava. Coisas simples pareciam ter mais importância do que deveriam e uma simples gozação já parecia o fim do mundo. O que era irônico, pois quem deveria trazer o fim do mundo era ele. Não gostava quando as pessoas faziam piada com seu namorado, em especial sobre _aquele dia_ , e hoje, como seu humor estava péssimo, podia quase senti a fumaça saindo por suas orelhas pontudas.

Ele odiava ficar bravo daquela forma tão rápido, mas fazer o que se ele tinha os impulsos nervosos de um adolescente na puberdade - o que ele era.

Phillip, que seguia logo atrás de Damien, cutucou-lhe o ombro de leve para chamar a atenção, tomando muito cuidado para não deixá-lo mais irritado do que ele parecia estar.

\- Hum, Damien, você tá esmagando a minha mão.

O moreno olhou para suas mãos interligadas e notou a forma como suas unhas apertavam a palma da mão de Pip, quase perfurando a epiderme. Antes que perdesse a cabeça, murmurou um rápido “desculpa” e, soltando de sua mão, dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, encarando para fora da janela enquanto o britânico acariciava a pele machucada para aliviar a dor e tomava o assento disponível ao seu lado.

Enquanto fitava o anticristo com seus olhos azuis, Pip não podia evitar de sentir que havia algo de errado com Damien. Ele parecia mais estressado que de costume, e quando ficava calado, era sinal de que tinha algo errado. Ele não era do tipo que ficava quieto, a não ser que estivesse bravo ou chateado com alguma coisa. Sua mão nem estava doendo tanto para que se sentisse tão cabisbaixo assim.

Tomando um certo risco, o britânico suspirou e repousou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, cujos músculos tensionaram ao sentir o contato repentino. Podia sentir os olhos carmim o encarando por cima do ombro enquanto seus braços abraçavam o braço onde se apoiava e escondia o rosto na blusa de cor carvão. O coração do loiro voltou a bater em ritmo normal, desapegando do medo inicial, ao sentir Damien deslizar pelo assento e acariciar seus cabelos com os dedos gelados da mão disponível.

Pronto. Tudo de volta em seu devido lugar.

O ônibus deu partida e o ponto logo ficou para trás. A conversa paralela tomou rapidamente o lugar do som do motor, envolvendo todo o ônibus. Enquanto o casal se isolava do mundo em meio às carícias e chamegos - ignorando completamente os resmungos dos colegas próximos -, Gregory participava das reclamações enquanto Christophe efetivamente o deixava no vácuo.

\- Eu não entendo como eles conseguem ficar juntos assim, sinceramente. - bradou enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

\- Greg, literalmente ninguém se importa. - rebateu o francês e de uma tragada em seu cigarro, cujo cheiro chamou a atenção do motorista do ônibus.

\- Nada de fumar no ônibus! 

\- Ô porra. - resmungou e rapidamente jogou o cigarro pela janela, erguendo a cabeça para fitar o teto do ônibus com raiva. - Isso foi coisa sua, né, seu vagabundo? Fazendo o motorista do ônibus saber que eu tô fumando porque tá com medo que eu te dê uma surra?

\- Chris, para de arrumar treta com Deus e presta atenção em mim, fazendo o favor? - o francês revirou os olhos e encarou o loiro de soslaio, passando-lhe a palavra. - Obrigado. Então, como eu estava dizendo antes de ser rudemente interrompido, como é que eles conseguem ficar grudados assim em público? Tem literalmente o terceiro ano inteiro aqui olhando e eles com essa falta de vergonha na… 

Cansado de aguentar as reclamações do loiro engomadinho, Christophe revirou os olhos e puxou seu rosto pelas bochechas para selar seus lábios em um beijo que, apesar de rápido, teve o efeito desejado e calou Gregory por completo.

\- Se você tá carente de atenção é só pedir, idiota. - insultou o moreno entre dentes enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre a palma da mão.

A relação que Gregory e Christophe tinham era um tanto complicada e confusa, tanto que os próprios Pip e Damien, que deveriam ser as pessoas mais próximas deles, não faziam ideia se eles estavam juntos ou não. Às vezes eles agiam como amigos, às vezes brigavam e às vezes eram vistos se pegando no canto do corredor, como se não tivesse mais ninguém na escola. E Gregory ainda tinha a audácia de reclamar do casal oficial do grupinho deles. Pelo menos _eles_ tinham as bolas pra assumir o relacionamento, por mais controverso que pudesse ser entre os alunos mais religiosos da escola.

O loiro trilhou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, podendo ainda sentir a sensação da boca do francês sobre a sua debaixo de suas digitais. As bochechas tomaram um tom rosado sutil, quase imperceptível sobre a pele clara, e o coração batia forte em seu peito, assemelhando-se às batidas do tambor de um desfile. Aquela podia não ser a primeira vez que o francês o beijava, mas ele nunca falhava em pegá-lo de guarda baixa.

Christophe, que encarava o companheiro de soslaio, resistiu à tentação de acender outro cigarro ao ver o típico sorriso esnobe puxando os lábios de Gregory em uma curva.

\- Pff! Você chama _isso_ de beijo? Oh, Mole, você me mata de rir! - ah, pronto, ele usou o codinome dele, ele só fazia isso quando queria se mostrar superior ou atrair atenção para alguma coisa (que certamente envolvia ele sendo melhor que alguém em alguma coisa). Eles podiam ser amigos, mas Christophe não escondia o fato de achar Greg incrivelmente esnobe e metido. Todos pensavam assim, e não estavam exatamente errados. O inglês tomava cada chance que podia para mostrar como era melhor que os outros, até mesmo dentro do próprio grupo, mas os alunos do ensino médio de South Park sabiam melhor do que dar bola para ele quando ele ficava assim. O moreno soltou ar entre os dentes, já que não tinha como fumar dentro do ônibus, o que fez com que não tivesse oxigênio em seus pulmões quando Gregory virou seu rosto em sua direção, forçando-o a encarar seus olhos azuis e o sorriso travesso de orelha à orelha que estampava em seu rosto. - Aquilo não era um beijo de verdade. _Isso_ é um beijo de verdade.

As mãos enluvadas agarraram-se às bochechas levemente sujas de Christophe e trouxeram seu rosto de encontro ao dele, ambos os lábios encaixando-se perfeitamente enquanto sua língua se aproveitava de tê-lo pego de guarda baixa e fazia seu caminho para dentro de sua boca, clamando cada pedacinho daquele espaço para si.

Ao passo que Christophe perdia suas forças para lutar contra os avanços do inglês, todos do ônibus já haviam se calado e se encaravam desesperadamente a procura de algum assunto. Aqueles dois não sabiam que o lugar pra ficar se agarrando no ônibus é nos bancos do fundo e não nos do meio, justamente onde todos podiam vê-los _e_ ouvi-los? Incrivelmente rude, mas não é como se alguém fosse falar alguma coisa, já estavam acostumados a esse ponto.

\- Eles realmente não têm vergonha nenhuma, huh? - sussurrou Damien, os olhos carmim fuzilando o casal de soslaio, apenas parando a bisbilhotagem ao perceber que Pip não havia respondido, nem concordando, nem discordando, sequer um único som. - Pip? - cutucou o menor, mas ele apenas soltou um resmungo e prendeu os braços mais forte ao redor do anticristo. Tirando as mechas loiras da frente de seus olhos, percebeu que os mesmos estavam fechados, adormecidos. 

Pip dormiu apoiado no ombro de Damien. 

O anticristo soltou um riso baixo e usou o outro braço para aproximar o corpo do britânico de si para deixá-lo mais confortável, encostando a bochecha sobre o topo de sua cabeça e encostando os lábios delicadamente sobre o topo, os cantos do mesmo curvando-se para cima em um sorriso.

\- Ah, legal, agora tem mais dois. - alguém no banco de trás sussurrou, para a infelicidade do indivíduo, alto o suficiente para o anticristo escutar.

Ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto, sem deixar o incidente o abalar, Damien estalou os dedos sutilmente, deixando o indivíduo enxerido em chamas.

(...)

Chegando na escola, todos os alunos foram chamados para o ginásio para um anúncio importante. PC Principal insistiu que ninguém cabule o evento, pois, de uma forma ou outra, ele iria descobrir e a pessoa pega seria severamente punida; oito meses de detenção - isso era até o final do terceiro ano! Então o ginásio estava mais cheio que o normal, mas a maioria continuava sentada da mesma maneira e organização de sempre.

Os garotos estrangeiros sentavam lado a lado, todos entediados por terem que esperar o diretor e a vice-diretora terminarem de organizar tudo para começar a falar e eles continuarem esse dia chato de escola.

\- Atenção, estudantes, muita atenção. - o diretor chamou no microfone, imediatamente conseguindo silêncio no ginásio. - Como alguns de vocês sabem, estaremos recebendo uma nova aluna hoje. E, como ela é estrangeira, eu e a vice-diretora sentimos a necessidade de dar um aviso à vocês quanto ao seu preconceito com gente de fora. - os quatro estrangeiros se entreolharam, não sabendo se deviam se sentir contentes por estarem recebendo algum destaque ou se deveriam estar nervosos por estarem recebendo algum destaque. 

A vice-diretora Strong Women recebeu o microfone de seu colega de trabalho e se pôs a dizer a sua parte do recado.

\- Precisamente. Temos percebido uma falta de consideração da grande maioria dos alunos para com aqueles vindos de fora, não importa se eles são de outro estado, outro país ou outro plano astral. - Damien riu. - Então vamos pedir que vocês sejam mais acolhedores com seus colegas de fora, não importa de onde eles vieram. 

\- Vai pegar mal pra gente. - cantarolou Christophe em tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para os outros colegas ouvirem.

\- O primeiro que for pego fazendo alguma gracinha vai tomar detenção de duas semanas. - ameaçou PC Principal após receber de volta o microfone. - Essa escola não vai tolerar preconceito com qualquer tipo de minoria, seja por sua sexualidade, nacionalidade, religião ou qualquer outra coisa. Estejam avisados! Podem ir para suas classes agora.

Os alunos se dispersaram, alguns trombando com outros durante a saída. A panelinha de estrangeiros não sabia o que pensar do ocorrido no ginásio, o que acabou contribuindo para o ar constrangedor entre seus membros. Por um lado, era bom que trouxessem atenção ao descaso que sofriam, mas pelo outro só os colocaria na luz de mais problemas ainda.

De qualquer forma, não tinham tempo para pensar nisso agora. Christophe tinha aula de geografia, Gregory de história e Damien e Pip tinham educação religiosa - que ambos odiavam. Rapidamente se despediram uns dos outros, combinando de se encontrarem novamente na hora do intervalo, e cada um seguiu para um lado diferente.

Damien _odiava_ educação religiosa. Não só era uma matéria da qual ele sabia tudo - ou seja, perda de tempo - mas a professora também era uma bela piranha, sempre pegando no seu pé. Oras, que culpa ele tinha se ele era filho de satanás? Não é como se ele tivesse pedido pra nascer ou algo assim. E o que era pior, sempre achavam um jeito de envolver Pip em suas reclamações, dando indiretas durante a aula para como a relação que eles mantinham era pecaminosa e ele arderia no inferno após sua morte.

Poxa, tia, condenando o britânico ao inferno? Logo na casa de Damien? Isso não era o inferno, era o paraíso.

Outro motivo de ele não gostar dessas aulas era isso: sua professora era burra pra caralho. As aulas de educação religiosa deveriam ser para estudar _todas_ as fés, não só a cristã. A maioria dos alunos era cristão, mas também havia judeus, budistas, ateus e até misoteístas, e nenhum deles recebia destaque nessa aula - o que explicaria o fato de ela estar bem mais vazia do que as demais. Damien só ia às aulas porque era fácil e porque seu pai o obrigava a saber tudo sobre o apocalipse, mas, fora isso, era completamente inútil.

Na verdade, o anticristo sequer olhava para a lousa quando a aula começava. Quando a professora entrava, ele fazia questão de segurar a mão de Pip na sua e ignorar sua existência durante todo o período, às vezes até perdia o horário das aulas com tamanho desinteresse que ele tinha naquela aula.

Chegando à aula, sentou-se ao lado de Pip e apressou-se a roubar-lhe a palma da mão, entrelaçando seus dedos. O loiro, já sabendo de suas artimanhas, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, bisbilhotando o celular que ele tinha em mãos. Quando a professora entrou na sala e viu os dois naquela posição, imediatamente fez cara feia.

E tudo que Damien fez foi sorrir.

(...)

A experiência nos Estados Unidos até agora não estava sendo tão ruim, mas isso não significava que estava boa. As coisas eram muito diferentes da Grã-Bretanha, e os estereótipos sobre americanos que circulavam em seu amado país só se provavam cada vez mais verdadeiros quanto mais tempo ela passava com os pés naquela nação imunda.

Por mais que insistissem que aquilo faria bem à sua educação, Estella Havisham acreditava já possuir toda a educação que julgava necessária. Não havia nada fora de sua amada nação que já não pudesse aprender por lá, sem precisar ir à um lugar onde as pessoas são mal-educadas, nojentas e cobertas de gordura. 

Mas, fatidicamente, havia de cumprir as ordens da mãe adotiva. E ela lhe ordenara que ficasse nos Estados Unidos até que completasse seis meses de intercâmbio para seu currículo profissional, o que ela sabia que nada mais era do que uma desculpa para mandá-la àquele país estranho para formar sua própria vida lá. Só queriam se livrar dela.

Às vezes ela odiava sua mãe postiça. Seu jeito incrivelmente controlador estava estragando sua vida por completo, como evidenciado pela sua atual presença na suposta “terra dos livres”. Que, vamos combinar? Livres o caralho. A América não era metade do que dizia ser e isso é fato.

A britânica empurrou os pensamentos contra o país de lado ao ouvir o sinal tocar, indicando o horário do intervalo, e dirigiu-se à cafeteria. No espírito da união, uma garota chamada Wendy Testaburguer a convidou a sentar-se com ela e suas amigas, mas Estella duvidava que ela estava interessada em qualquer coisa a ver com inclusão, apenas queria tirar a suspeita de si caso algo acontecesse envolvendo estrangeiros, o que parecia algo pertencente à uma situação comum naquela cidade da montanha.

\- Seja bem-vinda, Estella. - cumprimentou a morena com a sua chegada à mesa com uma bandeja em mãos. - Espero que goste do tempo que passar aqui.

Mas ela não iria. Disso tinha certeza.

As garotas, chatas e superficiais, sequer repararam que ela existia durante todo o intervalo, ficavam apenas falando de garotos e sapatos, coisa típica do estereótipo de garota americana. Mas Estella não era americana.

Seus olhos entediados, ao invés de prestarem atenção na conversa, percorriam o refeitório em busca de algo interessante para se entreterem, e acabaram parando em um grupo de quatro garotos, dos quais um lhe parecia familiar.

Ninguém olhava na direção deles, ignoravam-os como se não existissem. Pela forma que se comportavam, pareciam dois casais, ambos formados entre um garoto loiro e outro moreno, igual à alguns desenhos estranhos que viu algumas garotas asiáticas fazendo mais cedo. Eles pareciam se dar muito bem. Só de olhar, já podia dizer que dois deles eram ingleses, um deles talvez _queer_ se puxasse para estereótipos. Um deles parecia um cachorro sujo, carregando uma pá em suas costas e com uma das bochechas suja de barro, não sabia dizer se ele era um estudante ou o operário de uma fábrica da época da revolução industrial. O último era o mais interessante dentre os quatro, parecia o mais normal. A única coisa que saltava em sua aparência eram os olhos escarlate, brilhantes como o fogo de uma lareira envolto por um completo breu. Tais olhos, intensos e quentes, não tardaram em perceber seu encarar, a expressão do dono mudando de uma prazerosa para uma desconfortável. 

Imediatamente após conectarem seus olhares, cortou o contato e dirigiu-o ao britânico ao seu lado, sutilmente tomando a mão na sua enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. Namorados. Os olhos carmim, desviando poucos segundos em sua direção, concentravam-se nos azuis do loiro de uma forma que deixava isso bem claro, por mais que os desviasse em sua direção para saber se ela estava o encarando - dica: ela estava. O menor também olhou em sua direção, ao contrário do moreno, estreitando o olhar em sua direção como se tentasse ler seu rosto. A verdadeira surpresa, no entanto, foi quando ele resolveu arriscar e chamá-la pelo nome.

\- Estella? - chamou, sua voz apenas audível por estar sentado na mesa logo atrás dela. Ela travou ao ouvi-lo, sua mente começando a delirar e entrar em pânico com as possibilidades do que aquilo significava. O loiro trocou algumas últimas palavras com o suposto namorado e deixou a mesa, aproximando-se dela a passos largos e um sorriso educado no rosto. - Estella, é você?

Hesitante, a britânica olhou para os dois lados, como se se certificasse de que ninguém estava olhando. E poderiam culpá-la? Aquele momento poderia acabar de forma muito constrangedora.

\- Sim… Perdão, mas eu te conheço? - o loiro sorriu e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, como se adiantasse alguma coisa. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para falar, algo no formato de seu rosto aumentou a sensação de familiaridade. Aquele garoto tinha um sorriso tão idiota, imbecil e inocente em seu rosto que não tinha como confundir com outra pessoa. - Espere um segundo. Eu conheço essa cara de pamonha… Phillip Pirrup?

Pip fez que sim com a cabeça, seu sorriso crescendo de orelha à orelha. Em pouco tempo, começaram a conversar, atraindo a atenção do resto dos garotos estrangeiros e das demais garotas da mesa.

\- Pip, você conhece essa garota? - questionou Gregory, parando logo atrás do britânico.

\- É claro que conheço. Nós costumávamos namorar.

O depoimento provocou choque entre os amigos do britânico, que se entreolharam em confusão.

\- Pera aí, como é que é? - Damien questionou, completamente confuso.

\- A Estella foi minha primeira namorada. - explicou ele. - Ficamos algum tempo juntos quando eu ainda morava na Inglaterra.

Ficar espantado ou ficar com raiva? Damien não sabia qual era a melhor opção a escolher. Sua cauda de demônio estava agitada atrás de si, da mesma forma que os humanos ficam sem saber o que fazer com as mãos em situações de nervosismo. Em momento algum ele acreditou ter sido o primeiro amor de Pip, até porque o próprio já o havia contado sobre a primeira namorada, mas ele não esperava que teria que encarar algum de seus antigos pretendentes cara a cara, muito menos essa garota em específico! Damien tinha ouvido falar muito daquela garota, e é óbvio que não gostou nadinha do que ouviu.

\- Só pra avisar, ele é gay. - apontou para o britânico com o polegar, seu rosto mostrando o máximo de indiferença possível, a fim de esconder a raiva borbulhando dentro de si.

\- Damien! - protestou Pip, o rosto tingido de vermelho pelo constrangimento.

\- Tô mentindo? 

\- Não, mas não precisava ser tão direto! - rebateu. - Ela acabou de chegar, dê um tempo pra ela se acostumar com o país.

O anticristo virou a cara e empinou o nariz, sua cauda enrolando-se na panturrilha do loiro como que para mantê-lo por perto, da mesma forma que uma mãe protege sua criança atrás de suas pernas.

\- Uh-oh, parece que tem competição pelo coração do francesinho. - provocou Cartman, um pouco alto demais do que pretendia.

\- Britânico. - corrigiu Gregory, cortando a cena por completo.

Como já era norma naquela escola, vários reviraram os olhos para o comentário de Cartman e todos o ignoraram.

\- Estella, espero que você seja muito bem-vinda à South Park. - sorriu Pip, também ignorando o balofo. - Se você quiser, pode se sentar conosco amanhã caso não se sinta confortável com estar em uma escola nova. 

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, o sinal soou, indicando o fim do intervalo, e Pip puxou Damien e seus amigos para o corredor assim que o barulho acabou.

Estella encarou a porta por onde passaram com olhos curiosos e um riso seco deixando seus lábios. Que país curioso.


	2. Renverser le thé

Os lençóis amassavam e se esparramavam pela cama ao ritmo dos corpos que se moviam sobre ela. As mãos de Gregory agarravam-se ao tecido e perfuravam-no com as unhas como se sua vida dependesse disso, precisava de algo para ocupar suas mãos quando marcar as costas de Christophe se tornou insuficiente. Embora dentre os dois o moreno tivesse mais fôlego quando se tratava de sexo, o inglês era quem acabava com maior tensão em seus músculos, precisando descarregá-la em alguma coisa, tanto como uma forma de alívio como para aumentar a sensação de êxtase.

Um sorriso impregnava seus lábios e os dentes brancos marcavam a carne da parte inferior para conter os gemidos ao passo que sentia seu corpo estremecer com os toques do francês em seu interior. Os murmúrios que Christophe soltava em sua língua mãe só serviam para atiçá-lo ainda mais, condição que forçou-o a apertar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e acelerar seus movimentos, sentindo seu membro ir cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, aproximando-o cada vez mais rápido de seu ápice.

\- Chris! - urrou ao sentir-se ser acertado na próstata, arrancando todo seu autocontrole. - Puta que pariu, Christophe.

\- _Je t'aime_. - o moreno arfou, lançando os lábios de encontro aos de Gregory como se pra roubar o pouco de ar que lhe restava. Os corpos colidiam-se em uma dança rítmica e hipnótica, da qual ambos estavam bem cientes dos passos e coreografia. As mãos de Christophe agarravam-se às coxas bem definidas do britânico com força e puxavam-no de encontro à si, permitindo seu membro de ir mais fundo e explorar cada canto de seu interior, trazendo-o também à beira da insanidade. - _Merde! Je t'aime tellement. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup._

Ouvir o moreno falar em francês, sua primeira língua, era incrivelmente excitante para Gregory. Saber que era ele que causava aquelas sensações quentes e prazerosas no parceiro da forma que mais ninguém conseguia era uma enorme inflada em seu ego - que já era naturalmente grande. Sem falar que a voz de Christophe falando em sua língua original era maravilhosa. Deus, ele podia gozar só de ouvir aquela delicia o dia inteiro.

\- Ah! - gemia prazerosamente ao sentir-se cair do abismo e gozar sobre o próprio peito, sendo seguido por Christophe algumas investidas depois.

Alguns últimos gemidos seguiam a respiração descompassada enquanto o loiro tentava se recompor. Tentava se manter concentrado em um ponto fixo do teto enquanto o moreno deslizava para fora de si e se levantava para descartar a camisinha no lixo do banheiro. Gregory virou de barriga para baixo e cruzou os braços sobre o travesseiro, apoiando o queixo em cima e soltando um suspiro relaxado logo depois. Ah, como ele amava os dias em que seus pais não estavam em casa. Só Deus sabia o que fariam se descobrissem tudo que ele e Christophe faziam entre quatro paredes.

\- Porra, Greg, você acabou com as minhas costas! - ouviu o francês gritar do banheiro, seus passos pesados e rudes seguindo para o quarto acompanhados de uma cara feia em busca de satisfação. Ele virou de costas para o loiro, mostrando todas as marcas de arranhões que ele havia deixado em sua pele durante seu surto de energia. Havia marcas desde os ombros até a região das costelas, mal dava pra dizer que sua pele era branca.

\- Ops. Eu temo ter pegado um pouco pesado. - lamentou Gregory. Lamentou entre aspas, pois, na realidade, não estava nem um pouco arrependido do que fizeram. Nem em um milhão de anos.

\- Você _acha_? Se minha mãe vir essa porra eu tomo uma surra tão grande que vou acabar morrendo de novo! - reclamou, incrédulo.

\- Não é como se meu pescoço estivesse muito melhor, seu vampiro. - rebateu ele. - Pelo menos as suas marcas ninguém consegue ver!

Christophe estalou a língua no céu da boca e voltou a deitar-se ao lado de Gregory, assumindo a mesma posição que o contrário e acendendo um cigarro.

\- Eu juro, você é insuportável às vezes. - reclamou, ao que o loiro respondeu com uma arqueada na sobrancelha e um sorriso maroto.

\- E mesmo assim você adora gritar que me ama enquanto transamos. - roubou o cigarro de seus lábios com dois dedos da mão e o levou em direção aos seus. - Você precisa começar a ser mais claro em suas afirmações, Mole. - tragou o cigarro, a fumaça passando por seus pulmões e esvaindo pela boca.

A relação que os dois mantinham era estranha, para dizer o mínimo. Quem olhasse de longe, pensaria que eles tinham algo pendendo mais para uma amizade colorida do que um verdadeiro relacionamento. Eles se esnobavam em um momento e, logo no próximo segundo, pressionavam um ao outro nos armários do corredor enquanto tentavam se devorar em uma luta entre suas bocas. Já havia se tornado uma rotina para eles, mas o pensamento das pessoas quanto a sua relação não significava que não havia sentimento entre eles.

Se conheciam há muito tempo, desde antes de virem à South Park, sequer conseguiam dizer exatamente quando se conheceram ou o que aconteceu, mas sua história se estendia há muitos anos. Ficaram mais próximos do que nunca quando viram-se forçados a montar uma aliança para libertar prisioneiros canadenses, durante a pseudo-terceira guerra mundial, e ainda mais depois de Wendy dar um chute na bunda de Gregory. Tiveram muito tempo para passar juntos e descobrir as coisas de que verdadeiramente gostavam, e, olhando pra trás, não queriam que fosse de nenhuma outra maneira.

Christophe revirou os olhos e caminhou em direção ao guarda-roupa para pegar algo limpo para vestir. Ainda tinham compromisso naquela tarde com Damien e Pip e o primeiro com certeza os zoaria até a morte se eles dissessem que se atrasaram por estarem transando - uma situação tão perfeita que a frase até caía em aliteração. 

Contudo, foi detido de continuar a remexer nos cabides por uma mão quente que agarrou seu pulso. Da cama, Gregory sorria para ele com um sorriso malicioso, e o moreno pôde dizer que ele estava propositalmente acariciando sua pele para lhe atiçar.

\- O que você está fazendo, Mole? Venha aqui, ainda temos tempo. - conectou os lábios com a pele calosa, as marcas de trabalho duro percorrendo cada um de seus dedos. Aquela mãos, cheias de cicatrizes marcadas pelo tempo e uma sociedade impiedosa, embora o fato nunca seja admitido em voz alta, sempre recebiam a admiração e amor incondicional do britânico de cabelos longos. Gregory sempre sabia as maneiras perfeitas de encantar Christophe e seduzi-lo a fazer o que queria. Maldito charme inglês!

\- Greg, nós vamos nos atrasar se continuarmos assim. E eles vão ficar enchendo a porra do nosso saco de novo.

Gregory, com seu maldito sorriso sedutor, ergueu o tronco da cama, os lençóis deslizando por seu corpo até a região da lombar, revelando muito, mas não o suficiente.

\- E você realmente acha que Damien e Phillip não estão fazendo o mesmo? Depois do dia que tiveram? Não pense como tolo, Christophe, pois ambos sabemos que você não é um. - ele não sabia dizer se se irritava mais com Gregory o chamando pelo codinome ou o nome real, mas, puta merda, aquele maldito charme inglês estava funcionando! - Você já me fez tanto, meu amor. Deixe-me retribuir o favor.

(...)

Os garotos estrangeiros, sem muitos amigos para compartilhar a companhia, se reuniam diversas vezes na semana em uma casa na árvore que construíram no quintal de Pip, a qual permanecia em pé graças aos poderes de Damien, que espantava os vagabundos que tentavam pregar alguma peça neles e trazer a casa à baixo. 

Gregory e Christophe chegaram uma hora atrasados, mas, ainda assim, Damien e Pip não estavam presentes - sem contar que a demora valeu completamente a pena, muito embora os dois estivessem com a bunda dolorida. Sentaram no fundo da casinha, fechando a porta, e aguardaram o casal com braços cruzados. Só foram agraciados com sua presença quando uma coluna de fogo se ergueu na entrada da casa e a forma do anticristo, carregando o britânico em seus braços, deu um passo para fora da mesma, que se dissipou em segundos.

\- Chegamos. - Pip anunciou, sendo colocado com cuidado no chão pelo namorado.

\- Vocês demoraram mais que a gente. - constatou Gregory, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. - Estavam fazendo alguma coisa?

\- Nada diferente do que o que vocês dois fazem. - Damien rebateu rapidamente.

De mãos dadas, caminharam até o lado dos outros dois membros do grupinho, sentando encostados na parede ao lado como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

\- Eu não entendo como você consegue andar tão normalmente. - revelou Christophe para Pip, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso terno.

\- É tudo questão de treino e trabalho duro.

\- O quão duro? - Gregory provocou.

\- Mais do que o seu, com certeza. - rebateu Damien novamente. Dar essa resposta e um tapa na cara era praticamente a mesma coisa.

\- Rude! Phillip, controle o seu namorado, por favor. - o outro britânico não fez nada, apenas dispensou a situação com um riso baixo.

Revirando os olhos, Damien estalou os dedos e invocou um jogo de chá para as quatro pessoas, ele incluso, aproveitarem a conversa do dia. Ele não era particularmente muito fã de chá, apenas tomava por não ter outra coisa, mas quando aqueles dois britânicos não recebiam chá, o lugar virava um inferno de um segundo pro outro. E, acredite, da perspectiva de quem vive lá, isso é dizer muita coisa. É como Damien já disse à Christophe uma vez:

_Chá é a maconha dos ingleses._

Sentou-se ao lado de Pip e pegou uma xícara para encher com o líquido escaldante, ignorando a conversa por um momento enquanto bebia.

\- Falando de namorado, eu não sabia que você já teve namorada. - disse Christophe à Pip, e, de repente, Damien voltou a se interessar na conversa.

\- Foi por pouco tempo. A situação era estranha na época. Eu não lembro muita coisa, só que tivemos alguns desentendimentos no começo. - esclareceu o loiro de cabelos curtos.

\- _Vagabunda_. - murmurou o anticristo entre duas tosses, mais falsas que o aplique de Gregory.

\- Não fala assim dela, Damien. - Pip o repreendeu enquanto bebericava seu chá. - Ela é bem legal quando você a conhece.

\- Não foi ela que você disse que matou um monte de coelhos? - após a pergunta, o loiro desviou o olhar, culpado, como uma criança que acabou de ser pega fazendo merda, o que provocou um grunhido nas cordas vocais do anticristo. - Ela parece mais próxima do Cartman do que qualquer pessoa que seja legal. - ao menos até onde “legal” podia ir naquela cidade estúpida.

\- Hmm, Pip gosta dos psicopatas. - murmurou o outro britânico no ouvido de Christophe, que riu.

\- Ei, não me compara com aquela rapariga, não. - o anticristo bateu o pé, não literalmente, fuzilando os dois com os olhos carmim.

Percebendo a agitação do namorado, indicado, principalmente, pelo movimentos rápidos e nervosos de sua cauda, Pip decidiu intervir antes que alguém saísse machucado daquela situação.

\- Damien! Será que você pode _parar_ de julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las?

Ele estava fazendo _aquela_ cara. Não uma cara de raiva ou tristeza, mas de _decepção_. Damien odiava quando ele fazia aquela cara. Pip era, naturalmente, um rapaz muito educado e sempre calmo, o que significava que, se ele saía de sua zona de conforto para mostrar que estava decepcionado, é porque ele realmente tinha feito merda.

Damien estalou a língua no céu da boca e trouxe as pernas ao peito, abraçando as mesmas enquanto olhava para o lado contrário.

\- Eu não gosto dela.

\- Damien, você não gosta de _ninguém_ que fala com o Pip. Sua opinião nem conta. - bradou Christophe, sua paciência já há muito tempo esgotada com aquela situação.

\- 90% das pessoas que falam com ele querem bater nele, 8% vêm pra tirar sarro e 2% são vocês. O que você quer que eu faça? Números não mentem. - o anticristo rebateu, erguendo as mãos no ar e gesticulando como uma criança irritada. - E a menina matou fucking 25 filhotes de coelho. Você acha que alguém assim tem cara de ter boas intenções?

À instauração do silêncio mais uma vez, o loiro respirou fundo e soltou um suspiro. Não podia perder a calma, ou aquela situação nunca seria resolvida. Precisava pensar nas coisas com mais cuidado e da melhor forma possível. Com calma, virou-se para Christophe e Gregory e tentou forçar um sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

\- Será que vocês podem sair um pouquinho? Só até resolvermos isso? - pediu em voz baixa, ao que os outros dois só deram de ombros.

\- Desde que vocês não se matem ou se comam, não vejo porquê não. - disse Gregory, provocando mais uma vez enquanto deixava a casinha de madeira ao lado de Christophe.

Uma vez sozinhos, Pip pôde finalmente virar-se para Damien e encará-lo com calma, sem a pressão de olhos alheios os observando e julgando cada um de seus passos. Como sempre, ele se escondia atrás da carranca, tendo como proteção extra os braços ao redor dos joelhos, deixando expostos apenas os olhos carmim e as sobrancelhas grossas franzidas.

Ele sabia o sufoco que Damien havia passado em casa quando era mais novo. Na época em que seu pai e Saddam Hussein ainda estavam namorando, o capeta não foi o único afetado pela relação abusiva que tinha com o ditador. Devido à personalidade e comportamento tóxicos de Saddam, o filho de Satanás sempre sofria com os gritos e reclamações do ditador, que não hesitava em mostrar seu desprezo quanto ao anticristo. Foi esse o período que Damien passou mais tempo na terra do que em sua própria casa, pois não tinha como recorrer ao pai, que sempre acabava, de um jeito ou de outro, absolvendo o namorado. Pip não conseguia nem imaginar o quão solitário Damien se sentiu durante todos esses anos, ainda mais considerando que, após os eventos da festa de Cartman esfriarem, ele voltou a não ter amigos.

Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia como era difícil a vida na escola sem amigos, e devia ser pior ainda com a vida familiar em crise, então não podia dizer que não entendia a forma protetora como ele o tratava. O próprio britânico não sabia o que faria se uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele fosse levada embora e ele voltasse a passar todos os dias de volta àquela solidão torturante. Não era à toa que ele estava lidando com aquela situação de forma tão defensiva e grosseira.

Tomando coragem em seus pulmões e tentando amenizar a ansiedade, escorregou para mais perto do moreno, colocando a mão em seu ombro com cuidado e ternura.

\- Damien, por favor, olhe pra mim. - pediu em voz baixa, e, puta merda, se ele pedisse o mundo com essa voz o anticristo não teria como negar. Sem se mexer demais, encarou o loiro de soslaio. - Eu sei como você fica nervoso nessas situações e como essa situação em específico também pode ser um tanto incômoda. Digo, ela não era muito amigável com ninguém e, realmente, ela matou 25 filhotes de coelho… Mas o tempo passa, as pessoas mudam. Não temos o direito de julgá-la sem conhecê-la melhor. Talvez o mesmo não possa ser dito… _Dele_ , mas existem casos e casos. Todas as pessoas são diferentes e cada uma com seu jeito único. Todos merecem uma segunda chance. - engatinhou à frente dele, tomando as mãos geladas nas suas e forçando os olhos carmim a encontrar os seus azuis. - Eu vou ficar bem.

Os lábios de Damien podiam estar selados, quietos, mas a julgar pelo retorno do toque em sua mão, ele havia compreendido. Sem hesitar, Pip se colocou entre as pernas do moreno e puxou-o para um abraço apertado, seus braços e seu calor um conforto que ele não podia recusar.

\- Se vocês continuarem assim, vão acabar se comendo. - alertou Gregory, debruçando-se na entrada e sorrindo de canto.

\- Ah, falou o cara que só transa a cada cinco anos. - rebateu Damien, sarcástico, virando Pip de costas para si e envolvendo os braços ao redor de suas cintura.

\- Touché.

O britânico de rabo de cavalo revirou os olhos e voltou a adentrar a casinha de madeira ao lado de Christophe, ambos ainda andando de forma desengonçada pelos atos praticados horas atrás, fato que não passou despercebido pelo anticristo.

\- Touché pra caralho. Vocês tão estraçalhados. - caçoou, percebendo o namorado relaxar em seu enlaço. - Pra quem não é um casal oficial, vocês transam pra cacete.

Por um segundo, o inglês e o francês se entreolharam, se perguntando se estavam pensando na mesma coisa.

\- Faça o que quiser. - Christophe deu de ombros, acendendo um cigarro e prendendo-o entre os lábios.

Voltando a atenção ao casal e tomando uma xícara entre os dedos, Gregory limpou a garganta.

\- Então… O lance entre mim e o Christophe é que… 

\- ELE VAI DERRAMAR O CHÁ! - interrompeu Pip, gritando e encolhendo as pernas contra o peito. Bradou tão alto que o francês quase engasgou com a fumaça do cigarro.

\- Nossa, eu sabia que vocês eram curiosos sobre nossa relação, mas eu não achei que… 

\- Não! Você vai derramar o chá mesmo! Segura essa xícara direito, pelo amor de Deus! - apontou para a mão que segurava a porcelana, a qual estava torta e o líquido pendendo para um dos lados. - E tira o braço de perto do bule!

\- Pelo amor do meu pai, faz o que ele tá falando, ‘que esse chá quase derramando tá me deixando nervoso. - o anticristo também juntou-se à reclamação, repreendendo o britânico com o cenho franzido.

Deixando claro seu descontentamento através de uma carranca, Gregory engoliu o restante do líquido que descansava na peça de porcelana e, afastando-se do jogo de chá, colocou a xícara de volta no chão.

\- Como eu dizia antes de ser rudemente interrompido, a verdade sobre mim e Christophe, é que estamos, _sim_ , namorando. Só não sentimos necessidade de anunciar ao mundo. - deu de ombros.

Enquanto Pip sorria para os amigos, se mostrando positivo e apoiador do casal, Damien soltou uma risada seca.

\- Huh. Casal reservado. Quem diria? - caçoou com a xícara nos lábios. - Achei que você fazia muito mais o tipo de gritar pra Deus e o mundo as coisas que acontecem com você.

\- Bom, eu queria, sim, esfregar na cara do Stan que eu namoro e ele não, mas _ele_ não quis deixar. - disse o inglês, apontando para Christophe com o polegar.

Estreitando as sobrancelhas sobre a glabela e apartando os lábios em espanto, o francês rebateu:

\- Você já tem o suficiente pra esfregar na cara dos outros. - tragou o cigarro. - Nossa relação não precisa ser uma delas.

\- Você é muito sem graça. - ironizou Gregory, encostando o braço contra o do namorado ao cruzá-lo.

Após engolir o restante de seu chá e colocar a xícara de volta em seu lugar, Pip resolveu se pronunciar sobre o assunto:

\- Mas não tem porque ficar espalhando sobre a relação de vocês se não vêem necessidade. - argumentou Pip. - Certamente deve haver diversos casais em South Park que não se assumem publicamente.

\- Tipo aquele garoto mórmon. - julgou Gregory. - Eu tenho quase certeza que ele é gay.

\- Mas ele é. - disse Damien. - Ele me contou quando fizemos dupla na aula de sociologia.

De repente, o foco da conversa mudou do grupo para os demais alunos do Ensino Médio de South Park. 

Parecia errado ficar falando de seus colegas de classe daquela forma, mas quando já se sabe de tudo sobre si mesmos, tudo que os resta é falar mal dos outros.

\- Pra ser sincero, achei que mais pessoas assumiriam depois que o Craig e o Tweek saíram do armário. - admitiu Christophe, acendendo um segundo cigarro.

\- Eu estava achando que o Cartman fosse assumir alguma hora. - seguiu o britânico de rabo de cavalo. - Sério, aquele garoto fica tão ofendido quando chamam ele de gay que ou ele tem uma masculinidade incrivelmente tóxica, ou ele não quer ser tirado do armário.

\- Hah, igual o Tom Cruise. - Damien caçoou, lembrando-se do incidente de anos atrás quando o ator se trancou dentro do armário de Stan Marsh. 

Os quatro tomaram um pouco mais do chá, que já estava esfriando, antes de continuarem com o assunto nem tão comum.

\- Cara, eu já fui no banheiro uma vez e peguei ele batendo uma pra um tal de “Cupid Me”. - alegou Christophe. - Não sei se isso é gay ou um outro nível de narcisismo. Talvez os dois.

\- Achei que eu fosse o único que fui no banheiro e peguei aquele balofo batendo uma pra alguém. - o anticristo riu, apesar de a situação não ser nem um pouco cômica para a sanidade mental de seus amigos. - Não faço ideia de pra quem era, mas aquilo não era uma garota, não. Ele ficava falando coisas como “Vai fundo, vai! Me fode, caralho!”

\- O-kay! Isso é muito detalhe! Eu gostaria de dormir hoje à noite, por favor. - pediu Pip, tampando a boca do namorado com a boca.

Gregory riu com a ideia que cruzou sua cabeça.

\- Talvez fosse a mesma pessoa.

\- Talvez fosse o Clyde. - chutou Damien.

\- Talvez fosse o Butters. - chutou Christophe.

\- Talvez fosse o _Kyle_. - chutou Gregory, sorrindo de canto.

O francês quase quebrou a xícara batendo-a sobre o pires, e o coração de Pip chegou a parar naquela hora.

\- Porra, eu ia ganhar uma boa grana se fosse ele, mas, como Deus me odeia, duvido muito que seja.

\- Você _apostou_ no relacionamento do cara? - Damien questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não tá fácil pra ninguém.

\- Pessoal, acho que estão perdendo o foco da situação. - disse Gregory, trazendo a atenção de volta para si. - O Cartman é o passivo.

O quarteto começou a rir. A situação simplesmente irônica demais para não ser motivo de piada.

\- Ei, Damien - chamou Christophe. - Se você quiser começar o apocalipse, nós te apoiamos.

O anticristo soltou um riso.

\- Bem que eu percebi que começou a ficar frio em casa. Deve ser por isso. - mais risadas.

Seguiram o chá da tarde especulando sobre a situação de seus colegas e as futuras classes, distribuindo xingamento atrás de xingamento sobre qualquer assunto que aparecesse. Com todos na classe os usando como piada e motivo de chacota, quem disse que os estrangeiros também não tinham direito de falar mal deles também?

Quando o chá acabou, a reunião também. Os garotos se despediram e riram pela última vez das piadas que contaram, descendo a escada da casa na árvore - alguns com certa dificuldade - e cada um seguindo seu caminho. Damien foi o último a ir embora, ficando para trás para discutir algumas últimas coisas com seu namorado.

\- Eu passo te buscar às seis então. - prometeu após separar-se do breve beijo que compartilharam.

\- Right-o. Estarei te esperando. - mais um selinho. - E, Damien, por favor, seja legal com a Estella. Ela vai precisar do nosso apoio se quiser se adaptar. Você sabe tanto quanto eu como aquelas pessoas podem ser cruéis.

O anticristo grunhiu e desviou o olhar, mas não podia mentir e dizer que não sabia do que ele estava falando. Eles sofriam com aquele preconceito do “aluno calouro” e do “aluno esquisito” mesmo anos após entrarem naquela maldita escola. 

E, mesmo se não soubesse, não podia negar nada à Pip.

Soltou um suspiro e cruzou os braços, ainda um pouco relutante.

\- Tá bom. Eu vou tentar ser legal. Mas, se ela tentar alguma coisa…

\- Ela não vai, não se preocupe. - assegurou o loiro. - A essa altura ela já deve estar a par de como as coisas funcionam na escola. - sorriu e acariciou a bochecha pálida do maior. - Você vai ver. Essa semana vai ser bem tranquila.

(...)

Essa semana foi uma bosta. 

Ironicamente, não por causa da garota nova. No fim, Estella não era assim tão próxima de Pip quanto ele fazia parecer - não que isso a tirasse de sua lista de cuzões suspeitos. Ela passou a maior parte do tempo quieta, cuidando da própria vida, como se eles nem estivessem lá, apenas soltando um comentário ou outro de vez em quando, quando lhe era conveniente. E, embora Damien não aprovasse de certos comentários insensíveis durante as conversas do grupinho, não havia muito nela que ele podia reclamar, com exceção de seu jeito um tanto esnobe, mas com essas coisas ele já estava acostumado - era amigo de Gregory, afinal.

O problema da semana foi na verdade a mesma coisa que irritava Damien _todas_ as semanas: as malditas aulas de educação religiosa. Além de ser uma aula inútil por razões óbvias, a professora resolveu pegar ainda mais em seu pé naquela semana; se oferecendo para substituir o professor de biologia que teve que faltar naquela semana. E a vagabunda teve a audácia de passar vinte trabalhos para a próxima aula, que seria em dois dias! Exatamente por essa razão, o anticristo decidiu ficar de fora do jogo de queimado que aconteceria na aula de educação física de hoje. Ele poderia até usar seus poderes para fazer tudo que precisava em, literalmente, um estalar de dedos, mas a filha da puta conseguia dizer quando não foi ele que fez os trabalhos, então perder tempo na educação física estava fora de questão.

Ao abrir o primeiro livro que teria de estudar para o trabalho, o professor soprou o apito, chamando a atenção dos alunos que participariam da aula.

\- Alunos, como vocês já sabem, hoje vocês jogarão queimada, porque eu não sou pago o bastante pra pensar em algo mais interessante, então vai ser isso mesmo. - ele limpou a garganta e voltou o olhar para Estella, a qual foi chamada de lado antes da aula começar para que ele pudesse explicar como as coisas funcionavam por lá. Como se ela fosse leiga de não saber como queimado funcionava. - Quanto à você, Estella, se te fizer sentir mais confortável, pode ficar no grupo com nossos outros alunos intercambistas. - apontou para os três rapazes que compunham dito grupo. - Geralmente não dividimos as equipes assim, mas já que você é nova, e também britânica, eu acho que podemos abrir uma exceção.

Sem muito a dizer, Estella seguiu para o lado de Pip e dos outros, ignorando as reclamações de seus colegas americanos.

\- Mas você disse que poderíamos escolher as equipes no próximo jogo! - reclamou Stan, o rosto privado de cor.

O professor suspirou e revirou os olhos.

\- Eu sei que eu disse isso, Stan, mas precisamos ser inclusivos ou o PC Principal arranca nossas cabeças, e nossa aluna precisa se sentir bem-vinda em nossa escola.

O moreno estalou a língua no céu da boca e cruzou os braços.

\- Filha da puta… Isso não é justo! Ela foi pro lado do Pip de propósito!

Enquanto Stan continuava a bradar e exigir justiça do professor, Estella virou-se para seu pequeno grupo com confusão nos olhos.

\- O que há com ele? - perguntou.

\- Pip é o melhor jogador de queimada da escola. - explicou Gregory. - Qualquer um que tem ele no time, ganha.

\- Aww, Greg, eu não sou tão bom assim. - insistiu Pip com as bochechas coradas.

A britânica revirou os olhos e encarou o time que seria seu adversário. Ela não conhecia muito dos esportes americanos, também não era muito fã de esportes em geral, mas, só pelo chilique que aquele porco imundo estava dando, queria ganhar só para esfregar a vitória na cara dele.

\- Eles não são tão receptivos quanto parecem, não é? - perguntou Estella para os garotos atrás de si enquanto seus olhos subiam e desciam pelos membros do time contrário, analisando-os como se fosse uma crítica.

\- Mal reparam que existimos. - disse Gregory, cruzando os braços. - Mas não dê atenção à eles. Certamente sabe como americanos são.

Sim, ela tinha uma certa noção, apenas esperava estar errada. Infelizmente, naquela situação, aquele não era o caso.

\- Vamos acabar com a raça deles. - ela grunhiu, chamando a atenção de seus colegas de equipe.

Gregory sorriu enquanto olhava para Christophe, ambos entretendo a mesma ideia. Ela parecia um bom soldado. Suas feições determinadas e o ódio que emanava de sua aura teriam sido muito úteis durante a guerra entre Estados Unidos e Canadá.

O apito do professor ecoou na quadra e os grupos se dividiram: estrangeiros de um lado, americanos de outro. A forma como as equipes se olhavam mirava um verdadeiro combate; trazia memórias para Gregory, de certa forma. Lembrava-o dos dias em que ele e Christophe trabalhavam juntos para soltar prisioneiros canadenses e precisavam passar por soldados irritados; eles tinham as mesmas expressões que os garotos agora: uma mistura de esperança e medo. Vencê-los seria tão fácil… 

Foi dado o sinal para o início do jogo: um apito forte, e todos os garotos dispararam para o centro da quarta para arrebatar uma das bolas. Quase todas acabaram na mão do time de Stan, mas isso não significava nada quando o outro time já tinha sua estratégia toda planejada.

\- Mirem no Pip! - ordenou Stan. - Se eliminarmos ele, teremos mais chance de ganhar!

Os outros membros do grupo dos estrangeiros não eram idiotas. Estiveram em competições assim por vezes demais para não esperar por isso. O próprio Pip também estava acostumado a essa estratégia. No segundo que as bolas voaram em sua direção, ele já estava do outro lado da quadra, e Gregory e Christophe com todas elas em sua posse, apenas esperando que elas quicassem uma vez no chão para não arriscar serem queimados.

Ao fim do primeiro ataque, o time de Stan já estava sem nada enquanto o dos estrangeiros tinha todas as bolas em sua posse.

\- Ah, merda! - xingou Kyle. - O que a gente faz agora?

\- Se render é sempre uma opção, não é? - sugeriu Kenny.

\- Hum, quem sabe? Talvez ele não esteja com tanta raiva hoje…? - especulou Butters, forçando um sorriso no rosto.

Como carma para prová-lo do contrário, Kenny foi recebido com uma bolada tão violenta na cabeça que a mesma rachou, resultando em sua morte imediata.

\- Puta merda! Eles mataram o Kenny!

\- STAN, CORRE, CARALHO! - interrompeu Kyle, puxando o super melhor amigo pelo pulso para desviar de uma enxurrada de bolas.

As rugas de expressão no rosto de Pip eram algo estranho, Estella se pegou ponderando enquanto via o britânico atacando seus adversários, não combinava com ele, mas o deixava com um ar perigoso. Talvez fosse esse o motivo daquele garoto emo gótico das trevas gostar dele.

A quadra virou um completo caos, bolas voando de um lado ao outro e todos tentando escapar da fúria de Pip. Kyle quase teve a chance de acertá-lo, mas Christophe foi mais rápido e puxou o loiro pela blusa antes que ele pudesse ser atingido. O outro time, embora em maior número, estava caindo como moscas, ninguém da equipe contrária sendo queimada.

\- Isso tá péssimo! - gritou Craig para Stan, poucos segundos antes de tomar uma bolada na cabeça. - Porra! Se vocês foderem com o Tweek pelas merdas que vocês fizeram com o francês, não é só aqui que vocês vão tomar uma na cara.

\- CRAIG, SAI DA QUADRA! - ouviu Tweek gritar, se esforçando para desviar do máximo de bolas possível.

Os três amigos restantes agruparam-se no canto da quadra, esperando não serem vistos por Pip, e encolheram-se para formar uma estratégia.

\- Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa e rápido. - disse Kyle, encarando o restante da quadra por cima do ombro. - Será que não podemos falar com o professor? Não tô a fim de tomar porrada do Pip _e_ do Craig no mesmo dia.

Stan olhou por cima do ombro de Cartman, para o canto da quadra, onde o professor deveria estar analisando o jogo. Palavra-chave: _deveria_. Os olhos do treinador, que deviam estar nos alunos, estavam no chão, particularmente em seus sapatos com cadarços desamarrados.

\- _Adtende ne ipsum… Adtende calciamenta…_ \- ninguém tinha a menor ideia do que o professor continuava a repetir, mas, por estar em latim, e por ele estar desenvolvendo o estranho hábito de olhar seus cadarços desamarrados, só sabiam que podia ser obra de Damien.

\- Aquele maldito anticristo! - xingou Cartman, como se xingá-lo fosse resolver alguma coisa.

\- Cara, o que a gente faz? - perguntou Stan, desesperado.

\- Se rende? - sugeriu Kyle em um tom monótono, quase igual à Craig. Foi quando o estrondo de uma bola quebrando a parede ao seu lado entrou em seus ouvidos que ele lembrou que ainda estavam no meio do jogo. - CORRE!

Aquilo estava um verdadeiro campo de guerra, pessoas sendo eliminadas por todos os lados, mas nunca no de Pip. Embora os rapazes adorassem subestimá-los, faziam uma boa equipe. O britânico com roupas cafonas atacava e os demais cuidavam para que ele não fosse eliminado, indo a ponto de arriscarem os próprios pescoços para isso. Nos poucos momentos em que os garotos conseguiam pegar numa bola, Christophe e Gregory já tinham suas armas em mãos, prontos para defender o britânico com unhas e dentes.

De todas as pessoas na escola, Pip provavelmente era quem mais se ferrava nas mãos dos colegas, embora tivesse amigos com quem contar. E toda essa energia negativa era acumulada dentro de si, podendo ser liberada apenas em um único momento: na aula de educação física. Por mais que todos lutassem contra, ninguém podia parar o demônio que Pip virava durante aqueles poucos minutos de aula.

Ou, pelo menos, ninguém achava que podia, até, quando restou apenas Cartman no grupo de Stan, uma tentativa de queimar Christophe resultou na bola saindo de seu trajeto e caindo bem em cima dos cadernos do anticristo, bagunçando todas as folhas do trabalho que ele estava fazendo.

\- AH, CARA, VAI TOMAR NO CU!

Ao som dos protestos, os três rapazes do time tiveram o descuido de deixar a guarda baixa, e é claro que o gorducho se aproveitou disso, mais o fato de ter quase todas as bolas do seu lado, para atacar os três de uma vez, eliminando-os sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada.

\- EU QUEIMEI O PIP! EU QUEIMEI O PIP! - celebrou ele, pulando de um lado para o outro na quadra.

\- Boa, Cartman! - celebrou Kyle junto à seus amigos.

No entanto, os garotos falharam em perceber o erro de Cartman ao celebrar antes de verificar se realmente tinha vencido o jogo. O professor podia estar em transe, mas seu apito sempre soava ao fim de uma partida. E nenhum assobio ecoou por aquelas paredes.

\- Ainda tem mais uma no time, excremento de vaca. - cuspiu Estella, descarregando sua força total naquele último arremesso, com a última bola que estava na posse daquele lado da quadra, o que acertou em cheio a cabeça do gorducho, nocauteando-o friamente no chão. - _Eu ganhei_.

Enquanto os alunos comemoravam e o time de Stan grunhia em derrota, o transe do professor foi quebrado e ele pôde, enfim, tirar os olhos de seus sapatos.

\- Fim do jogo! Os estrangeiros vencem! Mas ninguém se surpreendeu de verdade com isso, né?

(...)

Após o fim das aulas, Estella apressou-se a deixar o edifício escolar junto à seus colegas, não querendo ser deixada para trás e acabar se perdendo em meio aos largos corredores. Sair daquele lugar foi como uma onda gelada em um dia quente. Nunca tinha se sentido tão sufocada em sua vida, com exceção de quando estava com sua mãe. Aquele lugar era pior do que ela pensava! A única parte boa de seu dia provavelmente foi o jogo de queimada, quando pôde ficar com aqueles mais parecidos consigo, embora, ao mesmo tempo, muito diferentes.

Ao sair do prédio, seus olhos automaticamente buscaram os garotos que fizeram-lhe companhia durante o jogo, não tendo muitas outras opções visto que as garotas não lhe atraíram muito pelo momento. Se aproximou do grupinho de quatro pessoas ao ver Pip lhe chamando com um aceno, sendo seguido pelo outro garoto britânico, mas foi ignorada pelo anticristo e o francês.

\- Hey, Estella, como você está depois do jogo de hoje? - perguntou Pip, preocupado com a amiga. - A maioria das pessoas reclama que sai machucada depois da aula de educação física.

A britânica ponderou por alguns segundo e, por fim, deu de ombros.

\- Normal, eu acho. Só estou um pouco cansada por ter ficado correndo de um lado para o outro.

O loirinho sorriu em compreensão, logo passando a atenção de Estella à Damien.

\- Ainda vamos na sua casa, né? - perguntou Pip, fixando as mãos nos ombros do anticristo.

\- Se meu pai não estiver com vontade de encher meu saco de novo… - ele murmurou, provocando olhares cansados nos membros restantes de seu grupo.

\- O que você fez? - questionou Gregory, já com a mão na testa.

Ele não respondeu diretamente ao revolucionário, pois não tirava os olhos do namorado enquanto falava.

\- Sabe a reunião que eu falei que íamos ter com o céu semana passada?

\- Sim…? - o loirinho olhou para os lados, como se esperasse que algum demônio fosse brotar do chão.

\- Eu posso ter acidentalmente colocado fogo na roupa do Miguel.

\- O que?! - o grupo inteiro exclamou em espanto.

\- Foi um acidente! - Damien rapidamente se defendeu. - Tá, talvez ele estivesse sendo um bosta, igual à todos os outros anjos naquela merda, mas eu juro que não fiz de propósito!

Christophe e Gregory deram tapas em suas testas enquanto Pip fazia seu melhor para não transparecer a decepção que estava sentindo de seu namorado. Não era a primeira vez que Damien aprontava uma dessas e, com certeza, não seria a última, ele sabia disso.

\- Eu assumo que isso aconteça com certa frequência…? - divagou Estella para os outros dois garotos.

\- Assumiu certo. - disse Christophe, cruzando os braços. - Ei, Damien, quanto tempo nós temos até seu pai aparecer aqui te procurando?

Uma coluna de fogo ergueu-se no chão, não muito distante deles, indicando a vinda de uma criatura do inferno. Christophe não podia simplesmente ter ficado de boca fechada.

\- Nenhum.

O desespero tomou conta de Damien por completo, seus olhos escarlate procurando desesperadamente uma escapatória.

\- Ah, puta que pariu… Rápido, me esconde! - gritou para Pip, segurando seus ombros com força.

\- Te esconder aonde?!

\- É só me colocar no bolso do seu casaco. - apontou o indicador para o compartimento referido, costurado à esquerda da gravata borboleta amarrada em seu pescoço.

\- Como é?

Com um estalar de dedos, o corpo de Damien metamorfoseou-se em pleno ar, diminuindo até que seu corpo não fosse maior que um pêssego. Por pouco ele caiu de cara no chão; se Pip tivesse sido apenas um pouco mais lento, as formigas teriam sopa de anticristo para o jantar. Aninhando o menor entre as palmas de suas mãos, o britânico o escondeu em seu bolso. Secretamente queria ter tido mais tempo para poder apreciar toda a fofura e malvadeza empacotada em um ser do tamanho de sua mão, mas havia situações que exigiam mais atenção do que sua vontade de apertar Damien em um abraço apertado - além de que isso provavelmente o faria explodir.

O som dos cascos da besta batendo no chão ecoaram nos ouvidos dos garotos como unhas se arrastando no quadro negro, cada batida mais alta que a anterior e reverberando com mais força em seus peitos. Os olhos de Satanás pararam no pequeno grupo de estrangeiros, o brilho do inferno perfurando suas almas e quase o fazendo estremecer - eu digo quase pois não é como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que se encontravam com o rei do inferno. Ao se aproximar deles, quase podia-se ouvir o som do cu de cada um deles fechando e trancando, sem qualquer chance de abrir nas próximas duas horas.

\- Com licença, garotos, será que algum de vocês viu meu filho por aí? - perguntou Satã, cujos olhos pararam no primeiro à sua esquerda.

\- Não, senhor. - mentiu Christophe.

Os olhos desviaram para o segundo.

\- Desculpa, satã, mas não vi. - mentiu Gregory.

Satã assentiu com a cabeça e, por fim, desviou o olhar para Pip, que suava frio.

\- E quanto à você, Pip? Viu meu filho por aí?

Não tinha coisa na vida que o britânico detestava mais do que mentir. Bom, deveria haver outras coisas piores, mas mentir sempre fora o stopin para uma imensa quantidade de conflitos e desentendimentos, portanto, ele evitava de mentir o máximo que conseguia. Ser forçado a mentir agora, para _satã_ além de tudo, era como uma facada nas costas.

\- H-hum… Bem, você sabe como o Damien é, não é? Cheio de travessuras… - engoliu em saco. - Ele… Hum...

\- Ele foi por aquele lado. - interrompeu Estella, apontando na direção que ela sabia que era a direção contrária de sua casa.

Pip olhou para Estella, desacreditado. Até o bolso de seu casaco soltou um guincho em surpresa. Satanás, por outro lado, pareceu bem mais tranquilo.

\- Oh, muito obrigado, mocinha. - sorriu com deleite, sendo retribuído com um aceno de cabeça da britânica. Virou-se para os outros meninos e cumprimentou-os - Tenham um bom dia, garotos.

Assim que o governante do inferno desapareceu de vista, todos, incluindo a própria Estella, soltaram um suspiro de alívio.

\- Acho que o Damien tá te devendo uma agora. - brincou Gregory, dando uma leve cotovelada no ombro da garota.

\- Eu não to devendo porra nenhuma, Senhor Revolução. - bradou uma voz fina dentro do bolso de Pip. De dentro do mesmo, uma cabecinha com cabelos fuligem rebeldes, olhos carmim e sobrancelhas grossas surgiu numa tentativa de amedrontar os outros integrantes de sua panelinha. - Eu não pedi pra ela mentir pro meu pai.

\- Eu vou pensar em algo depois. - disse Estella para Gregory, ignorando completamente as reclamações do anticristo, atitude que foi recebida com um grunhido de tal.

\- Você gostaria de vir conosco pra casa do Damien, Estella? - ofereceu Pip com um sorriso doce. - Vamos passar a tarde jogando jogos e fazendo as lições. Caso você queira ajuda… 

A fuzilada que o pequeno anticristo deu na direção do britânico passou despercebido.

\- Não vejo porquê não. - disse ela, dando de ombros. - Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo.

\- Ah, que legal. - ironizou Damien em um murmúrio, esperando que ninguém o ouvisse. Porém, soube que estava errado ao ouvir Pip dar um largo suspiro, indicando como estava se controlando para não acabar dizendo algo rude ou grosseiro.

Percebendo o clima forçando entre o casal, Gregory rapidamente se dispôs a tirar a atenção do assunto, contando à novata sobre uma de suas aventuras com Christophe antes de se mudarem para South Park. Guiaram a garota para longe da escola, na direção oposta à qual Satanás seguiu, e para longe da DR que estava acontecendo atrás deles.

Com uma expressão de decepção em seu rosto e o anticristo em suas mãos, Pip soltou um suspiro.

\- Damien, você está sendo muito inconveniente. Será que pode parar? Ela só está tentando se adaptar. - reclamou Pip para o bolso de seu casaco, onde Damien permanecia de braços cruzados e cenho franzido.

\- Eu não sou obrigado a ajudar. - retrucou.

\- De forma alguma eu disse que era, mas eu apreciaria bastante se você pelo menos _tentasse_ ser mais legal com ela. Eu sei que leva tempo para se criar laços de confiança com alguém que não conhecemos, mas seja paciente. 

O anticristo permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, evitando contato visual com o britânico. Mas não podia simplesmente evitá-lo o tempo todo e esperar que o efeito daqueles brilhantes olhos azuis não começasse a agir sobre si.

\- … Tá bom.

E lá estava a bendita razão pela qual tudo isso valia a pena; a razão de Damien ser bem mais flexível do que ele normalmente seria: o sorriso de Pip. Bendito momento em que caiu de amores por aquele sorriso. Era como se a simples existência daquela joia rara fosse sua condenação - o que, de certa forma, poderia até ser verdade.

\- Obrigado, meu bem. - agradeceu o britânico. - E, perdoe-me, mas eu tenho que dizer que você fica simplesmente adorável desse tamanho. - acariciou os cabelos negros de Damien com o polegar, ainda mantendo o belo sorriso em seus lábios. - Eu te amo tanto, Damien.

O anticristo não pôde evitar de derreter - não literalmente - sob tal afirmação. Virou a cabeça de lado, escondendo o sorriso e o rubor, enquanto deixava que o maior o enchesse de beijos que o enchiam de cócegas.

Céus, ele seria o maior mentiroso do mundo se dissesse que Pip não era nada para ele. Ele era seu _tudo_. Foi a única coisa boa em sua vida por muito tempo. Ele faria de tudo para manter aquele sorriso adorável em seu rosto. Nem que precisasse lutar contra outro robô gigante.


	3. Daniel 11:21

Satanás não tinha tempo para parar em casa e ficar sem fazer nada, portanto, a casa de Damien era o melhor lugar para ele e seus amigos - e Estella - passarem o dia. E por ele ser o anticristo e ter uma tonelada de poderes diferentes, brincar em sua casa sempre era um poço de diversões.

Chegando lá através de uma das invocações do anticristo, os garotos correram para se aconchegarem no sofá, apenas Estella e o próprio Damien ficando para trás.

A britânica analisava o lugar com olhos críticos, escondidos atrás de uma faceta de neutralidade. O lugar era diferente de tudo que ela havia visto, assemelhando-se com uma casa normal, mas com o contraste de vermelho e preto e estalactites ameaçadoras no teto, fora os móveis tematizados em uma mistura de caveiras e fogo com flores e coisas cor-de-rosa. Seja lá quem havia decorado aquele lugar, com certeza era péssimo em fazer escolhas.

\- Lugar legal. - disse em um tom monótono. - Já vi melhores, mas parece confortável.

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Meu velho não tem bom gosto pra decoração, mas você se acostuma. 

Estella estalou a língua e cruzou os braços, seguindo os outros garotos para o sofá e ocupando o espaço vazio entre Christophe e Pip. Damien se mandou para a cozinha para providenciar o almoço, sua cauda arrastando no chão atrás de si. Os outros garotos, enquanto nada estava pronto, se apossaram do Xbox do anticristo e colocaram um jogo do qual Estella desconhecia, mas, a julgar pelo estilo dos personagens e tudo mais que aparecia na tela, devia ser um Battle Royale. A britânica não tinha muito hábito de jogar jogos, pois tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar perdendo tempo com essas coisas, mas, às vezes, quando estava muitíssimo entediada, ela observava e, em casos mais raros, até jogava nos consoles que seus irmãos adotivos tinham.

Depois que sua mãe morreu e ela foi colocada para adoção, um casal com dois filhos a adotou, sentindo que os garotos precisavam de uma irmã mais velha para colocá-los na linha. Eles eram legais, mas a loira não se incomodaria de continuar sozinha para o resto de sua vida, já que era praticamente assim que vivia anteriormente. De qualquer forma, não importava o que ela pensava, pois agora tinha um pai, uma mãe e dois irmãos mais novos, que tinham brinquedos muito mais divertidos que os dela.

\- Vocês gostam de passar o tempo jogando isso? - perguntou com escárnio.

Pip respondeu-a com um sorriso:

\- Eu, particularmente, não sou muito bom jogando PUBG, mas os rapazes gostam bastante. Gregory e Christophe gostam de imaginar que estão na guerra. - soltou um pequeno riso.

A britânica encarou o casal de soslaio. Nenhum deles estava prestando atenção no que eles estavam conversando, concentrados demais no jogo em frente à eles. E, definitivamente, era um jogo de Battle Royale.

A concentração de Estella só foi quebrada quando ouviu os rangidos do móvel onde estava sentada, o que obrigou-a a desviar o olhar na direção de Pip.

\- Eu vou ver como o Damien está se saindo com a comida. - anunciou, levantando do sofá e desaparecendo em direção à cozinha.

Baseado em sua experiência durante aquela semana, ela que não ia entrar na cozinha até a hora do almoço. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar aqueles dois transando em cima do balcão. Então, ao invés disso, resolveu concentrar-se no jogo dos outros dois garotos, que estava bem mais interessante.

E, antes que qualquer um percebesse, o almoço estava pronto.

\- Para de jogar PUBG e vamos comer, cacete. - ordenou Damien, parando ao lado de Christophe e Gregory com os braços cruzados.

Ao contrário de Estella, que se ergueu do sofá e foi para a mesa imediatamente, os dois garotos agiram como se não tivessem ouvido uma única palavra do anticristo, o que lhes rendeu uma bronca e um estalo de dedos.

\- Deixa a gente voltar! Nós vamos perder! - bradou Christophe, tentando lutar contra suas pernas, que moviam por conta própria.

\- Não dou a mínima. Andem logo ou eu desligo aquela merda e ninguém mais vai jogar.

Relutantemente, os dois garotos cederam à vontade do anticristo, deixando-se levar em direção à mesa para o almoço.

A refeição seguiu relativamente rápida, Christophe praticamente inalando a comida para poder voltar logo ao jogo.

\- Modos à mesa realmente morreram, não é? - ironizou Estella, descansando os talheres no prato e se levantando para levá-lo à pia.

\- Ele só está ansioso pra voltar ao jogo. - explicou Gregory. - É… Uma situação delicada.

Um suspiro escapou da boca do anticristo enquanto levantava da mesa e acompanhava Estella em levar a louça para a pia.

\- Ignore-os. Com aqueles dois é melhor nem questionar. - disse ele. - Mas, acredite, eles conseguem ser bem formais quando querem. Formalmente insuportáveis.

Estella manteve-se calada enquanto colocava tudo na pia, mas o canto de seus lábios curvaram-se levemente para cima.

\- Eles sempre conseguem. Quando você mais precisa de paz, tudo resolve querer te tirar do sério.

\- Nem me fale.

Os dois deixaram a cozinha e voltaram a assumir seus lugares no sofá, nem um pouco surpresos por encontrar Christophe e Gregory já de volta à competição.

Ao fim da primeira partida, os cinco começaram a revezar entre os três consoles da casa: o Xbox de Damien e os celulares de Christophe e Gregory, os únicos que tinham o jogo baixado.

\- Eles estão vindo pela direita! - gritou Gregory, correndo na direção contrária da indicada.

Estella apenas observava enquanto os garotos tentavam ao máximo chegar ao centro do mapa antes do círculo se fechar, derrotando todos os outros jogadores que entravam no caminho. Ênfase em “tentavam”.

\- DAMIEN! - exclamou Gregory ao ver o anticristo ser derrotado.

\- Eu deixo todas as minhas balas pro Christophe! - anunciou, jogando-se de costas no sofá e colocando a língua para fora, simulando uma morte dramática.

\- Hah! - comemorou o francês. - Engulam essa, idiotas!

Enquanto os dois garotos voltavam a atenção ao jogo, uma mão deslizou pelos cabelos negros do anticristo, agraciando-o com carícias. Sem sequer abrir os olhos, Damien sorriu e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, permitindo seu namorado de encostá-lo em seu ombro e dando-lhe mais acesso para afagar seu cabelo e depositar suaves beijos por suas orelhas pontudas.

\- Ei! Sem pegação no sofá! - gritou Christophe, recebendo como resposta o dedo do meio do anticristo e uma risada de Pip, nenhum deles fazendo o que foi pedido.

Embora a demonstração de afeto em público fosse um tanto constrangedora, Estella havia de admitir que eles faziam um bom casal. A agradava ver que seu ex-namorado havia encontrado sua cara metade, mesmo que fosse a pessoa que acabaria com o mundo futuramente. Quem era ela para julgar o namorado dos outros, afinal?

A cauda de demônio de Damien deslizava alegremente pelo chão, indicando o quanto ele também estava contente com a situação em que se encontrava. Ele deixou-se derreter sob as mãos de Pip como um sorvete no calor, sequer prestando atenção aos outros que estavam a sua volta.

Eles eram tão fofos juntos, o tipo de casal que adolescentes de 14 anos sonham em ter um dia. Não faziam exatamente o tipo de Estella, ela preferia algo não tão grudento, mas podia admitir que era algo fofo.

O som de tiros ecoou da TV e, tão rápido quanto veio, acabou, a mensagem na tela anunciando a vitória de Gregory e Christophe.

\- Ganhamos. - gabou-se o loiro, derrubando o controle no sofá com uma cara de metido.

\- Cuidado com esse controle, porra! - gritou Damien. - É caro pra cacete!

Enquanto os dois brigavam, Christophe soltou um suspiro decepcionado e relaxou as costas no sofá, estressado.

\- Isso foi muito fácil, nem teve graça. - disse sobre o jogo. Ele não gostava de partidas fáceis, não eram desafiantes e ele as via mais como um desperdício de tempo do que como algo que realmente lhe fosse interessante. Em outras palavras, acabavam com seu humor.

Pelo menos seu namorado estava lá para melhorá-lo.

\- Não é culpa nossa que caímos em um time com péssimos jogadores, Chris. - consolou Gregory enquanto passava o braço ao redor do pescoço do francês e, sem o menor pudor, sentava em seu colo. - Talvez na próxima vez consigamos um desafio melhor.

O francês não desmanchou a cara feia, mas passou o braço pela cintura do namorado mesmo assim.

Estella encarou os dois casais pelo canto do olho, se sentindo levemente incomodada. Aquilo parecia estar se tornando mais um lugar para casais atracarem do que um round de videogame com os amigos.

É claro que Pip percebeu a solidão da britânica, vendo como ela estava quieta enquanto tentava não ficar encarando os dois casais trocando chamegos.

\- Hum, rapazes? Talvez seja melhor pararmos com tanto afeto na frente da Estella. Ela tá ficando de vela.

A loira rapidamente se colocou na defensiva.

\- Eu não me importo com vocês se pegando. Não é como se eu não tivesse visto nada desse tipo durante minha vida.

Relaxando no colo do namorado, Gregory encostou as costas no sofá e pendeu a cabeça na direção de Estella.

\- Não se preocupe, querida Estella, estou certo de que algum dia você encontrará o rapaz certo para você.

Ela, no entanto, não parecia estar muito à vontade com aquela ideia, arqueando a sobrancelha e franzindo os lábios.

\- Não vai rolar _mesmo_. Vocês homens não prestam. Não estou interessada.

O de rabo de cavalo não desfez sua expressão esnobe, apesar dos comentários de Estella carregados de ironia e ranço.

\- Se apenas você tivesse vindo para cá na minha época de solteiro, com certeza não pensaria assim.

A garota rosnou, já à beira de perder a paciência.

\- Não liga não. A namoradinha dele chutou ele no quarto ano pra ficar com outro cara e ele tá até hoje com ranço. - disse Damien, recebendo um olhar curioso de Estella e um cenho franzido de Gregory, mas ele apenas encostou mais no namorado, cantando vitória. - Orgulho é uma coisa foda, né?

A loira ficou estática por um tempo, seu cérebro processando a nova informação, mas logo cruzou os braços rente ao peito e soltou um suspiro impaciente.

\- Da mesma forma, mesmo que não tivesse, não ia rolar. Não importa o quão bonito ou legal você acha que é, eu não estou interessada.

\- Você diz isso porque ainda é novata. - murmurou Gregory, sem nenhuma intenção maliciosa, mas mais como um choramingo.

Estella, no entanto, não pareceu interpretar dessa forma.

\- Meu amor, eu sou lésbica. Não ficaria com você nem se você fosse o Chris Hemsworth. Agora sai e me deixa jogar.

E, tomando o controle das mãos do loiro, o assunto ficou por isso mesmo, nenhum dos rapazes ousando tocar na ferida ou continuar insistindo naquilo que não tinha futuro. Apenas ignoraram e continuaram a aproveitar a tarde juntos.

Quando chegou o fim do dia e a hora de todos irem embora, eles estavam terminando uma última partida de Beat Saber, um jogo de VR para atingir os blocos no ritmo da música. Eles iam se revezando de um em um para usar o console do anticristo e escolher a música, às vezes deixando que outra pessoa do grupo escolhesse o nível para testarem suas habilidades. Teriam passado a noite toda jogando se não fosse pela porta da casa abrindo e fechando, anunciando a chegada de Satanás na casa.

\- Merda, meu pai chegou. - resmungou Damien, levantando-se do sofá. - Vocês precisam ir embora. Ele vai brigar comigo se achar todo mundo aqui.

Ninguém ousou questionar, optando por apenas seguir as ordens do anticristo. Deixaram que ele estalasse os dedos e os transportasse de volta à suas residências, até restar apenas um.

\- Você vai ficar bem? - perguntou Pip, preocupado com o namorado.

Damien tardou um pouco, mas logo assentiu, confortando, ainda que um pouco, o coração do britânico.

Deixando-se levar pelo abraço que Pip veio a lhe dar, quase esqueceu que seu pai estava em casa e que ainda precisava mandá-lo de volta.

\- Fique bem, ok? - disse Damien, quase implorando.

\- Você também. - retribuiu o loiro com um sorriso amigável.

Só teve tempo de dar um beijo na bochecha do moreno antes de ser transportado de volta para casa, a sensação de sua pele como um fantasma em seus lábios.

(...)

 _Já fazia quase uma hora que ele estava caminhando naquela chuva. Se não saísse logo, certamente acabaria pegando um resfriado, mas ele não estava com humor para se importar. No momento, ele pensava no que diabos poderia fazer com sua vida. Ele não queria voltar para casa, não com_ ele _lá, e, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que seus “amigos” não o ajudariam com nada. Assim que todo o ocorrido no aniversário do balofo esfriou, as pessoas voltaram a esquecer que ele existia. E Damien voltou a não ter nenhum amigo._

_Isto é, ao menos é o que ele ia verificar. Se estivesse com sorte, talvez ele não estivesse chateado com ele pelo que aconteceu, mas ele duvidava disso. Se fosse ele no lugar de Pip, ele não perdoaria quem colocasse fogo nele e o transformasse em fogos de artifício._

_Chegando em sua casa, respirou fundo e tocou gentilmente na porta. Após alguns segundos, passos de criança trotaram até a porta e a mesma abriu, revelando o britânico de roupas cafonas que, por um breve período de tempo, foi seu único amigo._

_\- Em que posso… Damien? - arregalou os olhos, surpreso ao ver o anticristo parado na porta. - O que faz aqui?_

_Sem saber o que dizer, Damien engoliu o orgulho e, evitando contato visual por alguns segundos, perguntou:_

_\- Oi, Pip. Será que podemos conversar?_

_Seus breves temores de que seria rejeitado foram provados errados ao ver Pip sorrir e abrir a porta, gesticulando para que entrasse. Ambos caminharam até o sofá e, após sentarem, o silêncio constrangedor se instalou, pesando na atmosfera._

_\- Então… Sobre o que você quer conversar?_

_Aquela foi a primeira vez que Damien se abriu daquela forma, a primeira vez que revelou à alguém os problemas que tinha em casa. Pip foi o primeiro a escutar sobre como o anticristo havia tentado várias vezes bolar um plano para expor o namorado de seu pai e mostrar à ele como ele era uma pessoa horrível, planos estes que sempre viravam contra ele, estilo Looney Tunes. De uma forma ou outra, seus planos sempre acabavam com ele se machucando ou recebendo uma bronca do pai. E Saddam saindo absolutamente ileso. Nem mesmo uma conversa franca com seu pai resolveu, ele estava tão cego por seu amor pelo ditador que sequer prestava atenção em uma única palavra que ele dizia; entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro. Foi assim por muito tempo até, finalmente, alguém colocar um ponto final naquela história. Damien desistiu. Contou à Pip como não tinha nenhuma forma de convencer seu pai do monstro que Saddam era - o que o havia levado ao inferno, pra começo de conversa - e como ele simplesmente decidiu jogar a toalha e se esconder na superfície até chegar o momento em que seu pai cairia de cara no chão pelas escolhas que fez._

_\- Eu odeio ele. - grunhiu o anticristo, e ele não estava falando de Saddam._

_Os olhos de Pip mostravam compaixão ao ouvir pacientemente os lamentos do anticristo. Com cuidado, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Damien, acariciando a região de forma a confortá-lo._

_\- Não fale assim… Tenho certeza de que ele te ama. - assegurou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios._

_Damien franziu o cenho e abaixou o olhar. Lembrou-se da forma como o pai o olhava enquanto o acusava de algo que não havia feito. Ele parecia tão convencido de que havia sido coisa sua que sequer percebeu o sorriso no rosto de Saddam enquanto olhava nos olhos do anticristo e se deleitava com a bronca que recebia._

_\- Ele já mostrou seu favoritismo. Não vou ser eu o chato da história. Já tô cansado de sempre sair como o cara mau sendo que eu não fiz absolutamente nada de errado. - fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, como uma criança birrenta._

_Eles não chegariam à lugar algum, Pip sabia disso, mas parte de si não podia evitar de desejar que Damien e seu pai pudessem se resolver. Não gostava de ver um de seus… Colegas em um humor tão ruim._

_O silêncio era ensurdecedor de uma forma que poderia ser usada para enlouquecer alguém. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que dizer, constrangidos pela súbita pausa em um assunto tão pessoal._

_Desesperado, Pip disse a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça:_

_\- Eu não esperava te ver de novo. - ele não encarava o anticristo, preferindo observar as próprias mãos sobre os joelhos._

_Um peso estranho subiu nos ombros de Damien. Embora ele não conseguisse dizer na hora o que era, já tinha sentido isso várias vezes._

_\- Eu não tinha mais a quem recorrer. - respondeu com a voz no mesmo tom de voz baixa usada pelo britânico._

_\- E quanto aos rapazes? Achei que vocês fossem amigos._

_Damien soltou uma risada oca._

_\- Achou errado._

_O silêncio se instalou entre eles mais uma vez, o clima retornando ao peso desconfortável de uma atmosfera tensa. Pip tomou coragem, a mesma de antes, e colocou a mão no ombro de Damien, chamando sua atenção._

_\- Se você quiser, pode ficar aqui até as coisas acalmarem na sua casa. - sorriu educadamente. - Eu não tenho muito, mas é o mínimo que posso fazer por um amigo._

_O anticristo piscou algumas vezes, engolindo a informação._

_\- Somos amigos?_

_A pergunta tinha mais significado do que parecia à primeira vista._

_\- Se você quiser, é claro. Eu, pelo menos, sempre te considerei um._

_Mais algumas piscadas e Damien sentiu algo molhado escorrer por sua bochecha e nublar sua visão._

_\- Ah, merda. - rapidamente levou a mão ao olho, enxugando a lágrima fujona. - Foi mal, eu não queria…_

_Outra mão pousou em seu ombro, está subindo junto à outra para seu rosto e encaixando suas bochechas em suas palmas._

_\- Damien, está tudo bem. Não tem problema chorar._

_Sentiu uma pressão em seu peito e mais lágrimas querendo se acumular em seus olhos. Na força do ódio, manteve-as presas dentro de si, cercadas por uma represa decadente._

_\- Mas eu não quero chorar. - respondeu, sua voz chorona e raspando no fundo de sua garganta._

_As mãos de Pip seguraram mais forte em seu rosto e, com movimentos lentos e calmos, puxaram-no em direção a si e repousaram a cabeça em seu peito, acolhendo-o em um terno e caloroso abraço._

_Quando o primeiro soluço escapou, não tinha mais volta. A barreira se rompeu e o rio de lágrimas fluiu pelas bochechas do anticristo, que se apressou em encolher-se em forma de bolinha e deixou que Pip o aconchegasse em seu colo._

_Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que ele havia se permitido chorar, que havia se permitido sentir? Com certeza não foi depois de seu pai o trair._

_Sucumbindo ao peso de suas emoções, grudou em Pip como se fosse seu último fio de vida, ao que o britânico não pareceu se importar, seu rosto expressando compaixão enquanto prendia o anticristo entre seus braços e o banhava em afeto._

_Do qual ele nunca conseguiu escapar._

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, a neve cobriu todas as ruas da cidade, impossibilitando que o ônibus passasse para buscar as crianças, estas que foram forçadas a seguir a pé para o colégio. Damien e Christophe seguiam o caminho, agasalhados da cabeça aos pés, embora, no caso do anticristo, não estivesse mostrando-se algo muito efetivo.

\- TÁ FRIO PRA CARALHOOOOOO! - gritou, apertando as mãos ao redor de si para tentar se aquecer.

\- Mas você tá com casaco, porra! - protestou o francês, franzindo o cenho na direção do anticristo.

\- EU MORO NO INFERNO, NUM CALOR DE 400 GRAUS CELSIUS! COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU NÃO PASSE FRIO?!

Damien continuou tremendo durante todo o caminho até a escola. A esse ponto, ele já devia estar acostumado com o frio de South Park, mas frio e ele eram duas coisas que nunca combinariam, não importa quanto tempo ele passasse congelando na neve.

Chegando ao colégio, Pip, Gregory e Estella já haviam chegado e conversavam em frente ao armário do britânico esnobe. Segundo o que ouviram enquanto se aproximavam, pareciam estar falando de alguma lição, não que Damien estivesse com cabeça para se importar. Mesmo dentro da escola, ainda estava com frio. Seus amigos também estavam todos agasalhados, haviam se preparado para o inverno melhor do que ele, com certeza. Bom, talvez um deles não se importasse de emprestá-lo um pouco de calor.

\- Não consegui terminar tudo. - disse Pip à Gregory, que estava apoiado no armário. - Tinha coisa demais. Talvez se eu correr durante as aulas de geografia eu possa-AH!

O súbito grito do britânico colocou os outros dois presentes à postos e com o olho nas costas, preocupados com o amigo.

\- Pip, você está bem? - perguntou o de rabo de cavalo.

\- Sai da minha perna, sai da minha perna, sai da minha perna. TÁ GELADO, SAI!

Gregory, que não estava entendendo nada, arregalou os olhos ao ver uma cobra preta deslizando pelo pescoço de Pip, enrolando-se ao redor dele como se fosse um cachecol.

\- Credo, que drama. Você não é o único que sente frio. - reclamou a cobra, esticando a língua para fora.

Pip soltou um suspiro derrotado.

\- Damien, você sabe que eu não gosto quando você sobe na minha perna.

Estella encarou Gregory com a sobrancelha arqueada, pedindo silenciosamente por respostas, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

\- Agora já foi. Me esquenta.

A forma como eles não se importavam com os olhares dos demais era algo invejável. Não era todo mundo que podia simplesmente ignorar os olhares que suas ações atraíam. Claro, ninguém naquele grupo tinha problemas com paranoia nem se importava demais com a opinião alheia, era apenas algo perceptível.

O sinal logo tocou, indicando o início das aulas, e os amigos tiveram que se separar. Embora andassem sempre juntos, não compartilhavam de todas as aulas, cada um tendo um interesse diferente dos demais. Os únicos que tinham a mesma aula, logo no início, eram Damien e Pip, que tinham aula de educação religiosa - também conhecida como a pior aula já criada. 

Não é como se algum deles estivesse ansioso para ir às aulas, mas aquela em específico era péssima. Damien poderia escrever todo um TCC sobre como aquela aula era horrível, isso se não toda uma bíblia, tamanho era seu ódio.

Com máxima relutância, o casal se dirigiu à sala, por pouco não chegando depois da professora, que seguia logo atrás deles. Pelo suor que escorria em sua testa, era óbvio que ela tinha ido mais rápido para a sala, provavelmente apenas para tentar deixá-los para o lado de fora e dar uma advertência.

\- Andem logo, garotos. - disse com falso carinho. - Temos muito para ver hoje.

Os olhos de Damien se reviraram tanto durante aquela aula que ele quase conseguiu ver seu cérebro por trás das córneas. Eles estavam estudando a Bíblia - como sempre -, especificamente os versículos e histórias sobre o apocalipse.

Damien odiava o apocalipse. Em parte por ser um destino que foi escolhido para ele sem que ele pudesse ter qualquer palavra sobre o assunto, e outra por essa matéria ridícula. 

A filha da puta da sua professora passou todos os cinquenta minutos de aula cuspindo merdas sobre como “o anticristo lideraria o inferno numa batalha colossal, que assolaria a terra e destruiria o mundo para, então, ser derrotado por nosso salvador Jesus Cristo, blá, blá, blá”. Não era mentira, pois estava, de fato, na Bíblia, mas Damien não precisava ser constantemente lembrado de seus deveres como filho de satanás, o fazia querer não fazer porra nenhuma de guerra e deixar o mundo ir pro caralho sozinho, só de birra.

Outra das piores partes era ter que lidar com os olhares de seus colegas em sua direção, julgando-o em silêncio e vigiando cada um de seus movimentos. Não pensem que ele não percebeu a forma como ficaram tensos quando ele se levantou para jogar um monte de papel picado no lixo. A própria professora o olhava com nojo sempre que precisava falar seu nome e vivia trilhando os dedos sobre a cruz que adornava seu pescoço.

Alguns podem se perguntar o porquê de ele continuar naquela classe se passava tanta raiva nela e podia mudar de aula, literalmente, em um estalar de dedos. E isso é por duas razões: 

Primeiro: era a matéria mais fácil que tinha, já que ele conhecia a Bíblia - e praticamente todas as religiões - de cabo a rabo, então conseguir nota não era um problema. Segundo: Pip estava naquela classe e, sendo o namorado do anticristo, era um dos que mais sofria no meio de tanta gente. Se já o enchiam o saco normalmente durante o dia, aquela aula era como entrar em um tanque cheio de tubarões, prontos para devorar sua carne até não sobrar nada.

E porque Pip não saía da aula? Ele já tentou. Várias e várias e várias vezes. Nenhuma com sucesso. Sempre que tentava sair, o pintavam como preconceituoso por fazer desdém com outras religiões - embora só estudassem a católica naquela aula - e insensível por não se interessar em saber mais da história que envolvia o próprio namorado. 

Havia um motivo para Damien não sair da aula de educação religiosa. Ele não podia. Não enquanto Pip ainda estivesse lá dentro. Ele sabia do que aqueles professores eram capazes quando miravam num aluno específico e não estava disposto a deixar o britânico aguentar tudo aquilo sozinho, não quando ele já passava por problemas o suficiente do lado de fora.

Em suma, não tinha a menor chance de Damien conseguir sair daquela aula, então teria de arcar com o estresse e o ódio de sua professora escrota quer ele goste ou não.

Ao menos ele não tinha que encarar tudo isso sozinho.

Enquanto anotava as merdas, vulgo conteúdo, da lousa, sentiu uma mão com a ponta dos dedos gelada deslizar sobre a sua, forçando-o a parar de escrever. Os olhos carmim encararam o britânico de soslaio, este que continuava a escrever como se não tivesse nada de errado. O ódio em seus olhos suavizou e, trocando a caneta de mão, entrelaçou seus dedos com o do namorado, não deixando escapar a forma como seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso ao sentir o contato retribuído.

Não tardou muito para que a professora percebesse os dois de mãos dadas, fuzilando-os com o olhar odioso. Com um cara PC como diretor, qualquer sinal de preconceito era encarado com repulsa e ignorância, e o diretor não hesitava em descer o cacete em qualquer um que estivesse realizando qualquer tipo de micro agressão. A verdade é que as aulas de educação religiosa só aconteciam por ser um requerimento de gente mais poderosa que o diretor, pois ele não se continha em mostrar seu desdém por toda aquela matéria. Contudo, mesmo com todas as restrições, as pessoas ainda encontravam desculpas para fazer seu preconceito transparecer. Nem a mais forte das surras pode apagar as chamas do ódio nos olhos de alguém. Damien bem que gostaria que fosse mentira, mas sua realidade dizia exatamente o contrário.

A forma como a professora falava imediatamente mudou de como o apocalipse aconteceria para quem lutaria nele, no caso, todas as criaturas do inferno e almas condenadas à ele, o que, apenas por um acaso, incluía homossexuais pelo antigo testamento.

O sermão não era direto, pois, se ela deixasse explícito, seria demitida e surrada no beco, mas, ainda assim, era perceptível. Ela falava sobre como todas as almas condenadas ao inferno lutariam naquela luta terrível e sofreriam quando o céu fosse estabelecido como vencedor - parte que não estava estabelecida na Bíblia, eram apenas seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Mas eu sinto realmente pena da primeira alma marcada. - confessou em falsa simpatia. - Segundo o que dizem as histórias e registros, a primeira alma marcada é a primeira que sofre. Não posso nem imaginar o quanto ela vai sofrer enquanto todas as outras que virão após ela assistem seu sofrimento...

Damien parou de ouvir ao sentir a mão de Pip cutucar seu dedo com a unha e esticar um papel para o canto da mesa, a fim de que ele pudesse ler sem chamar a atenção da professora.

_“Damien, eu sinto lhe informar que a professora roubou seu posto.”_

Embora o humor da piada fosse um tanto mórbido por se basear no sofrimento que Pip passava todos os dias nas mãos de seus colegas e professores, a realidade da situação era tão irônica que o anticristo não conseguiu se conter e soltou um riso, rapidamente cobrindo a boca com a mão que segurava a caneta. 

Infelizmente, a professora não pareceu achar tanta graça quanto ele.

\- Qual o motivo da risada, senhor Thorn? - ele odiava quando ela o chamava assim. - Por acaso o sofrimento eterno de almas inocentes te diverte?

O anticristo não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos e apertou a mãos de Pip na sua. Sua professora era tão idiota que chegava a doer de tanta vergonha alheia.

Entretanto, a mulher não pareceu perceber a encheção de saco que seus comentários estavam sendo.

\- Francamente, por que esse comportamento não me surpreende? Puxou isso do pai, com certeza. - mas ele começou a realmente ficar nervoso quando viu seus olhos desviarem de si para o loiro sentado ao seu lado. - Se eu fosse você, Pip, arranjava coisa melhor. Pra ficar com alguém tão ignorante, só sendo um desesperado sem opções restantes. Todos aqui devem estar cansados de ouvir as histórias sobre o apocalipse, afinal, quantas vezes eu já dei essa aula?

\- Umas três vezes. - sussurrou Kenny em sua cadeira, tentando recordar-se de todas as vezes que foram obrigados a ouvir o mesmo discurso chato de sempre. 

\- Exato. Se apenas você enfiasse a informação na cabeça, teríamos seguido em frente com a matéria e visto coisas mais interessantes, como a travessia dos hebreus de volta à sua terra, as mudanças do antigo ao novo testamento, o começo de tudo… Mas não, estamos emperrados no mesmo assunto porque você não presta atenção na aula. Ah, Deus, o que será desse mundo com essa geração atual?

Em algum ponto durante o sermão da professora, a cauda de Damien enrolou-se no tornozelo de Pip, o que significava que ele conseguia acompanhar e sentir o movimento de suas pernas numa tentativa de controlar a ansiedade. O britânico não escondia a insegurança que tinha quanto ao relacionamento que eles tinham. Claro que já trabalharam isso há muito tempo, mas Damien não o culpava por ter dúvidas de vez em quando, afinal, ele mesmo tinha. As escrituras o descreviam como uma pessoa que deveria ser bondosa e carismática, a fim de facilitar sua ascensão, mas também dizia que ele não seria bem-recebido no início; não teria amigos e passaria muitos anos sozinho antes de poder dar início ao apocalipse de verdade. 

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Damien conheceu Pip e os dois, depois de alguns desentendimentos e eventos seguintes, se tornaram amigos. Em seguida, namorados. E o anticristo ainda esperava pedir sua mão quando a escola chegasse ao fim e eles estivessem livres daquele inferno. Nada daquilo estava escrito, não deveria ter acontecido. Mas aconteceu e Damien tinha plena consciência do impacto que isso teve nas pessoas ao seu redor, não precisava de uma professora metida para lembrá-lo constantemente de como estava falhando com seus deveres.

Mas ele preferia mil vezes que mirassem nele ao invés de Pip. Ele já sofria o bastante na mão dos colegas, não precisava de mais insegurança em sua consciência.

\- Continuando… - disse a professora após limpar a garganta. - Segundo as escrituras, a ascensão do anticristo é dada como algo progressivo, devagar. No início, ele não será aceito, lembrando um tanto certos eventos da história antiga, quando os inventores eram dados como bruxos e queimados na fogueira por seus crimes de bruxaria, embora, neste caso, a situação caia como algo mais simbólico. Aos poucos, ele trará a paz ao mundo, marcando as pessoas com seu número e construindo seu exército para quando for declarada a guerra contra o céu.

A forma como ela falava no presente irritava Damien além da conta. Ele odiava ter um futuro escrito para ele, sem que ele tivesse escolha a não ser segui-lo. Ele não queria trazer a paz mundial, não queria ir contra o céu ou disputar por terreno, isso não era problema dele. Tudo que ele queria na vida eram três coisas: terminar a escola, se casar com Pip e viverem juntos até o momento que ele falecesse e ambos pudessem passar a eternidade juntos no inferno. 

Ah, e ir para o intervalo, é claro.

\- Já que vai dar o sinal, - começou a professora, interrompendo a explicação. - Me entreguem os trabalhos que eu pedi na semana passada para que eu possa corrigi-los.

Quando o sinal do fim da aula finalmente tocou, o anticristo agarrou-se ao braço de Pip e ambos saíram de mãos dadas, o maior praticamente jogando seus trabalhos em cima da mesa da professora.

Enquanto passavam pelo bolo de gente em direção à cafeteria, Damien fitou o britânico de soslaio, notando a forma como ele estava quieto e pensativo.

\- Você não acredita nas baboseiras que ela fala, não é?

Saindo de seus pensamentos, Pip retribuiu o olhar do anticristo com lábios finos.

\- Claro que não. Ela só é tendenciosa, é coisa de criação. - o britânico percebeu a óbvia insegurança irradiando do anticristo que segurava mais forte em seu braço. - Você não precisa seguir o que aquelas pessoas dizem, Damien. Pode fazer o que quiser, tomar as decisões que quiser, escrever sua própria história. Ninguém tem o direito de mandar na sua vida.

Damien murmurou baixo, concordando. Embora a insegurança ainda fizesse parte de si, confiava na palavra de Pip. Seu namorado sabia o que falava. E, se ele confiava nele, quem era ele para discordar?

Seguiram em silêncio para o refeitório, já prevendo o caos que estava lá só de ouvir o barulho dos gritos de crianças e adolescentes desesperados com o que fazer da vida. Ao se juntarem com seu grupo de amigos, a conversa anterior logo se dissipou e todos formaram um aglomerado com o mesmo assunto jogado em roda.

Ao contrário dos outros alunos, os estrangeiros traziam a própria comida ao invés de comprar da cantina, que nem sempre tinha comidas muito saudáveis. Era muito melhor trazer um chá em uma garrafa térmica ou pedir que Damien fizesse alguns biscoitos usando seus poderes do que comer a gororoba que a escola fazia.

O silêncio se instaurava na mesa, todos com boca cheia, o que fazia os olhos daqueles mais fofoqueiros viajarem pelo refeitório em busca de algo interessante para observar de longe, seja uma briga, conversa ou só duas pessoas se encarando, qualquer coisa se tornava interessante. Para os olhos de Gregory, foi a aproximação de Gary para a mesa de Stan.

Stan e Gary também estavam na aula de educação religiosa, e estavam sofrendo com os trabalhos tanto quanto Damien estava. Provavelmente era sobre isso que estavam conversando. 

Entretanto, Gregory não pôde deixar de notar a cor esverdeada que substituiu o branco da cara de Stan, indicando que estava passando mal.

Conhecendo bem aquela pessoa em específico, um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios ao pensar no que aquilo deixava implícito.

\- Parece que nosso amiguinho já mudou de time. - caçoou ele, gesticulando vagamente com a mão na direção do moreno.

Os outros rapazes e Estella viraram na direção que o loiro apontou, deleitando-se com a cena de Stan se esforçando para falar sem se deixar levar pelo enjoo que com certeza estava sentindo.

\- Aww, o Stan gosta do Gary? Que fofo. - admirou Pip, sorrindo enquanto sua mente se enchia com imagens dos dois agindo como um casal.

\- Quem é aquele cara? - perguntou Estella, apontando para o loiro.

\- É o Gary, o único garoto mórmon da escola. - explicou Pip, mastigando uma de suas batatinhas. - Já conversei com ele uma vez. Ele é um rapaz muito bem educado e um amor de pessoa.

\- De todo mundo, ele é o único da escola que presta. - disse Damien, tomando um gole de chá.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Com suas recentes experiências com aquele grupinho, percebeu que Damien não era do tipo que se dava muito bem com pessoas fora daquele círculo, então, naturalmente, ficou espantada ao ver que até mesmo o anticristo gostava daquele garoto. Ele devia ser uma pessoa incrível.

Contudo, a conversa entre Gary e Stan não era a única que estava interessante naquela mesa, pois eles logo a interromperam para se virar para mais duas figuras na mesa, estas já muito famosas por suas discussões e brigas.

\- CALA A BOCA, CARTMAN! - o grito estridente ecoou pelas paredes do refeitório, tirando a atenção de todos da comida e voltando-a para a mesa de Stan e seu grupinho.

\- Iih, vai começar. - suspirou Gregory, apoiando a bochecha sobre a mão enluvada.

Estella, completamente perdida no meio da situação, olhou para o loiro com curiosidade.

\- Eu deveria me importar com o que vai começar? - perguntou.

\- Nah, eles fazem isso direto. - respondeu Christophe - Só senta e aproveita a treta gratuita. 

\- Na verdade, já tava demorando pra esses dois começarem a brigar. - completou Damien, roubando uma mordida do lanche que Pip trouxera.

A loira deu de ombros e, sem mais escolhas, se virou para encarar a discussão entre o gordo e o ruivo de ushanka verde.

\- Para de ser homofóbico, Kahl! Todo mundo sabe que o Stan é gay igual o Tweek e o Craig! - bradou Eric, gesticulando para o mais famoso casal homossexual da escola.

\- Não mete a gente nisso, bundão. - rebateu o garoto de chullo azul, esticando o dedo do meio.

Um suspiro cansado deixou os lábios de Kyle, que levou a mão à testa.

\- Você tá falando merda, Cartman.

O gorducho riu debochado.

\- Será que eu tô falando merda, Kahl? Ou você que não aceita que seu melhor amigo seja gay logo depois de você superar o crush que tinha nele.

\- EU NÃO TINHA CRUSH NO STAN, PORRA!

\- Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem? - Stan se intrometeu, jogando os braços para cima. - A sexualidade é minha, buceta! Cuidem das vidas de vocês e me deixem em paz!

Gregory sorriu de canto e, cutucando Christophe com o cotovelo, levou as mãos para o canto dos lábios.

\- Não estraga a briga, Marsh! - gritou, fazendo sua presença aparente para todos que acompanhavam a discussão. - A aula hoje tá chata. Deixa a gente se divertir um pouco, pô.

Alguns alunos concordaram com a cabeça e murmuraram em seus assentos, provocando Stan a suspirar em derrota e marchar para fora do refeitório, deixando seus amigos para lidar com seus próprios problemas.

\- Viu o que você fez? - disse Kyle para Cartman. - Olha a merda que isso vai dar pra mim depois, bundão. O Stan vai ficar enchendo meu saco o dia inteiro agora!

\- Ah, porque o mundo gira ao seu redor, não é, Kahl? - rebateu o gordo, com as mãos na cintura e o cenho franzido, imitando uma mãe brava.

\- DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA, CARALHO?!

Risos eram perceptíveis entre os alunos, incluindo os estrangeiros, que se divertiam com a DR que estava se fazendo pública no refeitório. Gregory estava certo, o dia realmente estava ficando interessante com aquela briga. Até mesmo Estella parecia estar se entretendo.

Cartman suspirou, levando a mão ao rosto, e, após alguns segundos de silêncio, tornou a falar:

\- Quer saber? Não dá pra resolver isso aqui, não com você com areia na sua vagina.

\- NÃO TEM AREIA NA MINHA VAGINA! - gritou Kyle, pudor completamente esquecido.

\- Nós vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas nesta sexta na festa do Token! - apontou para o garoto negro, que até agora estava apenas aproveitando a briga como todos os outros. Um pequeno gemido de desconforto deixou sua boca enquanto Cartman continuava a falar: - É isso, pessoal! Nessa sexta, vamos provar pro Kyle que o Stan é gay, sim! Todo mundo tá convidado! Até o cafona do Pip!

O britânico estremeceu com tantos olhares sobre si, mas a sensação logo passou.

\- Ah, céus… Parece que isso realmente é algo sério. - disse ao passo que a muvuca se dissipava.

\- Claro. Eles não têm o que fazer da vida deles e começam a se meter na dos outros. - resmungou Damien, levantando da mesa e acompanhando os demais para as próximas aulas ao tocar o sinal.

\- Com certeza o gordo deve ter começado a gostar do Stan com algum cara e agora tá enchendo o saco pra eles ficarem juntos. - especulou Gregory, cruzando os braços.

\- Do jeito que ele é o maior shipper da escola, até mais que as garotas asiáticas? Não duvido. - completou Christophe, ajeitando alguns de seus acessórios em suas costas.

As bifurcações dos corredores foram surgindo e, um a um, os estrangeiros foram se separando, cada um rumando em direção à sua sala. Damien estava prestes a virar a curva para sua aula de inglês quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Ei, Damien, posso falar com você um segundo? - pediu Estella.

\- Manda bala. - permitiu o anticristo, virando-se em sua direção e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Eu só queria dizer que já sei qual o favor que quero de você, aquele que você está me devendo por ter enganado seu pai. - disse ela.

Por instinto, Damien quase gemeu e revirou os olhos, mas, no último segundo, se conteve. Precisava tentar ser mais paciente com a loira, não só por pedido de Pip, mas também porque, realmente, sua companhia não era de todo ruim. Não custava considerar dar uma chance.

\- O que tu quer?

\- Sabe aquela garota, Rebecca? - ele assentiu, alternando o peso entre as pernas. - Eu quero o número dela.

As sobrancelhas grossas de Damien se ergueram, levemente surpresas. 

\- Só isso? 

A britânica assentiu com a cabeça, decidida. 

Dando de ombros e estalando os dedos, o anticristo estendeu um papel para a loira com alguns números anotados, o qual ela tomou com prazer e voltou a seguir seu caminho de volta para a sala.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse virar a esquina, foi a vez de Damien chamá-la.

\- Ei, Estella, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Você já fez, mas vá em frente. - apressou-o, sem virar em sua direção, guardando o papel no bolso.

\- Você ainda mata coelhos? - não conseguiu segurar a língua para isso.

A loira hesitou por um instante, processando a pergunta.

\- Ah, não. Eu temo que não mato coelhos desde meus oito anos. Muitas coisas mudaram desde essa época. - ajeitou suas longas luvas sobre suas mãos. - Por que a pergunta?

\- Nada, não. - respondeu e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Estella não tinha muita certeza se estava convencida disso.


	4. Through the eyes of a british

Dormir na casa de Damien era… Controverso. Por um lado, o anticristo e o pai estavam sempre discutindo, causando gritos e negatividade a ecoar pelas paredes grossas e ariscas do inferno, por outro, Pip adorava acordar ao lado de um rosto amigável.

No primeiro segundo em que cobrou consciência, rolou na cama para mudar de posição, saindo de suas costas para deitar de bruço, acabando por repousar a bochecha sobre o peito do anticristo, seu braço rodeando sua cintura em um meio-abraço. Dedos gelados subiram por sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos dourados e colocando um sorriso em seu rosto. Era uma sensação tão boa, como se estivesse dormindo, e quase realmente estava.

\- Você gosta quando eu faço assim, não gosta? - murmurou Damien, deslizando a ponta dos dedos desde sua nuca até a ponta de sua coluna, arrepiando todos os pelos ao longo do caminho.

\- É tão bom… - o loiro sussurrou, quase como um gemido, seu corpo pendendo na direção dos toques do anticristo, clamando pelas sensações que agraciavam sua pele.

Era em dias assim que Damien mais odiava ter que ir pra escola: quando a cama estava quentinha e aconchegante e Pip derretia em seus braços. Se pudesse, passaria toda a eternidade naquela mesma posição, sem mexer um músculo, se apenas tivesse Pip entre seus braços. Daria tudo para passar o resto de seus dias mortais junto à ele, segurar suas mãos entre seus dedos e sentir o sorriso crescer em seus lábios quando o beijava. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria se algum dia ele escapasse por entre seus dedos.

O susto que ele levou da primeira vez quase o levou a ter um ataque cardíaco, como se o contexto já não fosse estressante o suficiente, pra começo de conversa. Eles estavam tendo um dia normal, como qualquer outro, vivendo a própria vida, quando, sem mais nem menos, um robô gigante começou a atacar a cidade. Aparentemente, ela já havia atacado antes e agora havia retornado por vingança. E Pip, sendo o idiota que era na época, queria resolver tudo apenas pedindo educadamente que ela não destruísse a cidade.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Damien conseguiu quase sentir o gosto fantasmagórico da morte. Ele não tinha uma habilidade de vidência em particular, apenas sensações. Foi um presente de seu pai, uma forma de compensar pelos erros que cometeu com ele quando menor. Se alguém próximo dele chamava pela morte, ele podia sentir. E Pip tinha seu nome gravado fundo em seus ossos, apenas esperando para ser reivindicado por sua dona.

Ele não conseguia lembrar muito bem do que aconteceu depois, as memórias estavam embaçadas, apenas se recordava de ver Mecha-Streisand levantar seu pé na direção de Pip, agarrar o braço dele e correr antes que ela pudesse acertar o alvo, desaparecendo na multidão junto de Gregory e Christophe, que já tinham começado a sair com eles na época.

Damien nunca tinha ficado tão apavorado antes. Eles tinham apenas 10 anos na época. Uma criança não deveria sentir essas emoções tão cedo, faz mal ao psicológico dela. Ele jamais esqueceria do olhar de horror nos olhos de Pip, achando que fosse morrer. Ele nunca mais queria vê-lo daquela forma novamente.

Havia um motivo para Damien ser tão protetor com Pip, por se preocupar tanto com seu bem-estar e saúde física, além dos óbvios requisitos para ser um ser humano decente. Tentaram reclamar sua alma uma vez, é óbvio que o fariam novamente. Mas dessa vez, assim como na anterior, Damien os impediria.

\- Está pensando _naquilo_ de novo? - perguntou Pip, acariciando a mão que abraçava protetoramente sua cintura. Damien assentiu silenciosamente. - Quer faltar na aula hoje? - assentiu novamente sem hesitar, envolvendo o corpo magro do menor com os dois braços.

Aos poucos, a tensão foi se dissipando, e Damien foi se perdendo mais uma vez no calor e perfume do britânico. Céus, ele o amava demais. Enquanto cobria toda a pele que conseguia alcançar com beijos, não percebeu a risada que escapava de seus lábios, esta mesclando-se com a de Pip quando ele tocava as áreas mais sensíveis de seu corpo.

\- Por que você está rindo? - perguntou o britânico ao conseguir recuperar o fôlego, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta além de um beijo.

Ele estava feliz, o alívio de ter Pip ao seu lado era tão grande que suas emoções transbordavam pela garganta em forma de risadas. Gostaria de ficar naquela bolha para sempre.

Ao apartar-se dos lábios abusados do britânico, soltou um riso ao vê-lo ainda com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo, seu corpo cansado totalmente entregue aos seus toques. Céus, ele era mais fofo do que sua saúde permitia.

\- Seus lábios tão inchados. - apontou o anticristo, acariciando seu queixo.

Pip abriu os sonolentos olhos azuis e passou o polegar sobre os lábios, percebendo o quão entorpecidos estavam sob seu toque.

\- Oh, eles estão? Eu nem percebi. - deixou um sorriso puxar os cantos de sua boca. Não podia fazer o contrário quando estava próximo a Damien. - Talvez você me beije demais.

\- Quer que eu pare? - provocou o anticristo, mostrando os caninos pontudos com um sorriso.

Pip riu e ergueu uma mão para acariciar a bochecha do namorado.

\- Claro que não. Nunca.

Ignorando a falta de sensação nos lábios, o loiro debruçou-se sobre o moreno e tornou a beijá-lo, suspirando com a sensação de suas mãos geladas acariciando seus fios loiros. Os toques de Damien eram tão suaves em sua pele, tão atenciosos, ele simplesmente não conseguia _não_ derreter. Embora muitos pudessem pensar que fosse o reverso, Damien o tinha enrolado em seu dedo. A não ser que se tratasse de um caso bem específico, Pip sabia que jamais poderia negar um pedido de seu namorado. Depois de tudo que ele fez por ele em todos esses anos, era a única forma que podia retribuir.

Antes que pudessem esquentar as coisas durante o beijo, duas batidas leves na porta do quarto imediatamente os fizeram pular de susto, Damien dando com a testa na de Pip devido ao reflexo.

\- Garotos, o café da manhã está na mesa. - ouviram Satã chamar do outro lado da porta, seu tom de voz um pouco mais suave.

\- Tá, pai, a gente já vai. - respondeu Damien com a mão na testa, tentando parecer normal apesar dos dentes trincados pela dor.

Pip falhou em conter um riso enquanto apertava a região atingida numa tentativa de diminuir a dor. Sentiu o olhar confuso do anticristo o encarando, mas continuou rindo até que a dor parasse. Era uma situação boba demais, merecia uma risada. E o pior: não era a primeira vez que acontecia. Céus, sua vida seria um livro muito grosso se continuasse recheada com essas besteiras.

Ao cessar as risadas, ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha e encarou o namorado com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Parece que temos que descer. - o anticristo, no entanto, soltou um grunhido e escondeu o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Pip, como se pudesse se afogar em seu cheiro e esquecer da realidade. O britânico no entanto, não sabia dizer se ele estava resistindo à ideia de descer para o café ou se ainda estava com vergonha do que acabou de acontecer. Sem muitas mais opções, assumiu ser a primeira. - Oh, Damien, não faça assim. Mesmo que não vamos pra escola, ainda precisamos levantar. - acariciou o cabelo negro entre seus dedos e beijou sua testa, um pouco acima de onde foi o choque. - Eu vou mandar uma mensagem pra Estella e pedir pra ela avisar que não vamos hoje, ok?

Já que não tinha mais escolhas, Damien suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, se afastando do britânico para poder procurar uma roupa limpa. Por um segundo, pensou ter sentido um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, mas apenas dispensou como o choque de temperatura de estar de fora do cobertor.

Enquanto Pip fazia sua higiene diária e arrumava as roupas que estavam no chão, Damien aproveitou-se do tédio e da rapidez com a qual conseguiu se arrumar para espionar seus colegas de classe. Não era algo que ele fazia com frequência, só quando estava entediado e procurando alguém pra encher o saco. Ele alternava entre os colegas de sala que mais o irritavam, procurando sempre algo para usar como chantagem. Aparentemente, era o único jeito de manter as pessoas longe de seu namorado.

Deitou de barriga no chão e abriu uma fenda no ar com seus poderes, semelhante à algo que acontecia em desenhos animados. 

A fenda era como uma televisão, a qual ele mudava de canal apenas com o olhar. Imagens de seus colegas de escola surgiam e mudavam como ele bem entendia, nenhum deles ciente de tudo que ele estava vendo. Nas mãos erradas, aquela magia definitivamente seria usada para stalkear alguém ou ver coisas inapropriadas. 

Damien achava realmente útil no esconde-esconde.

Enquanto mudava o foco de pessoa para pessoa, resolveu perdurar mais tempo na vez de Stan, que conversava com Kenny, Cartman e Kyle perto de seu armário. Não tinham nenhum assunto interessante além do gorducho que continuava a pressionar o moreno a confessar de uma vez que era gay, ao que ele, irritado, respondeu:

 _\- Você é um idiota, Cartman._ _Fica me usando pra tirar sarro da minha cara só pra esconder que, na verdade, o gay do nosso grupo é você._ \- bateu o armário com força, Damien arqueando uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo tão estressado. - _Sabe, eu sinto pena de quem namorar você. Ter que te aguentar forçando a pessoa a manter tudo em segredo e nunca poder contar pra ninguém que não está solteiro deve ser horrível._

E a conversa se encerrou ali, os quatro seguindo para a aula como se nada tivesse acontecido. Exceto que, enquanto o anticristo os seguia com o olhar, percebeu os ombros de Kyle relativamente mais caídos, sinal claro de remorso.

Ele nunca tinha ido muito com a cara de Kyle. Não por nenhum aspecto religioso ou algo semelhante, apenas não ia com a cara de quem machucava as pessoas com quem o anticristo se importava. Entretanto, considerando a situação e o contexto em que ele estava, aquilo estava chamando bem mais a atenção de Damien do que deveria, como se seus olhos carmim conseguissem ver algo que os demais não viam.

\- Interessante… - murmurou para si mesmo, fazendo uma nota mental de ficar mais atento à esses garotos. Talvez pudesse conseguir alguma coisa que lhe servisse daquela bagunça.

Sua magia se dissipou ao ouvir pés calçados trotarem de volta para o quarto. Desconhecia quanto tempo passou observando seus colegas, mas, se fosse algo como da última vez em que fez isso, deve ter passado uma meia hora, se não mais.

\- Acabei! - cantarolou Pip ao fechar a porta do banheiro e se jogar na cama, encarando Damien de cima. - O que você tá fazendo?

\- Nada demais. - disse, levantando-se e tomando a mão de Pip na sua. - Suas mãos tão geladas.

O britânico ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

\- Que estranho. Não está fazendo frio.

Damien engoliu em seco, apertando a mão de Pip involuntariamente. Algo não estava certo, ele podia sentir. Era uma sensação distante, uma pulga que pulava atrás de sua orelha e, o que era pior, não de um jeito curioso, mas sim, diretamente ruim. Algo como um presságio, a sensação de que algo ruim aconteceria.

\- Pip. - o britânico, sentando na cama, murmurou, pedindo para que continuasse. - Não sai de perto de mim hoje, tá bom?

Por mais que sua expressão não mostrasse, uma pontada forte de nervosismo acompanhou os ritmos cardíacos de Pip. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele olhar de Damien, embora desejasse não precisar. Sua cauda estava agitada, o carmim de seus olhos fixo em seus dedos entrelaçados e os caninos parcialmente expostos, sinal claro de nervosismo e insegurança. E Pip só o viu ficar assim uma vez, há oito anos atrás.

\- Tudo bem. - retribuiu o aperto em sua mão, tentando passar uma mensagem de segurança. Mas o britânico não podia negar, olhando nos olhos do anticristo, que estava com medo também. - Vamos descer. Seu pai está esperando por nós.

Pip acabou por perder a conta de quantas vezes Damien apertou sua mão no caminho para a cozinha, até mesmo depois que voltaram ao quarto. Uma coisa era certa: alguma coisa definitivamente não estava certa.

E, nos momentos em que a pressão em sua mão aumentou, ele não pôde evitar de apertar de volta.

(...)

No meio da aula de história, Estella foi chamada à sala do orientador. Não, ela não havia feito nada de errado, o Senhor Mackey queria apenas questioná-la sobre sua experiência na escola, e naquele país no geral, até agora para poder encaminhar ao diretor.

A porta da sala abriu com um “click” e, com a permissão do orientador, tomou seu lugar na cadeira à sua frente.

\- Pois bem, Estella, como você sabe, já faz quase um mês que você está aqui e, como estamos preocupados com seu processo de adaptação, preciso que você responda algumas perguntas, mkay?

A forma como ele falava de um jeito formal a incomodava. Já havia se acostumado ao vocabulário chulo de Christophe e Damien.

\- Sim, está tudo bem.

O orientador limpou a garganta e continuou.

\- Você diria que está conseguindo se adaptar em relação às matérias? - a loira assentiu, omitindo a leve dificuldade que estava tendo em acompanhar as aulas de matemática. - Mkay… E quanto aos seus relacionamentos? Eu ouvi que você tem andado bastante com Pip e os outros garotos estrangeiros.

\- Se isso é motivo de preocupação, saiba que nos damos muito bem. - assegurou ela. - O Damien não foi muito com minha cara no começo, mas acho que estamos conseguindo nos aproximar mais recentemente.

Senhor Mackey anotou alguma coisa numa prancheta e logo continuou com o questionário.

\- E quanto aos outros alunos? Você não tem se dado bem com algum americano? - a loira negou com a cabeça, não conseguia pensar em ninguém em específico com quem tenha se dado bem desde que chegou, andava apenas com os rapazes mesmo. - Mkay, e tem algum motivo pra isso?

\- Eu preciso fazer amizade com eles pra estar tudo certo?

\- Não, claro que não, mas o PC Principal quer garantir que você esteja se dando bem com os demais alunos, para que não se sinta excluída.

 _Meio tarde demais pra isso._ \- pensou ela, revirando os olhos.

\- Eu não me sinto excluída. Estou muito bem só com os garotos, mesmo que todos sejam estrangeiros. Não acho que tenha nada de errado com isso.

O orientador estalou a língua no céu da boca e anotou mais alguma coisa em sua prancheta. Logo em seguida, dispensou Estella sem mais perguntas. A estrangeira, sem questionar, aceitou a oportunidade para voltar à aula e deixou a sala sem olhar para trás.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor no caminho de volta para a sala, Estella travou no lugar ao ouvir gemidos vindo do banheiro masculino.

Sendo a vela de sua panelinha, ela estava acostumada com chamegos e trocas de afeto em público - o famigerado PDA -, entretanto, aquilo estava em outro nível. Tinha gente atracando no banheiro da escola. Qualquer um podia entrar ali e pegar seja-lá-quem-fosse no flagra, denunciar ao diretor e causar expulsão imediata, isso sem contar a gozação que viraria quando os colegas descobrirem.

\- Primeira vez escutando eles? - perguntou uma garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados ao se aproximar de Estella. Era aquela garota cujo telefone ela tinha pedido à Damien, mas quem disse que ela teve coragem pra ligar? - Ninguém sabe quem é. Não têm coragem de entrar e descobrir, mas adoram fazer teorias.

A loira hesitou em responder, espantada com a forma como Rebecca se aproximou dela. Ambas encararam a porta do banheiro, contemplando os gemidos estranhamente.

\- Quem você acha que são? - perguntou a estrangeira.

Rebecca levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa.

\- Bom, eu ouvi dizer que aqueles dois garotos estrangeiros, o inglês e o francês, estão sempre se pegando. 

As sobrancelhas de Estella se arquearam e ela voltou a encarar a porta.

\- Não podem ser Christophe e Gregory. A voz deles não soaria assim.

\- Então não faço ideia. - deu de ombros. - Você é a garota nova, não é? A que veio da Inglaterra? É… Estella?

A britânica conteve-se para não sorrir.

\- Sim, essa seria eu. E você é…? - perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta. A verdade é que, apesar de ter obtido certo interesse na garota, não chegou a falar com ela fora do primeiro dia em que esteve na escola, mas podia dizer que ela era uma boa pessoa. Ao menos, parecia quando a conheceu.

\- Rebecca. Muito prazer. - disse com um sorriso de parar corações. - Como está se adaptando à escola?

\- Relativamente bem. - deu de ombros.

\- Isso é bom. - continuou sorrindo, seus lábios exalando simpatia. Ela realmente parecia uma pessoa doce, desde suas feições à forma como posicionava as mãos na frente do corpo de um jeito meigo. - Será que eu posso perguntar: Como são os meninos com quem você anda?

A loira estava prestes a responder quando uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Poderia ser algo que acabaria mal, mas, se ela fosse ser obrigada a lidar com aqueles alunos até o fim do ano, pelo menos poderia descobrir mais sobre sua “crush” - e crush entre as aspas mesmo, pedir o telefone de alguém não é o mesmo que estar apaixonada!

\- Como você acha que eles são?

Rebecca hesitou por um instante. Considerando que eles deviam ser amigos dela, não queria acabar dizendo o que pensava e se mostrar rude ou ofensiva.

\- Não conheço eles muito bem, mas todos dizem que são um bando de maricas. - era a verdade, pelo menos. - Eu particularmente não gosto de acreditar em boatos sem ter como confirmar. Acho que dizem isso mais porque eles são de fora. Os clubes de debate falam bastante de casos de xenofobia em outros países e aqui também acontece bastante.

Isso explicaria muita coisa na verdade, desde a forma como os outros alunos sequer se esforçavam para olhar em seus olhos à preocupação do Senhor Mackey com a adaptação de Estella com os alunos nascidos legitimamente no país.

\- Bom, eles podem ser meio estranhos, mas são bem legais quando os conhece bem.

Rebecca sorriu.

\- Imagino que sim. Vocês parecem bem unidos.

Parando para analisar, ela estava realmente se dando bem com os garotos. Aproveitavam bem o tempo juntos e eles, mesmo sem conhecê-la e ir com a cara dela, a acolheram como se fosse um deles. Ela detestava admitir, mas, pela primeira vez, se sentia acolhida.

\- É, são divertidos. - disse ela, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e deixando que o sorriso que estava contendo puxasse o canto de seus lábios.

Havia algo de diferente no sorriso de Estella. Por conviver com as outras garotas, e nem todas elas eram legais, estava acostumada com sorrisos falsos e risadas forçadas. No entanto, o mero esboço do sorriso da britânica já foi o suficiente para fazer o estômago de Rebecca dar piruetas. Com aquelas três palavrinhas, ela conseguiu conter tanta paixão e de uma forma nunca antes vista que a morena não conseguia evitar de querer saber de cada detalhe sórdido sobre ela.

\- Você… Vai pra festa do Token hoje? - perguntou Rebecca, se dando um tapa mental por quase gaguejar.

O coração de Estella gelou em seu peito.

\- Vou sim. - disse, sentindo o maldito nervosismo batendo em sua cabeça.

A forma como os olhos de Rebecca brilharam quase trouxe seu sorriso de volta ao rosto.

\- Vou te procurar lá, então. Aí talvez você possa me contar mais dos seus amigos, e de você também.

Ela podia ter morrido bem ali e teria valido a pena.

\- Ah, claro. Seria bem legal.

\- Te vejo depois então, Estella. - despediu-se e disparou pelo corredor.

\- Até. - respondeu baixinho, erguendo uma mão e acenando devagar, embora ela já tivesse ido embora.

Apesar dos gemidos incessantes no banheiro ao seu lado, o sorriso descontrolado tomou conta de seus lábios de orelha à orelha. Suas mãos tremiam em ansiedade e ela quase podia chorar. Quase.

 _Ela tá muito na sua!_ \- gritou para si mesma em sua mente, seu eu interior fazendo uma dancinha feliz.

\- Se divertindo quando deveria estar na aula… Tsc, tsc, tsc. - foi repreendida por Gregory, fazendo “não” com o indicador em reprovação.

Estella não corava. Nunca esteve em nenhuma posição que a deixasse daquele jeito.

Imediatamente colocou um ponto final em sua comemoração e se virou para a voz assustada. Não apenas Gregory estava encostado nos armários, com aquele maldito sorriso em seu rosto, como também estava acompanhado de Christophe, que _também_ a encarava como se tivesse pego ela fazendo merda.

\- O quanto vocês ouviram?

\- Praticamente tudo. - Christophe deu de ombros.

\- Parece que alguém tem um encontro hoje à noite. - cantarolou o britânico com seu jeito provocante e insuportável.

\- Cala a boca, porco sujo.

A risada do loiro ecoou pelo corredor junto ao rosnado produzido por Estella, que a todo custo tentava defender seu orgulho.

\- Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo aí? - bradou uma quarta voz ao fim do corredor. Não sabiam quem era, mas parecia bem irritado.

\- Merda! - Christophe foi o primeiro a sair correndo, gritando aquela palavra como se fosse seu último testemunho naquela vida.

Gregory e Estella não seguiram muito atrás, cada um indo para a direção de suas respectivas salas.

Talvez fosse a adrenalina ou o fato de que aqueles sapatos _não_ foram feitos para correr e isso aumentava seu desespero, mas o coração da britânica definitivamente estava batendo mais forte.

Não sabia que circunstâncias tinham feito com que ela começasse a se interessar por aquela garota em específico. Já tinha ouvido boatos de que ela era extremamente tímida - ao menos, quando entrou - e elas não conversaram muito no dia em que ela se sentou junto das garotas na hora do almoço. Porém, tinha algo nela que a fazia se destacar dos demais. Talvez justamente o fato de ela aparentar ser mais quieta e ter permanecido silenciosa na mesa, pode ter atiçado sua curiosidade, mas o que importa é que ela parecia, sim, uma garota muito meiga e divertida. O fato de ter sido ela a se aproximar ajuda ainda mais, visto que Estella não tinha tempo e nem paciência para ficar flertando com outras pessoas.

Ela tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquela menina, e mal podia esperar para a hora da festa chegar e elas se encontrarem novamente.


	5. Gay or European

Christophe nunca tinha sido convidado pra uma festa antes. Fosse por ele ser amigo de Pip e Damien ou por sempre fazer uma bagunça nas comemorações da escola, ele não sabia, tampouco se importava.

A festa na casa de Token já estava marcada há duas semanas, diziam os rumores, mas nenhum de seus amigos se importou de perguntar se poderiam ir, afinal, já sabiam a resposta, o que só deixou todos mais surpresos ainda ao serem convidados para ver Stan sendo exposto.

Algo estava errado, ele podia sentir. Não por eles terem sido convidados - apesar do fato desafiar o status quo de South Park -, mas pela pulga que pulava atrás de sua orelha. 

Todos os pelos de seu corpo estavam arrepiados, e não apenas pelo vento frio naquela noite gelada. Olhou para o céu e estreitou os olhos, como se tentasse ler as estrelas. Não era com frequência que tinha uma sensação tão forte como agora e, da última vez que teve, seu amigo quase acabou esmagado por um robô gigante. Talvez fossem seus instintos de guerra ou total desconfiança dos elementos ao seu redor, mas Christophe conseguia quase sempre dizer quando algo estava errado, quase como um sexto sentido. Sendo um revolucionário, trabalhando ao lado de Gregory, essa habilidade era algo que ele sempre esteve fadado a desenvolver naturalmente, como todo bom soldado. E, conforme os anos foram passando, ele só foi ficando melhor e melhor.

O que tornava toda aquela situação ainda mais desesperadora.

Ele e Gregory estavam a caminho da casa de Token para a tal festa que todos estavam ansiosos para que chegasse, uma para a qual, até alguns dias antes, eles não foram convidados. Chamem-no de paranóico, mas isso era estranho demais para ser apenas mais uma consequência das merdas que o grupinho de Stan fazia. Tinha que ter algo a mais naquilo tudo, afinal, sua intuição nunca havia falhado antes.

Caminhando debaixo das estrelas, seus olhos escuros fuzilavam o céu, como se tentasse ler os padrões que aquelas mesmas estrelas deixaram desenrolado para si. O ódio que ele tinha por aquele cenário era tanto que não podia descrever. Da última vez que olhou para o céu com tanta intensidade foi quando morreu pela primeira vez; Ele estava tão perto de olhar no olho de Deus e meter-lhe um soco na cara até que algum desgraçado o trouxe de volta. Ele nunca soube quem, mas até hoje não esqueceu da promessa que fez para si mesmo: na próxima oportunidade, aquele merdinha não desviaria da mira de seu soco, chute e pazada na cara.

Ele provavelmente estava encarando forte demais para aquele reino desgraçado, pois sentiu uma mão firme sacudir seu ombro, trazendo-o de volta à vida real.

\- Por que está olhando para o céu desse jeito? - perguntou Gregory, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Os dentes de Christophe estreitaram ao redor do cigarro que ele carregava na boca, as pálpebras estreitando mais ainda sobre seus olhos e os mesmos presos ao brilho das estrelas.

\- Ele tá tramando alguma coisa. - disse. - Eu consigo sentir… 

Gregory entendeu do que ele estava falando, conhecia bem a peça rara que namorava. A intuição de Christophe era forte, raramente ele se enganava sobre qualquer coisa. No dia em que Pip quase morreu, ele tinha ficado o dia inteiro esbravejando, irritando-se por qualquer coisa e com tanta raiva e nervosismo em seu olhar que Gregory chegou a pensar que haviam voltado aos tempos de guerra. Sempre que algo daria errado, ele ficava de guarda alta, mantendo olhos atentos a qualquer coisa que poderia remotamente estar fora do lugar, o que era exatamente como ele estava agindo agora. Estava deixando Gregory nervoso também, embora suas emoções fossem melhor escondidas atrás de seu olhar neutro.

Com cuidado, deslizou sua mão sobre a do moreno, entrelaçando seus dedos numa tentativa de acalmá-lo, nem que fosse um pouco. Azul misturou-se a castanho ao fixarem o olhar um no outro. O temos e a dúvida eram bem mais evidentes do que antes, por mais que a expressão que Christophe carregasse no rosto parecesse mais com uma carranca do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- E o que você sente? - perguntou, apertando sua mão na dele.

O moreno hesitou antes de continuar a falar, sua mão estremecendo com o contato contra a de Gregory.

\- Como se alguém tivesse um bando de cachorros na coleira, espumando pela boca e sorrindo pra minha cara com expressão de “sua vida está nas minhas mãos” e os dedos fossem, um a um, soltando a guia das coleiras. - tragou mais um pouco de seu cigarro, liberando a fumaça entre os dentes. - Eu odeio cachorros.

\- Agora que você falou, Pip disse hoje que Damien estava muito estressado hoje de manhã, mais protetor que de costume, talvez tenha algo a ver. - ponderou Gregory, levando a mão enluvada ao queixo.

Christophe apertou a mão que segurava a do britânico, um rosnado escapando de sua garganta.

\- Ele deve estar tramando alguma coisa. Aquele filho da puta… 

Gregory chupou seus lábios com os dentes distraidamente, sua mente muito ocupada pensando e analisando as cartas que lhe foram dadas naquela mesa de poker metafórica. Se seu namorado estivesse certo, e ele raramente errava naquelas situações, precisariam ficar de olhos abertos para qualquer coisa estranha que pudesse acontecer naquela festa. O difícil seria conseguir fazer isso enquanto socializando ao mesmo tempo, pois nunca foram convidados para uma festa que não fosse o aniversário de um dos integrantes demais de seu pequeno grupo. Contudo, aquela não seria a primeira vez que eles teriam de se virar em terreno desconhecido.

\- O Token é rico, com certeza tem algum telescópio ou algo que possamos usar pra vigiar o lado de fora. - sugeriu ele, um sorriso formando em seus lábios. - Podemos montar uma tocaia.

Agora foi a vez de Christophe esboçar um sorriso.

\- Que nostálgico… Não montamos tocaia desde a guerra contra o Canadá.

O inglês assentiu com a cabeça, divagando de volta para aqueles tempos.

\- Eu meio que sinto falta às vezes; Servir à uma causa maior e lutar pelos direitos do povo… Faz você se sentir importante.

Os estrangeiros eram praticamente a escória da escola, sempre deixados de lado e rejeitados, os últimos da fila. Quer gostassem ou não, doía pensar que eram dispensáveis; que um dia seriam abandonados e esquecidos. Christophe não culpava Gregory por sentir falta dos tempos de guerra, embora a óbvia controvérsia, ele também sentia falta de se sentir como uma peça importante do jogo de xadrez que era o mundo ao invés de um simples peão.

Tragando mais do cigarro preso entre os dentes, o francês suspirou. Quem dera pudessem voltar àqueles tempos, só que sem a parte da guerra, sangue e mortes desnecessárias.

\- Chegamos. - anunciou Gregory, dando um puxão na mão do namorado e o apressando em direção à porta da mansão.

Algumas pessoas conversavam do lado de fora, mas a maioria estava lá dentro, aguardando a chegada de Kyle e Stan para dar início ao “julgamento”. Não demorou para que os dois encontrassem Pip, Damien e Estella em meio à multidão; as cores chamativas das roupas dos britânicos destacando-se dos demais.

Cumprimentos e boas-vindas de lado, o pequeno grupo tomou seu tempo para olhar em volta, absorvendo o sentimento de estar em uma festa de verdade.

\- Minha mãe biológica dava festas melhores. - cuspiu Estella, encarando com desprezo os garotos que brincavam com o grande lustre que enfeitava a sala. - Eu podia estar dormindo agora.

\- Todos podíamos, mas o idiota do Cartman _tinha_ que começar um barraco no meio da escola. - o anticristo revirou os olhos, pegando um copo com bebida de uma das bandejas próximas a eles.

Pip não disse nada, apenas sorriu na direção do namorado; não queria acabar com sua onda de resmungos e reclamações, mas ele, particularmente, estava gostando de como era aquela festa. Era completamente diferente das que participou na Inglaterra; era mais agitada, movimentada, divertida e interativa, diferente de tudo que ele já tinha visto. Ele estava ansioso para saber o que mais acontecia naquelas festas.

A música, de repente, parou e a voz de Eric Cartman ecoou no microfone que tinha em mãos, clamando pela atenção de todos.

\- Ei, pessoal, agora que o Stan chegou podemos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. - gritou. - Eu vou mostrar pra todos vocês o quão gay o Stan realmente é! Ao fim da noite, todos saberão a verdade.

Enquanto os garotos se apressavam para o lado de fora da mansão de Token, Estella, que ficou para trás para fazer chá para si, revirou os olhos. Essas pessoas eram tão ridículas que ela não sabia se conseguiria suportar até o fim do ano.

\- Homens. - ironizou enquanto remexia nas coisas da cozinha atrás de um bule de chá.

\- Nem me fale. Como alguém aguenta dar moral pra isso? - apoiou Rebecca, se aproximando da loira. - Sinceramente, nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Podia estar em casa e ganhando algumas horas de sono ou assistindo a terceira temporada de La casa de papel.

Ao vê-la, Estella não pôde conter um sorriso, muito menos impedi-la de chegar perto. Algo naquela garota irradiava boa companhia, por isso seu interesse nela em primeiro lugar.

\- Nem me fale - revirou os olhos -, mas precisamos ficar por dentro das fofocas, né? Além do que, quem não gosta de ver garotos se batendo até ficarem cheios de hematomas? Ao menos servem para um bom entretenimento.

A morena riu e, por, Deus se Estella não ficou completamente encantada com aquele riso. Ao mesmo tempo que queria se jogar no sofá igual a uma inglesa dramática dos filmes antigos, queria se dar um tapa na testa por aquele maldito frio no estômago em um momento tão crucial como aquele; Não era hora de se deixar levar pelo quão fofa e legal Rebecca parecia ser, o quão diferente das demais garotas que conheceu quando chegou era ou o quão receptiva e respeitosa ela estava sendo quanto à sua nacionalidade e diferença de culturas.

\- Está fazendo chá? - a loira assentiu. - Se importa se eu ajudar? - negou com a cabeça, dessa vez não conseguindo conter um sorriso.

As duas garotas aproveitaram o tempo em que estavam juntas para conversar, ainda que a maior parte de sua concentração estivesse no chá, e todas as suspeitas de Estella se confirmaram: Rebecca era um doce de pessoa. Apesar de não ser lá essas coisas fazendo chá, tinha boas conversas e era compreensiva, bem semelhante a como os garotos foram consigo, só um pouco mais sensível. E, Deus, ela estava caindo muito rápido pelos pequenos risos que ela soltava; às vezes, após algo que ela dizia, Estella soltava algum comentário sarcástico, o que a impulsionava a rir. Só foi por acaso que a risada dela era a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e, Jesus, Estella protegeria aquele sorriso maravilhoso com todas as suas forças, nem que precisasse descer o tapa na cara de meio-mundo.

A chaleira no fogão começou a gritar, implorando para ser retirada do fogo que queimava sua base, capturando a atenção das duas garotas sorridentes.

\- Tá pronto! - anunciou Rebecca, tirando o objeto do fogão com cuidado e servindo o líquido em cinco xícaras.

No segundo que a britânica levou a porcelana aos lábios e o líquido fervente deslizou por sua garganta, já conseguiu sentir seus músculos relaxando e sua cabeça mais leve. Com toda a comoção que aquele dia foi, ela não teve tempo de se sentar à mesa na hora do chá para tomar um pacificamente, como gostava de fazer. Em outras palavras: Estella estava com abstinência de chá e precisava ter seus desejos supridos.

\- Assim está melhor. - murmurou para si mesma, arrepiada com o contraste de temperaturas. - Quer um pouco? Ainda temos tempo até o chá esfriar e eu ter que levar o resto pros meninos.

Rebecca assentiu com um sorriso simpático, tomando uma das xícaras em suas mãos e acompanhando Estella em direção à mesa.

Do lado de fora, gritos e mais gritos de acusação saíam da boca dos garotos e até das garotas que vieram para ver o circo pegar fogo. A loira não tinha o menor interesse em saber o resultado da discussão, sequer conhecia metade daquelas pessoas, só veio por insistência dos meninos, pois, se não fosse por isso, realmente teria ficado em casa assistindo à alguma série.

\- Pra onde você pretende ir quando acabar a escola, Estella? - perguntou a morena ao bebericar seu chá.

A loira deu de ombros.

\- Não sei ainda. Se não voltar para a Inglaterra, talvez faça alguma faculdade em outro estado.

Rebecca assentiu e mais uma vez escondeu o rosto atrás da xícara. Por um momento esqueceu que Estella era intercambista, não que havia se mudado para lá permanentemente. Um sentimento de chateação invadiu seu peito, intrusivo. Ela estava realmente começando a gostar de Estella. Ela era uma garota estranha, mas de um jeito bom. A forma como se comportava e as roupas que usava a deixavam com um ar de misteriosa, fazia Rebecca querer saber mais sobre ela. Não mentia quando dizia que ela era diferente de todas as outras garotas. Nunca conheceu ninguém como Estella. Ela era uma verdadeira incógnita e ela estava muito ansiosa para conseguir desvendá-la.

\- Você não vai embora antes de amanhã, vai? - perguntou com as bochechas corando.

Por pouco Estella não deixou sua xícara cair em seu espanto. Se o que estava pensando estava correto, ela estava mais perto de conseguir o que queria do que pensava.

Lentamente negou com a cabeça e bebeu mais de seu chá, mas a xícara estava vazia.

\- Já que você está livre, n-não gostaria de… Sair comigo? Poderíamos ver mais da cidade, pra você se sentir mais acolhida aqui, entende? - a loira assentiu, seu coração batendo forte no peito e tendo que lutar contra a tentação de sorrir. Rebecca ajeitou seus cabelos atrás da orelha, nervosa, e rapidamente encerrou: - Ok, combinado então. Vamos ver o que os garotos estão fazendo?

Saiu correndo antes que pudesse receber resposta de Estella, que provavelmente seguiria atrás dela de qualquer forma.

E ela realmente fez isso, mas não antes de comemorar e pegar as xícaras restantes para levar aos meninos.

Mas, por Deus, sua felicidade evaporou completamente ao chegar do lado de fora. Os estrumes de vaca estavam gritando tanto, mas tanto, que parecia até que as xícaras em sua mão iriam trincar. Eles tinham conseguido até trazer Wendy para o meio da briga, provavelmente como testemunha.

\- Bom, eu tenho, sim, percebido que o Stan tem andado mais enjoado perto de alguns rapazes específicos, mas ele também ficava assim perto de mim o tempo todo quando éramos crianças.

As coisas pareciam estar ficando interessantes.

\- Perdi muita coisa? - perguntou Estella à Gregory ao lhe entregar uma das xícaras de chá.

\- Nada demais. Só a mesma besteira de costume.

A loira encarou a treta pelo canto do olho enquanto entregava as xícaras restantes à Pip e Christophe. Brigas de garotos não costumavam chamar sua atenção, mas ela não gostava daqueles meninos, então estava curiosa para ver se alguém ia sair com olho roxo ou não.

\- Você não vai conseguir provar nada, Cartman. - disse Kyle com sarcasmo pesado em sua voz. - Desiste logo.

Mas o gorducho não desistiu.

\- Eu não vou desistir! Eu vou conseguir provar que o Stan é gay.

\- E como você sabe se você não é o gay e está só mudando a atenção pro Stan pra ninguém descobrir sua sexualidade? - o questionamento veio de Craig, que, de repente, se interessou na situação.

Os garotos se entreolharam boquiabertos. Ninguém tinha visto por esse lado.

\- Oh, uma mudança no roteiro! - murmurou Gregory com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

\- Agora sim isso tá ficando interessante. - completou Christophe.

Todos os olhos pousaram em Cartman. Ele, que era notoriamente conhecido por ser louco por atenção, dessa vez não parecia estar muito confortável com aquela. Suor escorria por sua testa e pescoço apesar da temperatura naturalmente baixa da cidade e sua seguinte atitude defensiva também veio a sustentar o clima de tensão daquela situação.

\- Quê? Craig, essa é a coisa mais estúpida que você já disse.

\- Pra quem não é gay, você tá, sim, bem interessado na sexualidade dos outros caras. - contra-atacou Tweek, dando suporte ao namorado.

\- Isso não me faz gay! - o gorducho gritou, claramente com falta de argumentos. Já estava claro para a maioria dos presentes que ele não conseguiria fazê-los mudar de ideia sobre isso.

Tweek e Craig se entreolharam com sobrancelhas arqueadas. O casal não estava com humor bom o suficiente para lidar com as merdas que Cartman inventava, sequer sabiam como Stan e os demais conseguiam passar por esse estresse _todo santo dia_. O psicólogo que cuidasse deles devia estar ganhando uma grana preta.

\- Tudo bem então, já que quer jogar assim… - Craig virou-se para os outros rapazes, que assistiam com olhos curiosos. - Quem aqui já pegou o Cartman batendo uma no banheiro da escola? - 90% dos garotos levantou a mão, incluindo os estrangeiros, as garotas presentes permanecendo quietas em sua maioria. - E quem aqui já pegou ele batendo uma pra ele mesmo dando a bunda? - todos levantaram a mão.

\- Ah, qualé, pessoal, eu não sou gay.

\- Isso parece bem gay pra mim. - rebateu Kenny, referindo-se às provas expostas por Craig. - Admite, Cartman, você é gay, sim.

\- E como você explica meu namoro com a Heidi?

\- Gay enrustido. - bateu Craig.

\- Bissexuais também existem. - e Tweek apoiou.

Como seu último recurso, Cartman puxou a carta em sua manga.

\- Será que podemos pegar a opinião de um casal gay diferente?

Ambos Tweek e Craig, por puro reflexo, mostraram o dedo do meio ao balofo, mas viraram-se junto aos demais na direção do pequeno grupo de estrangeiros e, a esse ponto, Estella já tinha desistido de viver.

\- O que? - vociferou Damien, cruzando os braços. Não estava aceitando aquela atenção muito bem.

\- Bom, vocês _são_ os únicos dois casais gays que sobram depois do Tweek e o Craig. - disse Kenny, se pronunciando pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez naquela noite. - Então… O Cartman é gay ou não?

Os quatro garotos se entreolharam, depois Cartman, entre eles novamente e mais uma vez ao gorducho.

\- Difícil dizer. - Gregory foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. - Ele até tem um certo jeito _queer_ se olhar bem… Mais ou menos, mas isso não é o suficiente pra dizer se ele é gay ou não.

\- Eu achei que ele bater punheta pra outros homens já fosse prova suficiente. - Christophe cuspiu com o último gole restante de seu chá.

\- Nem sempre, Chris. Como o Tweek sugeriu, ele pode ser bi. Embora, apesar de eu não dever dar minha opinião, eu também acho que ele seja.

Eles chegaram a um impasse, mas a atenção de Pip estava em outro lugar. Ele não estava prestando atenção em uma só palavra. As conversas eram como estática em seus ouvidos e tudo que seus olhos podiam ver era o sorriso que encantava os lábios de Estella enquanto ela conversava com Rebecca. Nenhuma das duas se preocupava com o desastre que estava sendo aquela festa, apenas queriam se divertir - o que era justo já que é o objetivo de uma festa em primeiro lugar. 

Ela parecia tão feliz… 

Ele estava feliz por vê-la sorrindo e se divertindo. Talvez fosse a primeira vez desde que chegou no país, o que mostrava uma mudança muito boa. Ao menos ela não sofreria como eles.

\- Pip, coloca a cabeça de volta no jogo! - o grito assustou o loiro, mas pelo menos o voltou ao problema que foi jogado nas mãos deles.

\- Huh? Ah! Perdão, eu me distraí por um segundo.

Jason, um garoto quase tão figurante quanto os próprios estrangeiros, revirou os olhos.

\- Inútil como sempre.

E queimou no segundo seguinte.

\- Damien! - o britânico, incrédulo, virou ao namorado.

\- O que? Eu não fiz nada! Pessoas sofrem combustão espontânea todo dia!

\- A maioria quando você está por perto. - caçoou Gregory em um sussurro.

\- Enfim - gritou Damien para tirar a atenção do garoto em chamas. -, tem que ter um jeito de saber se ele é gay ou não.

O círculo de convidados se fechou ao redor de Cartman, todo e cada olho fixado em si na busca de algo que pudesse ser usado como prova.

\- Ah, por favor, pessoal, eu já falei que eu não sou gay. - insistiu ele.

\- Sua palavra não conta, imbecil. - Christophe rebateu, cruzando os braços.

\- Pip? Damien? - Gregory guiou a palavra ao outro casal, que se entreolhou de soslaio.

\- Eu não faço o menor cacete de ideia. - Damien deu de ombros.

\- Eu acho que sim. - disse Pip. - Pelo menos bi.

\- Mas, se vocês estiverem errados e ele não for gay, vamos ficar com cara de ridículos e ainda com fama de homofóbicos. - Token argumentou, temor perceptível em sua voz. - E alguns contra a própria sexualidade!

\- Ah, vamos todos ser espancados pelo PC Principal. - Butters resmungou, derrotado.

\- Mas se estivermos certos… - divagou Gregory.

\- E sabemos que estamos… - acrescentou Pip com um sorriso nervoso. - _Ali! Bem ali! Olhe para este bronzeado, esta coloração de pele! Olhe para esta forma gordinha! Olhe para a forma ligeiramente alongada deste queixo! Oh, por favor ele é gay, totalmente gay!_

 _\- Eu não estou celebrando. Qualquer traço pode indicar um hétero escondido. Esse cara não é gay, eu digo, não é gay. -_ Damien seguiu.

 _\- Este é o mistério da sala. Bem, isso é relevante para assumir que um homem que usa perfume é automaticamente-maticamente excêntrico._ \- os estrangeiros cantaram em uníssono.

 _\- Mas olhe para os seus cabelos!_ \- apontou Christophe.

 _\- Olhe para suas altas translúcidas meias!_ \- apontou Estella.

 _\- Este é o eterno paradoxo…_ \- continuou Gregory. _\- Olhe para o que estamos vendo._

 _\- O que estamos vendo?_ \- perguntou um ser aleatório.

_\- Ele é gay?_

_\- É claro que ele é gay!_ \- gritou alguém em meio ao bolo de gente que assistia.

_\- Ou europeu?_

A música parou. Sim, era assim que continuavam as letras, mas não fazia sentido.

\- Por que ele seria europeu? - perguntou Tweek.

\- Considerando que não sabemos a descendência do pai dele, é uma possibilidade. - o inglês se explicou. - Às vezes ele puxou os costumes de alguém.

Até que fazia sentido. Maldito Gregory e seus argumentos convincentes.

\- Oh.

O círculo de estrangeiros fechou ao redor de Cartman, cada um encarando-o com o olhar mais estreito que o anterior.

 _\- Gay ou europeu? É difícil garantir. Ele é gay ou europeu?_

Olharam para Christophe, o qual, amedrontado, ergueu a guarda e franziu o cenho.

_\- Ei, não olhem para mim!_

_\- Veja, criamos nossos garotos diferente em nossos encantadores países estrangeiros._ \- explicou Estella. - _Jogamos esportes peculiares…_

 _\- Em camisas brilhantes e shorts minúsculos!_ \- completaram os dois britânicos em uníssono.

_\- Gay ou estrangeiro? A resposta pode demorar semanas! Alguns dizem coisas como: “Ciao, bella” enquanto beijam as suas bochechas._

Stan revirou os olhos.

_\- Oh, por favor._

Mas os instrumentos não pararam, muito menos a música.

_\- Gay ou europeu? Tantos tons de cinza… !_

Gregory sorriu de canto e deu de ombros, ele sabia que ia sobrar pra ele de algum jeito no final.

_\- Dependendo da hora do dia, os franceses vão pra ambos os lados._

\- EI! - Christophe gritou. 

_\- Ele é gay ou europeu? Ou…_

O grito estridente da única garota estrangeira parou a harmonia dos rapazes e trouxe todos os olhos à si, a luz reluzindo contra seu rosto contorcido em raiva.

 _\- Ali! Bem Ali! Olhe aquele sorriso condescendente! Vejo em todos os caras do trabalho. Ele é um metro, hétero, escroto!_ \- Estella gritou em fúria e a xícara e pires em suas mãos foram ao chão, estilhaçadas. - _Esse cara não é gay, eu digo, de jeito nenhum!_

_\- Esse é o mistério da sala. Bem, isso é relevante para presumir que um gordinho naquela roupa…_

O balofo encarou a própria roupa, se dando um tapa mental por ter escolhido justo aquele dia para colocar seus jeans mais justos.

 _\- É automaticamente, radicalmente… -_ começou Pip.

 _\- Ironicamente, cronicamente… -_ Damien seguiu.

 _\- Minuciosamente, certamente… -_ Christophe acompanhou em intermediário.

 _\- Geneticamente… -_ e Gregory finalizou.

Cartman revirou os olhos. Aquilo estava ficando simplesmente ridículo. Mas, curioso para ver onde isso vai dar, pegou uma flor do chão… 

_\- Gay! Oficialmente gay! Oficialmente gay, gay, gay, gay…_

… E ofereceu à Wendy.

_\- MERDA!_

A música começou a acelerar, acompanhada de palmas da plateia que apenas assistia, curiosa.

_\- Gay ou europeu?_

_\- Tão estiloso e relaxado…_ \- admirou Butters.

_\- Ele é gay ou europeu?_

_\- Eu acho que ele depila o peito…_ \- especulou Token.

 _\- Mas criamos nossos garotos diferente, lá é culturalmente diverso._ \- Pip expôs, passando o braço ao redor do de blusa roxa. - _Não é uma maldição da moda se ele usa um kilt ou carrega uma bolsa._

_\- Gay ou apenas exótico? Eu ainda não consigo decifrar o código._

_\- Seu jeito de falar é hipnótico, mas seus sapatos são pontudos._ \- apontou Estella, arrancando da audiência um sonoro:

_\- Huh._

_\- Gay ou europeu? Tantos tons de cinza…!_

_\- Mas, se ele for gay, eu estou livre sábado às 8h._ \- cantou Clyde, jogando os braços ao céu como o verdadeiro divo que era. 

No fim, ninguém ligou, estavam frustrados demais pelo enigma para darem atenção à gayzisse aparente do moreno.

_\- Ele é gay ou europeu? Gay ou europeu? Gay ou euro…_

\- Espere um minuto! - gritou Gregory ao erguer seu dedo ao ar. A música parou e todos os olhares voltaram a si. Com um sorriso no rosto, continuou: - Me dê a chance de expor esse cara. Eu tenho uma ideia que gostaria de tentar.

\- Divirta-se. - disse Damien, gesticulando na direção de Cartman e deslizando para o lado a fim de lhe dar passagem.

Ah, ele iria. 

Passos ameaçadores seguiram na direção do balofo, arrancando nervosismo da plateia de adolescentes que foram atraídos para aquela algazarra. Estava na hora de concluir isso de uma vez por todas.

O britânico circulou Cartman com um olhar predador e um sorriso de caninos pontudos. Ele estava tramando algo, ele podia sentir, mas ele não cairia nessa.

\- Então, Sr. Eric Cartman… Este alegado caso com a Srta. Heidi aconteceu há?

\- Dez anos. - respondeu curto e grosso, com os olhos estreitos na direção do maior.

\- E o seu primeiro nome é…?

\- Eric.

O sorriso do loiro alargou.

\- E o nome do seu namorado é…?

Hah! Ele sabia que isso estava vindo! Conhecia aquela música melhor do que ninguém graças à suas maratonas de musicais aos fins de semana. Tudo que precisava fazer era não dizer… 

\- Kyle.

A audiência arfou em espanto, e Cartman nunca quis tanto se dar um tiro.

\- EU SABIA! - Damien gritou, um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

\- Porra, cara, eu tô devendo vinte dólares pro Kenny. - Stan bateu o pé, se tinha uma coisa que ele não gostava era perder uma aposta entre seus amigos.

\- E eu vou cobrar depois, Stan! - assegurou Kenny. Ele ia comer bem hoje à noite.

Os olhares continuavam em Cartman, que tentava ao máximo encontrar desculpas para o que acabou cuspindo.

\- Me desculpe. Eu me enganei, você disse namorado, pensei que tivesse dito rival. Kyle é meu _rival_. 

Enfim, vendo que não tinha mais como ficar de fora daquela besteira, Kyle suspirou e se aproximou com os braços erguidos para chamar a atenção.

\- Gente, se acalma. Eu não tô junto com o Cartman, ele só se deixou levar pela música. - embora ele parecesse convincente, o grupinho de estrangeiros se entreolhou com desconfiança. Eles não tinham feito todo um _fucking musical_ só para que o chato do Kyle estragasse tudo. E, pela expressão que Cartman carregava no rosto, ele não parecia muito satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas estavam indo também. - Ele não é gay e eu também não sou. Nem gay, nem pan, nem nenhuma outra sexualidade fora hétero que vocês possam tirar do cu de vocês. Nós somos rivais; não estamos juntos e nunca vamos estar.

A verdade - a _verdadeira_ verdade - é que ele estava cansado. Ele se sentia humilhado, sua bunda doía e ele gostava _muito_ daquela música. Sem falar que o ruivo não estava sendo convincente de maneira nenhuma. Ninguém estava comprando seu discursinho, assim como não compravam quando ele os cuspia todo dia há dez anos atrás.

Cartman bateu o pé no chão.

\- Seu filho da puta! 

Os holofotes estavam em Cartman mais uma vez, a audiência com o coração pulsando forte em seu peito.

Kyle arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou os garotos ao seu redor com confusão em seu olhar. Ou pelo menos era isso que queria que acreditassem estar sentindo.

\- Cartman…? 

\- Seu mentiroso, filho da puta! 

Oh, ele estava continuando a música.

Kyle bufou, o ar de sua boca erguendo os fios ruivos que escapavam de sua ushanka.

\- Cartman, já acabou a palhaçada. Não precisa seguir a música. 

Mas suas palavras não conseguiram alcançá-lo, tão envolvido estava em seu desabafo. Ele só estava tão cansado de mentir… 

\- Já chega! Eu não cubro mais pra você! - apontou o dedo na cara do judeu, como se estivesse o acusando, e, em seguida, tornou a virar-se para seu público. - Pessoal, eu tenho um anúncio à fazer! 

\- Não se atreva, Cartman!

\- Eu não sou europeu, mas sou _gay_!

A audiência arfou mais uma vez, com exceção dos cinco estrangeiros, que já sabiam onde aquilo ia dar. Se entreolharam com a certeza de estarem pensando a mesma coisa.

Em conjunto com a surpresa e os sorrisos dos demais, a música voltou com tudo, assim como as palmas.

 _\- E isso não é uma desgraça!_ \- cantou para Kyle. - _Você tem que parar de se esconder e sair do armário._ \- um sorriso empolgado para os demais… - _É dele e não dela que eu gostava. Não importa o que eu tenha dito, juro que nunca, nunca, nunca joguei pro outro time. -_ franziu o cenho na direção de Kyle e, um passo de cada vez, foi inclinando em sua direção. _\- Você é tão gay, seu grande patife! Seu flamejante menino no cabaré!_

\- Eu sou hétero! - Kyle gritou, desesperado, em sua defesa.

\- Você não era _hoje de manhã_. - Cartman piscou inocentemente, contratando com a malícia do que aquilo significava. _\- Então se eu puder, eu estou orgulhoso de dizer: Eu sou gay!_

 _\- Não europeu!_ \- cantaram os estrangeiros em uníssono.

_\- Eu sou gay!_

_\- Não europeu!_

_\- Eu sou gay!_

_\- Não é europeu, mas é gay!_

Os olhos impacientes caíram sobre Kyle, que, ainda de braços cruzados, mordia o lábio em nervosismo. Segundos de silêncio perduraram em aguardo do ruivo ceder, os braços esticados em sua direção cansando até que, finalmente… 

_\- Tudo bem, ok, eu sou bi!_

E todos aplaudiram.

_\- Hooray!_

Cartman cutucou a mão de Kyle com a sua com um sorriso descarado no rosto, como se ele não tivesse acabado de expô-los para todos os seus colegas. Contudo, derrotado, Kyle suspirou.

 _\- Tudo bem. Ok. Nós estamos juntos!_ \- disseram em uníssono, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos interligadas.

Uma montoeira de pessoas começou a se aproximar do casal recém revelado com uma pilha de perguntas para fazer. Parecia até que eram celebridades, credo.

Estella grunhiu em desgosto ao vê-los em meio a tanta gente. Agora sabia quem é que estava no banheiro quando ela foi ao escritório do orientador.

\- Tá, já sabemos pra quem o Cartman batia umas no banheiro, mas isso não responde a pergunta sobre a sexualidade do Stan. - apontou Clyde.

Céus, aquilo não ia acabar nunca? O moreno já estava cansado de toda essa confusão que estava acontecendo por sua causa. Ele sabia que seus colegas eram desocupados, mas isso estava ficando ridículo.

\- Cara, isso não seria bem mais fácil se, ao invés de _assumir_ qual é minha orientação sexual, vocês só me perguntassem? - urrou ele, sua paciência no limite.

Cartman, Kenny e Kyle, os principais culpados daquela brincadeira, se entreolharam.

\- E você responderia? - questionou o loiro.

\- Sim, cara! Jesus Cristo!

Alguém, por favor, jogue Estella da ponte, porque ela já não aguentava mais. Cantar foi divertido, mas pra tudo tem limite. Ela ia precisar de mais chá.

\- Então… qual _é_ sua sexualidade? - perguntou Butters.

Com um suspiro pesado, Stan, enfim, respondeu:

\- Cara, eu não faço a menor ideia e eu também não me importo. Isso não é uma coisa que eu tenha que saber. Eu não preciso me encaixar numa caixa se eu não quiser! Se eu tivesse que escolher, escolheria que todos vocês fossem pra puta que pariu, sinceramente. Eu não aguento mais essa putaria toda! Vão cuidar das suas vidas e me deixem em paz, cacete!

Todos assistiram em choque Stan voltar para dentro da casa pisando duro, sem olhar para a cara de ninguém. No fim, não conseguiram respostas, porque _não haviam_ respostas.

Ou talvez, não ainda.

\- Ei, Stan - chamou Gary, se aproximando do moreno. - Eu só queria dizer que foi bem legal o discurso que você fez. Você tem razão, não precisamos ficar nos classificando em caixas ou mesmo saber com certeza o que nós somos, muito menos ficar nos justificando para os outros. Você foi bem corajoso em falar isso na cara de todo mundo.

Pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez naquela noite, Stan sorriu.

\- Valeu, cara. 

Gary retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Você tá a fim de sair segunda depois da aula? Faz um tempo que não conversamos direito.

Faz mais de dez anos que eles não conversavam direito, não desde que Stan e Gary encerraram a amizade pela primeira vez. Em suma, isso levantou as esperanças do moreno.

\- Isso parece ótimo! Eu adoraria. - disse ele, empurrando a familiar sensação de enjoo para o fundo de sua mente.

Todos permaneceram calados e, quando a cena se dispersou, Kenny silenciosamente tomou trinta dólares das mãos de Token. Ele ia jantar _muito_ _bem_ essa noite.

\- Bem, acho que é assim que acaba. - refletiu Damien enquanto seguiam a frente do resto dos convidados para dentro da casa.

Enquanto caminhavam, podiam vagamente ouvir Kyle e Cartman exporem todos os detalhes de sua relação e porquê eles não estavam juntos abertamente. Aparentemente, o ruivo tinha medo da reação de sua mãe e, como as notícias correm como fogo em South Park, ele convenceu o gorducho a manter segredo até que ele mesmo tivesse coragem para assumir.

\- Eles fazem um casal… Estranho. - disse Gregory, encarando os dois de soslaio. Mesmo que fosse algo estranho, apesar de muitos não ficarem surpresos com a revelação, eles pareciam felizes de terem contado, como se um peso tivesse sido levantado de seus ombros.

\- E quem não faz? - Damien rebateu e revirou os olhos.

Quase no mesmo segundo após terminar de falar, suas pernas pararam de se mexer e sua cauda ficou completamente estática no ar. Por reflexo, agarrou-se à mão de Pip, segurando a pele entre seus dedos com força. 

O britânico, que não era bobo, não tardou em perceber o medo refletindo nas pupilas de seus olhos carmim, contaminando-o com a aflição.

\- Damien, está tudo bem? - perguntou, retribuindo o aperto em sua mão.

Os outros, ao vê-los parado poucos passos depois da entrada, pararam também e se aproximaram. Aquele olhar de medo nos olhos de Damien nunca era bom sinal. Ele nunca ficava assustado daquele jeito, não por qualquer coisa. Estella podia não saber, mas Gregory e Christophe não eram tolos.

\- Tem coisa errada. - disse Christophe, seus olhos castanhos desconfiados olhando ao seu redor à procura de qualquer coisa que parecesse suspeita.

Pip tentava não soltar nenhum gemido. Damien estava apertando sua mão muito forte. Contudo, apesar de estar doendo, ele estava mais preocupado com o estado do namorado. Ele não o via tão preocupado assim há oito anos atrás. Tinha que ter algo que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo, odiava vê-lo daquela forma.

\- Estella, sobrou um pouco de chá na cozinha? - ele perguntou calmamente para a loira enquanto Christophe e Gregory se distraiam procurando por algo pela casa.

\- Sobrou sim, eu te levo lá.

Pela forma como a mão de Damien apertou mais ainda contra a sua, ele não era muito a favor de sua ideia. Embora o britânico soubesse que não deveria sair de perto dele, assim como o anticristo lhe pediu naquela manhã, havia algo dentro de si que gritava para que fosse, como se fosse a coisa certa a fazer.

Ele não fazia ideia de como conseguiu soltar-se da mão de Damien, mas, assim que se soltou, Estella rapidamente avisou Rebecca e os garotos que eles estavam indo à cozinha e puseram-se a caminhar.

A morena assentiu, também preocupada com o amigo de Estella, e acompanhou-os com o olhar em direção de onde ficava a cozinha de Token. Só achou curioso que Pip andava três passos distantes dela, quase como se não quisesse tocá-la.

De repente, Pip sentiu algo agarrar seu braço com força e, sem dar tempo para ver quem era, arremessou-o em cima de Estella, ambos rolando até baterem na parede. Em seguida, o barulho de algo estourando e caindo no chão ecoou com um estrondo, reverberando pelas paredes da imensa sala da casa de Token.

Todos encararam com olhos arregalados o lustre de vidro soltar-se do teto e cair de jeito em cima de Christophe, que não teve tempo de reagir antes que o atingisse.

Corações pararam. Todos os olhos encaravam a cena com espanto enquanto cacos de vidro voavam para todos os lados. Colocaram os braços na frente do rosto para protegerem-se dos projéteis, porém, alguns cortes aqui e ali foram impossíveis de evitar. 

Com o fim do estrondo, os garotos finalmente puderam respirar e processar a cena à frente deles.

\- CHRISTOPHE! - Gregory foi o primeiro a reagir, gritando o nome do amado, sendo seguido depois por Damien, por fim saindo de seu estranho transe. Movimentou a mão e usou seus poderes para arremessar o lustre ao outro lado da sala. O britânico se ajoelhou ao lado do francês, não se importando com os cacos de vidro que perfuravam a pele de seus joelhos. Tomando-o em seus braços, acomodou sua cabeça em seu colo e pressionou dois dedos em seu pescoço para checar seu pulso. Ele estava vivo, mas por um fio. - Pelo amor de Deus, Christophe, não morre! Eu juro que se você me deixar aqui desse jeito eu acabo com você.

\- O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?! - gritou Token, olhos arregalados e assustados ao ver o lustre mais caro de sua mãe espatifado no chão com cacos de vidro lançados para tudo quanto é lado.

\- Meu Deus, ele tá morto? - perguntou Clyde, preocupado.

\- Não, ele não tá! - Gregory gritou, franzindo o cenho em direção à pequena plateia que se formava ao redor deles. - Eu arrebento a cara dele se estiver! 

Ele se virou para o francês com os olhos enchendo de água. Ele não podia morrer. Eles eram uma equipe. O que diabos Gregory faria sem ele para revirar os olhos a cada besteira que ele falava, gritar para o céu quando alguma coisa dava errado e ameaçar dar um soco na cara de Deus quando o visse, encher sua cabeça com suas paranóias e ideias de conspiração do governo… Deus, ele não sobreviveria sem ele. Seria apenas metade de uma equipe de dois homens. Ele perderia seu melhor companheiro. Seu melhor combatente. A pessoa em quem confiava seus segredos mais íntimos. A pessoa que o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Ele perderia tudo isso.

Ele perderia seu melhor amigo.

\- Ah, cara, meus pais me matam se alguém morrer aqui. - Token resmungou, baixinho, não tinha a intenção de que ninguém além de seus amigos ouvissem, mas, pelo grito que Gregory veio a dar em seguida, não foi isso que aconteceu.

\- ENFIA SEUS PAIS NO CU! NÃO É SEU MELHOR AMIGO QUE TÁ MORRENDO!

A raiva em sua voz cortou o coração de Pip. Apesar de que ele soubesse que não fosse culpa sua o lustre ter caído, ele ainda assim se sentia responsável por não ter seguido as instruções que Damien lhe dera pela manhã. Era sua culpa que Christophe, um de seus melhores amigos, agora tinha cortes por todo o corpo e sangue escorrendo pela testa.

Um gemido de dor atraiu a atenção dos garotos de volta à Christophe. Ele não se movia muito, os cortes pareciam bem profundos, apenas rangia os dentes e apertava os olhos.

\- Puta que pariu, quem foi o cachorro? Isso dói pra porra! - ele grunhiu, a dor percorrendo cada cantinho do seu corpo.

Sério, o que aquela gente tinha contra ele hoje?! Primeiro os ataques diretos no meio da música e agora ele ia morrer de novo?! Dá um tempo, porra!

Ele conseguia sentir as mãos trêmulas de Gregory acariciando suas bochechas, tentando fazê-lo abrir os olhos e não voltar à inconsciência. Parte de seu rosto estava um pouco molhado também, como se alguém tivesse aberto uma torneira em cima da sua cabeça.

\- Chris, consegue me ouvir? - Gregory perguntou, sua voz um tanto distante.

\- Claro que consigo. Eu fui acertado por um lustre, não fiquei surdo.

Céus, Gregory nunca esteve tão feliz em ouvi-lo xingar. Não importa o quão preparado para a morte ele estava, jamais poderia superar aquela.

Com um estalar de dedos, os machucados de Christophe desapareceram e Damien se aproximou dos dois junto de Estella e Pip.

\- Consegue se levantar? - perguntou ele, guardando a mão no bolso.

\- Talvez… - Christophe respondeu e olhou para cima, fuzilando o teto. - Hoje não, filho da puta. Hoje não.

Gregory, tomando a mão do francês na sua, ajudou-o a levantar. Em pouco tempo, uma plateia se formou ao redor deles, todos curiosos e ansiando para obterem respostas à suas perguntas.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Token, o anfitrião da festa, agora arruinada, perguntou.

\- Foi culpa minha. - Pip disse, apreensivo, todos os olhares pousando em si. - Eu não vi que o lustre estava caindo… 

\- Tinha que ser o Pip. É por isso que ninguém te convida pras festas! - ironizou Stan.

Pip apertou os braços ao redor de si, sentindo o próprio corpo tremer e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele estava chorando, mas não pelo que disseram sobre ele. Sentia-se culpado pela dor que Christophe enfrentava agora, por quase ter morrido. Tudo poderia ter sido evitado se ele simplesmente tivesse seguido as instruções de Damien.

Mas antes que o dito cujo pudesse lacrar na cara de Stan, Pip foi mais uma vez ao chão, dessa vez arremessado por Estella, que se jogou em cima dele. Acima de suas cabeças, uma flecha passou apressada, errando o alvo e acertando Kenny em cheio na cabeça.

\- Puta merda, eles mataram o Kenny! - Stan gritou.

\- Filhos da puta! - completou Kyle.

Espanto e medo preencheu os olhos dos demais, que tentavam procurar algum lugar seguro para se protegerem sem pisar nos cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão.

\- O que tá acontecendo aqui hoje? - exclamou Clyde, temeroso.

\- Nós vamos todos morrer! - Tweek gritou enquanto se agarrava à Craig, desesperado.

\- Pip, o que você fez? - Bebe perguntou ao loiro, irritada, mas ele não respondeu. A única resposta que ela teve foi uma cara feia de Estella, que puxou-o para mais perto de si. Ela nunca tinha ido muito com a cara daquela garota, julgando-a grosseira desde o primeiro dia. Agora tinha mais certeza ainda de sua escolha de amigos e sua possível crush.

Um estalo de dedos e todas as pessoas da festa desapareceram, restando apenas os estrangeiros, e, com mais um estalo, o teto da mansão explodiu, revelando o céu estrelado acima da cabeça deles. Foi tudo tão repentino, nenhum deles viu nada disso chegando. Instintivamente, Estella apertou os braços ao redor de Pip, que estava completamente apavorado, como se fosse uma criancinha que pensou ter visto um monstro embaixo da cama.

Damien franziu o cenho na direção do céu, suas mãos fechando em punhos e um fio de fumaça escapando de suas palmas.

\- Eu sei que estão aí! - gritou, ódio reverberando em sua respiração. - Saiam de onde estiverem!

A princípio, não obteve resposta alguma além do irônico canto de grilos escondidos no jardim de Token. Porém, quando Gregory abriu a boca para falar, duas figuras altas com asas, anjos, apareceram de trás das nuvens - estranhamente, as únicas presentes naquele céu escuro.

\- Ok, vocês pegaram a gente. - disse o primeiro deles, erguendo as mãos em um ato de rendição.

Estella estava absolutamente embasbacada. Podia ser estranho que anjos lhe chamassem a atenção mais do que o fucking anticristo, mas ela tinha culpa? Ao menos Damien cumpria o mínimo de normalidade, e não tentava assassinar pessoas!

\- O que fazem aqui? - ela questionou com um tom autoritário.

\- Viemos reclamar aquilo que você tem nos braços, em nome de Deus. - disse o anjo, seus olhos fixos nos de Estella. - E também porque ele estragou a roupa favorita do Miguel.

\- Eu ganhei aquela túnica pro meu aniversário de 4.000 anos! Ela era única! - Miguel bradou, sua auréola brilhando à luz de sua raiva.

Pip se encolheu, assustado.

\- Puta que pariu, isso é sério. - murmurou Christophe ao virar-se na direção de seus companheiros.

Em um instante, Gregory estava a postos, espada em mãos e olhos fixos no inimigo. Ele e o francês foram rápidos em posicionar-se na frente de Estella e Pip em formação de proteção.

\- Perdão, cavalheiros, mas temo que tenham feito a viagem à toa. - Gregory disse, aumentando a pressão de seus dedos sobre o cabo da espada.

\- Eu não quase morri pra salvar a vida dele pra vocês virem e tentarem matar ele de novo! - Christophe reclamou. - Aquela porra doeu!

\- Não era pra ter acertado em você.

\- É, era pra ter acertado no amigo dele. - cuspiu Estella, apertando o britânico apavorado em seus braços. - Podem ir andando, restos de aborto de baleia. Não temos nada que ver com vocês.

\- Garota, é melhor que fique quieta. - o anjo aconselhou. - Essa briga não é sua. Não é de nenhum de vocês. Isso é entre Deus e o anticristo.

Damien, com os punhos fechados, enfiou as unhas na palma e sentiu as chamas consumirem as feridas ali formadas. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas não precisava que vissem seus olhos para parecer ameaçador.

\- Qual é o problema de vocês? Por que estão sempre tentando tirar de mim tudo que eu mais amo? É uma piada pra vocês? Só um joguinho?

Os ventos ficaram mais fortes, nuvens cobriram a lua e as estrelas que até alguns minutos atrás iluminavam o céu escuro da noite, e, enquanto o fogo do inferno queimava mais forte, os olhos de Damien nunca tiveram um brilho tão carmim.

\- E é assim que se começa um apocalipse, meu amigo. - gabou-se Miguel, sorrindo como o tolo que era.

Entretanto, ao contrário do que era sua intenção quando chegaram lá, o anticristo não estava mirando seu fogo no céu.

Com um estalo de dedos, os cacos de vidro anteriormente no chão voltaram-se para a dupla infame de anjos e dispararam como se fossem flechas.

Ele odiava anjos. E aqueles, em específico, deveriam queimar na mais profunda vala do tártaro.

A cada pena caída de suas asas, mais Damien podia sentir o fogo do inferno queimar em seu peito. Ele queria arrancar até a última pena, ver seu sangue escorrer e pintar a rua de vermelho, o vermelho mais profundo que seus olhos carmim.

O anticristo não era assim tão violento. Podia carbonizar alguns corpos aqui e ali, mas ele nunca quis de fato torturar alguém, não como desejava agora fazer com aqueles dois.

Entretanto, sabia que seria em vão. Ele não tinha domínio suficiente de seus poderes para ir contra anjos, e também não era muito bom em combate.

Suspirando, ergueu as mãos ao ar e criou uma barreira de fogo ao redor dos dois anjos. Não os pararia, mas seria o bastante para que pensasse em um plano.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, seus olhos carmim se encontrando com o azul dos de Pip. Enquanto o fogo queimava atrás de si, caminhou em sua direção sem quebrar o contato, e, ao parar à sua frente, estendeu-lhe a mão.

Só então o britânico quebrou o contato visual. Escapando dos braços protetores de Estella, sua mão deslizou sobre a quente do anticristo e, de súbito, foi puxado para seu peito.

Os três estrangeiros assistiram espantados ao fogo consumi-los, ambos desaparecendo de vista. Ao dissipar-se, Damien havia desaparecido, restando apenas Pip, ou era o que o olho mal-treinado pensaria.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios e, abrindo seus olhos carmim, o loiro estendeu suas asas e levantou voo.

**\- Seus pais nunca ensinaram que tentar matar os outros é uma tremenda falta de educação?**

Os anjos, que já tinham escapado do fogo, ficaram pasmos, ao mesmo passo que Christophe e Gregory sorriram, vitoriosos.

\- Merda… - Miguel murmurou.

\- O que está esperando? Mata ele! - apressou o anjo cujo nome ninguém liga.

\- Não dá! O anticristo tá no corpo dele! Se matarmos o hospedeiro, ele morre junto!

\- E daí? Satanás fez um, pode muito bem fazer outro.

\- Não é assim que funciona, seu animal!

Miguel fez uma nota mental de conseguir anjos mais competentes da próxima vez.

 **\- Hah! Patético. -** ele caçoou, as vozes de Damien e Pip ecoando juntas como uma só. **\- Vocês sequer conseguem prestar atenção numa luta quando estão em uma.**

Usando os poderes do anticristo, criou uma bola de fogo em sua mão e, usando das habilidades de Pip, atirou, por pouco não acertando os anjos em cheio. Poderiam culpá-lo? Ele nunca tinha jogado queimada no ar antes.

Os dois, espantados, viraram-se para o pussuído com desespero no olhar.

\- Pare com isso, criança! Não é contra nós que você tem que lutar! - disse Miguel. Céus, aquilo estava muito fora do que eles queriam com aquela morte. Era para Damien ficar revoltado e começar a se erguer contra o céu, não se unir ao loirinho para lutar contra eles!

\- Eu não acho que eles se importem. - rebateu Estella, tirando a poeira de seu vestido.

\- Criança, estávamos apenas fazendo nosso trabalho! - retrucou o outro ao desviar de outra bola. - _Deus_ ordenou a coleta daquela alma! Ordenou há _anos_ atrás!

Christophe franziu o cenho e estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- O que eu vivo falando? Deus é a maior vadia de todas.

Pip fechou os olhos e, fazendo alguns gestos com a mão, invocou um círculo de fogo ao redor de si. Com um sorriso no rosto, tornou a atirar em seus oponentes, dessa vez, conseguindo acertar na asa de Miguel, a qual pegou fogo.

\- Por favor, precisamos fazer o que o nosso chefe manda! - implorou o outro anjo, se apressando para acudir o companheiro.

\- Mil perdões, mas não nos importamos, e certamente eles também não. - apontou Gregory, sua espada mirando no anjo.

O vento provindo das asas de Pip ficou mais intenso quando foi forçado a se esquivar de flechas. Por um momento, se esqueceu que anjos sempre carregavam aquelas consigo.

Aquela briga rapidamente se transformou em uma perseguição. Se tinha uma coisa que eles detestavam era flechas, pois não eram hábeis o bastante para desviar delas para sempre; sem contar que muito tempo se passou desde que eles fizeram isso pela última vez, estavam fora de forma, fato que não passou despercebido por seus amigos.

\- Isso não tá indo à lugar nenhum. - reclamou Christophe. - Se desse pra voar, conseguiríamos fazer alguma coisa ao invés de ficar aqui só assistindo essa bosta.

O olhar de Estella percorreu a sala, analíticos. Ela não conhecia muito sobre combate, mas seu conhecimento de física, modéstia à parte, era incrivelmente vasto.

\- Deixa o trabalho pra quem sabe, garoto de testículo pequeno. - disse ela enquanto arrancava a corda dos ombros de Christophe e a espada de Gregory.

Ela aprendera sobre condução de eletricidade no oitavo ano, muitos anos atrás, porém, ainda se recordava o bastante para saber que tudo que precisava era uma fonte de energia, um cabo e um metal condutor. Correu em direção aos fios da TV e, com cuidado, amarrou um deles no cabo da espada, tendo certeza de que a ponta cortada estava tocando o metal, e, em seguida, prosseguiu em amarrar a corda no cabo da espada.

\- Pip! - gritou ela. - Queima!

Com a atenção do possuído sobre ela, soltou a corda e a espada voou em sua direção. Os olhos carmim viraram na direção do objeto bem a tempo e, com um desvio preciso, chutou a espada.

A espada, certeira, atravessou o peito de Miguel, a descarga elétrica fazendo-o gritar e perder o controle das próprias asas, levando-o ao chão. Seu companheiro, anjo cujo nome ninguém se importa, logo desceu atrás dele, desesperado pelo bem-estar do arcanjo.

Estella soltou um suspiro e a corda. Por um lado, estava feliz que finalmente tinha acabado, mas, por outro, aquele lugar estava uma bagunça e não tinha como aquela situação em que se meteram ter passado despercebida por seus colegas.

\- Bom, acho que meu encontro já era. Valeu, seus imbecis. - cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho e bufando.

\- **Nah, quando mandei geral embora, apaguei as memórias também. Ninguém precisa saber do que aconteceu aqui além da gente. -** disse Damien ao pousar ao lado dela, carregando a corda de Christophe e a espada de Gregory.

\- Por que eu escolhi vocês como amigos? - a loira revirou os olhos.

\- Por que somos as únicas pessoas que prestam nessa escola? - rebateu Gregory.

\- Discutível. 

Foi quando os dois anjos, exaustos da briga, mais uma vez atraíram a atenção dos estrangeiros.

\- Vocês vão pagar por isso! - gritou Miguel, que, embora não conseguisse ficar de pé sozinho, ainda tinha uma postura ameaçadora.

Os meninos foram rápidos em assumir posição de batalha, Gregory com a espada em mãos, Christophe com a pá e o possuído com fogo nas mãos enquanto a única garota observava do escanteio.

Estella com certeza não estava acostumada com essas situações, mas, vendo como aqueles garotos se importam uns com os outros, sabia que estava do lado vencedor.

De repente, o chão começou a tremer, assustando ambos humanos e figuras religiosas, que se colocaram a postos contra um novo inimigo.

Porém, aquele que surgiu de debaixo da terra não era um inimigo, ao menos, não para ninguém que não pudesse acabar de castigo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui em cima? - perguntou Satã, irritado. - Estão causando o maior tumulto aqui embaixo!

**\- Ah não.**

De todos os três humanos, Estella foi a primeira a falar:

\- Se eu for pro inferno por causa disso, é bom que o chá seja servido _quente_. - avisou, olhando ameaçadoramente para o britânico possuído pelo anticristo.

Miguel, apoiando-se no ombro amigo, cortou caminho pela dor e pôs-se a falar.

\- Satã, seu filho está atrapalhando nosso trabalho! - gritou, apontando para o de olhos carmim. - Ele e seus amiguinhos estão entrando no nosso caminho e até me esfaquearam com uma espada elétrica!

\- Ele fizeram o quê?

\- **Vai pra puta que te pariu!** \- o anticristo gritou.

\- Damien! - repreendeu o rei do inferno.

\- **Pai, eles querem matar meu namorado!**

\- Seu o que? - um dos anjos arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- **Isso que você ouviu, seu arrombadinho!** \- gritou e mostrou o dedo do meio. - **Pau no seu cu!**

\- Damien, isso são modos? - Satanás continuou a repreendê-lo, agora já ficando sem paciência. - Sai já de dentro do Pip!

Enquanto o fogo os envolvia novamente, Estella percebeu o quão estranho era ver Pip xingar, por mais que fosse, na verdade, Damien quem estivera a falar. Ele era sempre tão educado que ver um vocabulário tão chulo saindo em sua voz parecia até um pecado. Jesus Cristo!

\- Você realmente precisa controlar essa criança. - repreendeu um dos anjos ao encarar o anticristo e seu namoradinho voltando a possuir corpos separados.

\- Isso é algo com que _eu_ deva lidar, com a sua licença. - bradou Satã, já estava com sua paciência no limite. - Agora, se os senhores puderem se retirar eu agradeço muito. Este pode não ser meu reino, mas este é o meu _filho_ e ele, assim como qualquer outro, tem o próprio ritmo. Ninguém tem o direito de forçá-lo a começar o apocalipse; Nem vocês, nem Deus e muito menos eu. - o coração de Damien batia forte em seu peito, não só pelo medo e trauma que toda aquela situação trouxe à tona, mas por ouvir seu par falar dele daquela forma. Quando o pior aconteceu, ele escolheu seu lado. Os olhos de Satanás trilharam por todos os garotos até pararem nos do filho. E ele sorriu. - Quando o apocalipse acontecer, isso _se_ meu filho quiser que aconteça, será no ritmo dele, quando _ele_ estiver pronto. Espero que tenha ficado claro.

Damien retribuiu o sorriso, podia quase sentir as lágrimas escapando de seus olhos. Quase.

Os anjos, no entanto, não estavam tão felizes quanto ele.

\- O Senhor vai fazer vocês se arrependerem. - disse aquele que não tinha nome enquanto apertava Miguel ferido em seus braços.

Christophe, que já estava cansado daquela merda, tirou um maço de cigarro do bolso e, tirando um único da caixinha, esticou-o na direção dos anjos.

\- Tá vendo esse cigarro?

\- O que tem ele? - perguntou, impaciente.

\- Manda sua vadia enfiar ele no cu e arrumar o que fazer.

Os dois anjos arregalaram os olhos, irritados, mas os demais garotos não fizeram nada além de rir.

\- Qual é o seu problema garoto? Perdeu a noção do perigo? - bradou o anjo chato novamente. Sinceramente, Christophe já estava perdendo a paciência.

\- Ah, não! Perigo! - dramatizou, levando a costa da mão à testa como uma diva, arrancando mais risadas de seus amigos. - O que vocês vão fazer? Usar a bunda?

A irritação rapidamente desapareceu da face dos anjos, dando seu lugar à confusão.

\- A bu… Pra que eu usaria uma bunda?

\- Pra cagar, seu otário. - Christophe abriu um sorriso conivente ao ver a irritação na cara dos anjos. Ele adorava aquela piada.

Gregory, no entanto, se deu um tapa na testa. Por que tinha que gostar de alguém tão trouxa?

\- Chris, anjos não comem, muito menos cagam.

O clima leve da situação rapidamente evaporou ao se tocar de que Gregory estava certo.

\- Merda! - o francês gritou e se jogou atrás do sofá para se proteger.

Por que Estella não podia apenas arrumar amigos _normais_?

\- Quer saber? Esquece. - a paciência do anjo já tinha se esgotado. Aquela humilhação não valia a pena a porra do salário que Deus lhe pagava. - Bom dia pra vocês.

E, com isso, os dois foram embora, Miguel gemendo de dor logo atrás do anjo cujo nome ninguém liga. Mas, antes que os estrangeiros pudessem soltar suspiros aliviados, Satã se virou em sua direção e, por colocar os braços na cintura, sabiam que estavam encrencados.

\- Espero que vocês tenham uma boa explicação pra tudo isso. - gesticulou para a casa de Token, que estava sem teto, tinha cacos de vidro espalhados pelos todo o chão, móveis queimados e fios desencapados onde deveria ser a televisão.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Pip. Embora tivesse um sorriso torto no rosto, sabia muito bem que aquela conversa não ia tomar um rumo agradável.

\- Eu temo que isso possa demorar um pouco.

(...)

Damien estava certo. Depois que os anjos foram embora e tudo foi consertado, os dias seguiram como se nada tivesse acontecido. As únicas evidências de mudanças foi o relacionamento recém descoberto de Kyle e Cartman, ao que, enquanto algumas pessoas não conseguiam acreditar que aquilo era real, outras já viram aquilo vindo há dois mil quilômetros de distância. 

Stan e Gary também pareceram ficar mais próximos. O loiro foi convidado a se sentar na mesa com os outros de seu grupinho e ele e o moreno passaram quase o dia todo juntos.

Estella não estava mais andando tanto com eles, optando por aproveitar mais o tempo com sua nova ficante. Ela ainda não sabia se aquilo era pra ser, se ela e Rebeca combinavam, mas, se não tentasse, nunca saberia. Ao menos foi o que ela disse. Ela e Rebecca estavam bem próximas pelo menos, conversavam, riam juntas e acompanhavam uma à outra para a classe. O encontro tinha dado super certo!

Damien só gostaria de ter estado lá para ver.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu na casa de Token, Satanás resolveu ser um pouco mais rígido com o filho rebelde e o proibiu de ir à terra, que era justamente para onde ele ia quando queria se esconder do seu velho.

Quando o anticristo ainda tinha oito anos, já isolou-se na terra por tanto tempo que Satanás teve que colocar placas de “procura-se” para conseguir encontrá-lo. E, mesmo assim, ele só voltou porque estava com fome e a pipoca do cinema estava uma bosta; senão, duvidava que teria voltado.

Damien suspirou com pesar. Estava sendo completamente consumido pelo tédio. Junto com sua liberdade de ir à terra, seu pai também suspendera seus poderes temporariamente, só até o castigo acabar. Mas, mesmo com o tempo limitado como consolo, o tédio não ficou menos presente em sua vida.

Vendo pelo lado positivo, ele não ficaria sozinho por muito mais tempo.

Batidas na porta de madeira de seu quarto tiraram-no de seu trem de pensamento - que não estava indo à lugar nenhum - e de volta à realidade. A porta abriu com um rangido e deu espaço para Pip entrar no cômodo.

\- Oi. - cumprimentou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Oi. - respondeu seco, embora na realidade estivesse feliz de ver seu namorado.

\- Então… Como está indo? - perguntou o britânico ao sentar ao seu lado na cama.

\- Entediado. Meu pai me colocou de castigo pelos próximos dois milênios aqui embaixo.

Pip sorriu, não levava o drama de Damien a sério. O conceito de tempo não existia no inferno, então o tempo que corria para os humanos não era equivalente ao tempo que se passaria lá embaixo - considerando que o conceito existisse em primeiro lugar.

\- E isso no tempo da terra fica…?

\- Umas duas semanas.

Pip ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Oh. Isso não é tão ruim. Podia ter sido bem pior.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Damien e seu corpo relaxou sobre as cobertas.

\- É, suponho que sim. - sorriu ao sentir a mão quente de Pip deslizando sobre a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos. - Agradeço por ter me mandado as cartas contando sobre como estão as coisas. Já estava morrendo de ansiedade em saber se estava tudo bem.

Parte do castigo que seu pai lhe dera incluía a proibição de usar aparelhos celulares. Ou seja, comunicação com seus amigos estava fora de cogitação. A sorte é que ele já havia se preparado para isso e ensinado à Pip como fazer cartas chegarem ao seu correio.

\- Não é nada. - o inglês sorriu. - É o mínimo que eu podia fazer pra compensar por ter te feito ficar de castigo.

\- Não fala isso. A culpa não foi sua, foi daqueles anjos malditos. O Christophe tem toda a razão em odiar Deus, estou começando a odiar também. Não que eu já não odiasse antes. - uma das ressalvas que Damien teve em namorar Pip foi justamente isso: a forma como Deus e os anjos reagiriam. Quando ele contou ao pai sobre seu namoro, ele ficou contente, é claro, e na época ele já estava pensando em negar seu destino e apenas viver de uma vida normal, mas aqueles lá em cima não foram lerdos em culpar Pip por sua decisão. Apesar de ele de fato ter um papel naquilo tudo, não foi apenas por isso que Damien se decidiu contra o apocalipse. Satanás, embora tenha tardado um pouco, aceitou sua decisão, mas os demais não pareciam muito tolerantes, evidenciado pelos eventos da noite anterior. - Mas, mesmo assim, não vou começar o apocalipse. É exatamente isso que ele quer; Me tirar tudo que eu mais amo pra eu não ter nada sobrando e querer descontar nele. Ele acha que eu sou uma criança burra que não faz ideia do que acontece ao redor dela, mas ele que espere sentado, porque eu não vou fazer absolutamente _nada_ sobre isso.

Pip sorriu mais uma vez e apertou a mão de Damien na sua. Sua teimosia, embora problemática, era uma das coisas que mais o atraíam nele. Ele podia ir contra Deus e o mundo e não daria a mínima pra isso - com exceção deste caso específico, visto que o apocalipse era justamente isso. Ele, por ser teimoso, tinha coragem para ir contra aquilo que todos queriam tanto impor nele. Tinha coragem para expor sua opinião e lutar por aquilo que queria.

Simplesmente não resistiu a tentação de trazer a mão de Damien à altura de seus lábios e beijar a costa. Ele o amava demais. E, sustentado pelas bochechas coradas do contrário, sabia que era recíproco.

\- Sabe, foi muito legal o que seu pai fez por você na sexta. Não esqueça de agradecê-lo.

Damien sorriu e apertou os dedos entrelaçados aos de Pip.

\- Eu já agradeci. Acho que se não fossem pelos anos acumulados, seria eu quem deveria pra ele.

De certa forma era triste, pois Damien sofreu muitos anos de abuso e abandono devido ao namorado que seu pai tomou na época, mas a piada e ironia traziam à tona o que ele realmente queria dizer.

\- Eu te disse. Seu pai te ama muito, Damien.

O anticristo sorriu.

\- Eu sei, mas chega de falar do meu pai. - puxou sua mão com força e trouxe o britânico para cima de si, prendendo-o no lugar com um abraço. - Como estão as coisas na escola?

Ignorando a própria risada, Pip se aconchegou em sua nova posição e respondeu:

\- Estão bem, na verdade. Butters me deu um band-aid da Hello Kitty pra colocar no meu corte. - ergueu a bermuda para mostrar o curativo enfeitando seu joelho machucado. Era um contraste estranho, mas ninguém ia reclamar.

\- E os outros?

\- Depois do que aconteceu na festa, Christophe e Gregory agora estão fazendo seu trabalho. - estendeu a manga da blusa e as pernas da forma que conseguiu para provar seu ponto. - Nenhum hematoma.

Damien murmurou, secretamente impressionado. 

\- Pelo menos eles sabem fazer o trabalho direito. - ironizou e fez o britânico rir. 

Se tinha algo em que a lógica de Deus acerta era nesse ponto: Pip era seu ponto fraco, tanto quanto o fazia mais forte. Sua determinação em protegê-lo foi o que o impulsionou a continuar seguindo em frente por muitos anos. Não sabia o que faria se o perdesse. Talvez ele realmente causasse o apocalipse, talvez não. Sinceramente? Preferia não saber.

Ele ergueu uma mão para acariciar a bochecha do menor, a ponta de seus dedos afastando alguns fios loiros sobre sua mão.

Seu namorado era a coisa mais maravilhosa que já havia entrado em sua vida e ele mal podia esperar para que passassem toda a eternidade juntos.

\- Vocês não conseguem ser menos gay por cinco minutos? - ironizou Christophe encostado na porta.

Pela segunda vez em menos de um mês, o casal ergueu-se da cama com o susto, mas pelo menos dessa vez não bateram as testas.

Os outros membros de seu pequeno grupinho de amigos não fizeram cerimônia ao entrar no quarto, e fizeram questão de se mostrarem à vontade ao tomarem quase todo o espaço da cama de Damien.

\- Estella, você veio! - exclamou Pip ao ver a britânica entrando por último no quarto.

\- Eu avisei que vinha. Deixei um bilhete no armário do Christophe. Só vou ter que ir embora mais cedo porque prometi à Rebecca que iria na festa do pijama com as garotas.

Ao ouvir a menção do nome da morena, o anticristo abriu um sorriso arteiro.

\- Como estão as coisas com a nova namorada? - perguntou, seu tom carregando malícia óbvia.

\- _Ficante_. E vão bem, por enquanto. Depois do nosso encontro, resolvemos levar as coisas um pouco mais devagar. Ainda tem tempo até meu intercâmbio acabar.

 _Se eu conseguir sair daqui_. - completou em pensamento.

\- Ah, a professora de educação religiosa entregou as notas dos trabalhos. - completou ela e estendeu uma pilha de papéis para Damien.

Sendo o único deles a estar na aula de religião fora Damien, Pip já tinha visto todas as suas notas, apenas tinha esquecido de tirar do armário quando foi embora, por isso Estella tendo que trazê-las.

E, _oh, boy_ , as coisas estavam para ficar tensas.

\- AQUELA VAGABUNDA ME DEU A PORRA DE UM D NO TRABALHO! COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE NA BÍBLIA!

\- Mas você está. - disse Christophe.

\- EXATAMENTE!

O anticristo amassou os papéis com toda a força que pôde, arremessando-os na coluna de fogo mais próxima que conseguiu encontrar.

\- Eu vou acabar com aquela vagabunda. - prometeu em voz baixa, mais para que ele mesmo ouvisse do que os demais.- Só preciso tocar nela e ela vai explodir igual o Pip na festa de aniversário do Cartman.

\- Aquela pobre moça.

\- Pip, quando eu voltar pra escola, você vai me emprestar seu corpo de novo. - não era exatamente um pedido, mas o britânico não se incomodava.

\- Right-o.

Estella franziu o cenho, nem um pouco impressionada com aqueles dois. Depois de tudo que aconteceu naquele fim de semana, não se surpreendia com mais nada que viesse daqueles quatro. Ou de qualquer um daquele país, pra ser sincera.

Pela terceira vez, a porta se abriu, mas desta vez não era alguém de seu grupinho.

\- Vocês estão com fome? - perguntou Satã, sua mão segurando a porta entreaberta.

\- Não, pai, a gente tá bem.

O senhor do inferno murmurou.

\- Pois bem. Pip, você passará a noite aqui em casa, certo?

\- Sim, senhor. - ele sorriu. - Já tranquei tudo em casa e deixei minhas coisas na sala, assim como pediu.

\- Fico feliz. - respondeu Satã, retribuindo o sorriso simpático do namorado do filho. - Têm certeza de que não estão com fome?

\- Na verdade, eu aceitaria uma xícara de chá. - disse Estella antes que Damien pudesse dispensar o pai novamente.

\- Talvez alguns biscoitos também, por favor? - acrescentou Pip.

\- Eu não como essas merdas. - bradou Christophe de braços cruzados. - Croissants, por favor.

\- Clichê. - tossiu Damien.

\- E daí? Vai fazer alguma coisa?

\- Garotos, por favor, não briguem! - Satã foi rápido em dispersar os meninos, que rapidamente obedeceram. - Podem descer para a sala enquanto eu faço a comida.

Damien praticamente rolou para fora da cama, preguiçoso e acompanhou o resto de seus convidados para fora de seu quarto.

Contudo, antes que Gregory pudesse sair junto aos demais, uma mão agarrou seu pulso, forçando-o a parar.

\- Você não.

Christophe franzia o cenho, irritado. O loiro não sabia exatamente com o que, mas coisa boa não podia ser.

\- Alguma coisa errada, Chris?

\- Eu que pergunto. O que tá te comendo? Você tá mais quieto do que de costume. Não que eu esteja reclamando do silêncio, mas você tá assim há quase uma semana e tá me dando nos nervos.

O inglês reprimiu um sorriso e uma carranca ao mesmo tempo, ao invés disso, optando por apenas desviar o olhar e erguer a cabeça, mostrando um ar superior.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Mas a resposta só deixou Christophe ainda mais irritado.

\- Não mente pra mim, filho da puta. Você sabe _muito bem_ do que eu tô falando! - chacoalhou seu braço, mas Gregory não reagiu. - É por causa do que aconteceu no sábado? Porque, se for isso, você tá sendo idiota. Eu não morri e é isso que importa. Além do mais, eu não ia de qualquer jeito. Deus não ia aguentar me ter lá em cima.

O inglês não conseguiu se conter e acabou rindo, um ato infantil de sua parte, mas que estava além de seu controle. Levou a mão aos cabelos, ajeitando a franja atrás da orelha.

\- Você realmente é uma peça rara, Chris.

Foi então que percebeu algo líquido escorrendo por suas bochechas. Ele estava chorando. 

De novo: ele não conseguia evitar, aquilo era demais para uma pessoa só aguentar, mesmo que fosse ele.

\- Para de chorar, idiota. - disse Christophe, revirando os olhos. - Eu não vou morrer. Além do mais, não é como se eu nunca tivesse morrido antes.

\- Sim, mas eu não estava lá! Eu não sabia! - gritou Gregory, sua voz reverberando nas paredes do quarto de Damien. As lágrimas agora escorriam como rios em seu rosto e ele não fazia nenhum esforço para contê-las. - Você quase morrer de vez e eu ficar só sabendo depois e eu ver você chegar perto da morte bem na minha frente, sem eu poder fazer nada, são coisas completamente diferentes!

O coração de Christophe contraiu em seu peito, culpado. Seu namorado não era do tipo que chorava com frequência, então, se, por ventura, acontecesse, é porque a situação estava séria. E ele havia falhado em levá-la de tal forma.

Ver Gregory daquela forma o machucava de um jeito que não conseguia descrever, um jeito que ele julgava impossível. Mas ele conseguiu.

O francês levou as mãos à suas bochechas e limpou as lágrimas que ali escorriam com ternura. Um suspiro trêmulo escapou dos lábios do britânico, que, voluntária ou involuntariamente, apoiou o rosto sobre a mão esquerda de Christophe.

\- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra você se sentir melhor? - a esse ponto, não havia como desfazer o dano já causado à sua dinâmica, como ele viria a descobrir, mas, se pudesse, ao menos, amenizar a situação, não via razão senão fazê-lo.

Gregory mordeu o lábio inferior e tomou ar em seus pulmões.

\- Só… Não morre, tá bom? Não antes de mim. - levou uma das mãos à do francês, entrelaçando seus dedos e aproveitando o máximo de contato que podia com a ponta exposta de seus dedos pela luva cortada. - Eu não quero te perder, Chris. Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Sendo preparado há tanto tempo para a guerra, desde cedo foi criado a se acostumar com a primeira regra que ela trazia: lidar com a possibilidade de perder seus companheiros mais queridos. Porém, este pensamento não tornava a perda nada mais fácil de lidar. Falar era diferente de fazer, e como era diferente.

Christophe também tinha plena consciência daquele fato.

\- Tá bom.

Mas ele não podia prometer aquilo. Os dois sabiam disso. Todos morriam. Isso era fato. Não tinha como saber quem morreria antes do outro, mesmo com os poderes de premonição de Damien.

Mas, se fosse acalmar os nervos de Gregory por hora, Christophe não se importava de contar uma pequena mentira.

Era para o bem maior.

Ele o puxou para um abraço, suas mãos acariciando seus cabelos loiros e as costas enrijecidas. Ele sabia que não poderia cumprir aquela promessa, mas, mais do que ir contra o que dizia, odiava ver seu melhor amigo daquela forma.

Algo se ergueu em seu peito ao sentir os braços do inglês retribuirem o abraço, apertando-o forte e afundando o rosto em seu ombro. Porra, ele estava completamente perdido por ele, não estava?

\- Ei, porcos sujos, vocês vêm ou não? - ouviram Estella gritar do final do corredor, impaciente.

Por reflexo, separaram-se do abraço, tomados apenas pela mão. 

\- Calma, caralho. Não comam toda a comida ainda. - Christophe gritou em resposta, involuntariamente apertando a mão de Gregory.

O casal trocou breves olhares, processando tudo que havia acabado de acontecer e, com um aceno de cabeça, deixaram o quarto.

Ao passarem pelo corredor, a britânica fuzilou-os com o olhar e seguiu atrás deles até o andar de baixo.

Seus olhos desviaram para suas mãos enlaçadas uma na outra e teve que repreender um sorriso. Era bom ver que, seja-lá-qual-fosse a razão de eles terem ficado para trás, não estragou a relação que eles tinham.

Céus, a verdade era só uma: ela se importava com aqueles garotos. Desconhecia a razão, mas esses quatro malucos conseguiram fazê-la se importar com eles.

Ela ainda não sabia como se sentir quanto à tudo aquilo: anjos, demônios, preconceito, números musicais… Tudo era ainda muito novo para ela.

Porém, talvez, apenas talvez, se ela resolvesse ficar permanentemente nos Estados Unidos, ela viesse a se adaptar completamente.

\- Estella, você que é boa de jogo, quer entrar no meu time? - ouviu Damien chamar da sala, já ligando seu Xbox.

\- Reservar jogadores não vale, caralho! - gritou Christophe, que seguia logo atrás de Gregory, ambos correndo para garantir os últimos lugares do sofá.

É, ela podia se acostumar com isso.


End file.
